


My Three Dads

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: The Winchesters of Lebanon [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Archangels, Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel in the Bunker, F/F, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Parent Castiel (Supernatural), Parent Dean Winchester, Season/Series 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 68,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Now Complete.Set at the beginning of Season 13, Dean has lost Castiel, Sam has Lucifer's son in the bunker, his mother is lost in an apocalyptic world with Lucifer,  and Claire suddenly wants to go hunting with him.Dean's dazed, lost, and confused and feels like he's spinning out of control. Then it gets weirder when he goes on a salt and burn and realizes that the ghost's victim was a woman he'd met sixteen years earlier while Sam was in Stanford. And it goes one step stranger when the woman's 16-year-old daughter has green eyes, sandy blonde hair, freckles, and a real attitude problem.This story picks up at the end of Season 13, Episode 3, Patience.This story reworks most of the major plot points for Season 13.





	1. Patience

Dean sighed as he closed the door when he entered the bunker. He took the loss of Missouri hard. She knew what was going to happen and sent him off to save Patience instead. He couldn't save Castiel, his mom, Missouri, or even Crowley. What even was the point of giving a damn anymore?

From the landing, he saw Sam bent over his laptop at the war table. Sam looked up at him, almost belligerently, as Dean headed down the stairs. Dean tensed his shoulders and tried to head straight to his room. He paused as he heard Sam speak.

Sam said nervously, "How was it? Uh, Jody told me about Missouri."

Dean responded, "Yeah, just another day at the office. How’s the kid? He go dark side yet?"

Sam shook his head and turned his chair to face Dean, "Nope. He is uh, he’s pretty messed up though."

"You’re telling me."

Sam said tensely, "No, Dean. He’s messed up because of you." Sam banged the table slightly, "Dean, you said you’d kill him."

"It wasn’t exactly like that."

Sam growled, "Then how exactly was it?"

"I told him the truth. See, you think you can use this freak, but I know how this ends and it ends bad."

Sam clenched the arms of the chair, "I didn’t."

"What?"

Sam responded with his voice growling louder, rising from his chair, "I didn’t ‘end bad’. When I was the freak, when I was drinking demon blood." He stood up and advanced towards Dean glaring.

Dean shook his head, "Come on man, that’s totally different."

Sam pointed at Dean and said, "Was it? Because you could’ve put a bullet in me. Dad told you to put a bullet in me, but you didn’t! You saved me! So, help me save him!"

Dean looked away and swallowed before retorting, "You deserved to be saved, he doesn’t!"

"Yes, he does, Dean, of course, he does!"

Dean walked towards Sam and shouted angerly, "Look, I know you think that you can use him as some sort of an interdimensional can-opener and that’s fine, but don’t act like you care about him! Because you only care about what he can do for you! So, if you want to pretend, that’s fine! But me? I can hardly look at the kid! Because when I do, all I see is everybody we’ve lost! 

Sam protested, shaking his head, "Mom chose to take that shot at Lucifer. That is not on Jack!"

Dean growled, "And what about Cas?"

"What about Cas?"

Dean yelled, "He manipulated him, he made him promises, said, ‘paradise on earth’ and Cas bought it and you know what that got him? It got him dead! Now you might be able to forget about that, but I can’t!" He balled his fists.

"I think you better leave, Dean, until your head is in a better placed. Because right now, the way you are acting, you are going to turn Jack into exactly what you think he is. I'm not going to let you do that."

"So, what? First Cas and now you are going to turn your backs on me because of the kid? Did he get into your head like Cas'? Did he make your promises? Maybe, that he'll find Mom for you?"

Sam snarled, "Leave, Dean. Jack and I can be freaks together. And you, you go be whatever it is you want."

Dean retorted, "This is going to end bad, Sam. I just hope when it does, I get a chance to tell you I told you so." Dean climbed back up the stairs and slammed out the front door.

Sam collapsed back in the chair with his face buried in his hands.

Unbeknownst to them Jack was listening in the hallway, distressed by the pain he felt he caused. He whispered "Castiel," and his eyes briefly glowed. In a dark place of nothingness, Castiel's eyes flew open.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Dean got into the Impala and sped off into the night down the highway. He didn't pause until he got Kansas City four hours later. He dragged himself tiredly into a hotel room, dropped his duffle bag, and drank half a bottle of whiskey before passing out. His dreams were full of Castiel lying dead with his wings etched into the ground next to the lake. Late the next morning, the sharp sound of a garbage truck backing up woke him up, and he groaned loudly. The piercing noise made his head hurt. 

He looked blearily around the room. The sun peeking around the edge of the curtains hurt his eyes. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand. He had turned it to silent mode the previous night. Over a dozen missed phone calls from Sam were displayed. He muttered, "Tough luck, asshole. Too freaking late to apologize." Truth be told, Dean wasn't sure which of them should be apologizing. But the farther away he was from Sam and Jack, the better for now.

He rolled slowly off the bed and headed to the shower. He stripped down and climbed in, letting the water sluice down his body. Ever since they had burned Castiel's body, Dean could still smell the acrid burning of flesh. No matter how hot he made the water in the shower; no matter how long he stayed under the searing heat; the smell never left him.

Dean toweled himself dry and pulled a clean flannel shirt and pair of jeans out of the duffle bag. His stomach growled. Dean didn't really feel hungry; he didn't really care if he ever ate again. However, he had to keep going through the motions. As corny as it sounded, he knew Castiel would want him to.

He pulled out his phone and scrolled through the pictures stored on it. He had a folder for pictures and videos of Castiel that he didn't share with anyone. On the rare nights that Castiel would stay in the bunker, they had the tradition of watching Dean's favorite movies together. Just the two of them would pull Dean's laptop into his bedroom, Dean would find a movie, and they'd lie side by side on the bed with their backs against the headboards, sharing a bowl of popcorn. Castiel would grouse about eating the popcorn because it tasted like molecules but would do it good-naturedly because Dean insisted. When a pivotal moment in the movie approached, Dean would record Castiel's reaction.

Dean scrolled to the video of _Return of the Jedi_ to where Darth Vader threw the Emperor into the pit. He pressed play to watch the video. Right after Vader saved Luke, Castiel had turned to him and said, "That reminds me of me blasting away Zachariah and taking you to Chuck's. Of course, a few minutes later, I got blown apart by an archangel for the first time. But, for a brief moment, I was your hero." Castiel turned away from the camera to watch the movie.

Dean just laughed and hadn't said a word. Dean's gut wrenched at how he should have told Castiel he had always been his hero, ever since Castiel had barreled his way into the barn the day they met.

He flipped forward to a video of the two of them watching the movie _Tombstone_. As he hit play, he choked up as Castiel's gravelly voice came over the speaker of the phone, "I'm your huckleberry."

Dean stared at the phone and whispered, "Why didn't I ever tell you, Cas? How come I never could find the words."

His mind flashed to the night Castiel laid on a broken-down sofa in a barn after being stabbed by Ramiel. How even as he laid dying, he wanted to protect Sam, Mary, and Dean. He looked at Dean and said, "I love you." Dean knew that one had been directed at him, and he was so chickenshit all he could do was look away. Dean would have given anything to find the courage to say something back. When he hadn't, Castiel had said, "I love all of you." Even dying, Castiel had given him an out. Even after Crowley had saved him, Dean still didn't have the balls to tell Castiel how he felt.

Dean started pacing the room. Memories flooded him -- Castiel being naked on the hood of the car covered in bees, playing Twister in Rufus' cabin, talking about cat penises, trying to apologize by playing Sorry, offering sandwiches in solidarity, telling him he'd go with him to certain doom, twice. Over and over, Castiel had come to him. Over and over, Dean had dismissed him or ignored him. 

Dean walked out of the hotel room and crossed the street to a diner to order a late breakfast. He watched the other patrons as he waited for a waitress to come to take his order. When she arrived, he saw her name tag said Mandy. He froze, remembering another waitress that flirted with Castiel that had the same name. Dean stared at her without saying a word as he ran his fingers through his hair. She gently asked again, "What would you like to have, cowboy?"

Dean opened his mouth and shut it again before stammering out, "Waffles and a cup of coffee."

She smiled kindly at him before she left. Dean glanced around the diner. At one booth, two kids tossed French fries at each other while the mother ignored them and stared at her cell phone. In another booth, a man in a suit was typing furiously at his laptop. A nearby table had a couple of college students with their papers scattered about them, studying. Dean bit his lip as he thought how unfair life was. He, Sam, and Castiel had given everything to save the world, yet these people would never know the precipice in which their world had stood. No legends would be told about Castiel's heroism. 

When the waitress placed his plate of waffles in front of him, Dean felt his stomach clench in a wave of nausea. He picked up the fork and took a bite anyway. He forced each bite of waffle down his throat until about half the waffle remained. He finished off his coffee and wandered out of the diner after placing a twenty-dollar bill on the table.

He walked until he found a park. He collapsed on a park bench as he watched kids play. He looked at the bench next to him, and for a moment, convinced himself he heard the rustle of wings and Castiel telling him he had doubts. He looked at the children. Castiel had said each human was one of his Father's creations, a piece of art. Dean stood up and meandered down near some train tracks. He walked into a broken down, abandoned building and started punching the wall. He screamed fruitlessly at the sky at Chuck, telling him Castiel didn't deserve what had happened. When he had no energy left for screaming, Dean just slid down the wall he had been punching and sat on the chunks of concrete and debris. He wrapped his arms around his legs and buried his face in his knees. He didn't know how much time had passed before he heard a buzzing noise. He looked up to find a bee perched on his hand. 

The bee tilted its head at him, one antenna bent awkwardly. Dean said, "Hello, there." The bee sat motionlessly on his hand, looking at Dean.

The corner of Dean's mouth quirked into a sad smile as he asked, "Are you a friend of Cas?"

The bee tilted its head again as it flew off Dean's hand and out of the ramshackle building to a patch of blue wildflowers. The blue matched Castiel's eyes almost perfectly. Dean looked up at the sky and whispered, "Cas, did you just send me a bee?"

Dean picked himself off the ground and dusted himself off. He said quietly, "I know you can't hear my prayers. I know you are dead. But, you've surprised me before, Cas. You've come back when I neither expected or deserved it. If you can hear me this time, don't let me off easy. I love you. Don't let me weasel out of it. I love you and that ain't ever gonna change. Please come back to me. If you can't or don't want to, that's ok. I'll keep grinding. If you do though, don't let me be a chickenshit. Give me the look you have right before you smite someone and tell me to grow a pair. Those exact words -- grow a pair. I need you."

Dean rubbed his bleeding and raw knuckles across his pants. "I gotta call her, don't I? She's going to kick my ass, Cas. But I got to make that call." Dean headed back to his hotel room.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

In a dark empty place of nothingness, Castiel looked around confused. He wandered aimlessly, looking for anything but nothing. He didn't know how long he had been looking. Time had lost all meaning, but it seemed forever. All he had was a growing sense he had gone or was going crazy.

He stopped and scrunched his eyes as he heard a faint prayer; he missed most of it, but he sounded as if Dean was asking about a bee. He concentrated harder, but the distance was too great. All he had heard was something about weasels grinding chickenshit and growing a pair. He shook his head because that was a strange thing to pray for. He concentrated harder and heard the final words clearly, "I need you."

Castiel strode more purposely looking for anyone or any way out of the darkness. He'd find a way back to the Winchesters. They needed him. Dean needed him.


	2. But He Was My Doof

Dean called Claire later that afternoon and they arranged to meet for coffee the next morning at the diner. Claire was about six hours out.

When it was time to meet her, Dean found a corner booth and ordered a cup of coffee. He watched out the window as Claire parked her battered little car next to the Impala. He mentally braced himself for the Claire tornado that was about to blow through, sure it would leave devastation and chaos in its wake. She strode into the diner with anger simmering off her. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a black leather jacket and black work boots over jeans and a grey t-shirt. She snarled at Dean, "Jody told me about Cas before you called. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think…"

"You're right you didn't think. He was all that I had left of my family."

Dean raised his eyebrows at her, "I didn't think you'd care that much. I didn't know you talked that much."

"Who do you think taught him about emoticons, dumb ass?" Claire looked at him indignantly. "You never taught him things like that. You never tried to teach him to fit in, I did. I taught him how to tie his freaking tie. How many years did you let him wander around with a backward tie, assbutt?"

"Claire…"

"He might have been lame and a doof, but he was my doof." Claire's eyes filled with tears as she finally slid into the booth across from Dean.

"I'm sorry, Claire." Dean looked out the window, composing his thoughts.

Claire said in a shaken voice, "I loved him, Dean. He… I hated him for a long time and resented him, but he saved me. I loved him, and I never told him. I never told him that I forgave him for everything."

Dean responded quietly, "I never told him either, Claire. Even when he told me."

Claire's eyes narrowed. "Like a brother?"

"Honestly, I don't know how to put it into words. So, I never tried. He was a weird, dorky little guy, but I've been completely lost without him. I should have called you and told you, but I've been so spun out that I… I just don't know what I'm doing. Sam and I are fighting; Sam has Jack with him. Jack thinks Cas is his father. And I just don't know…" Dean frowned. "Being around Jack is like have a wound that won't scab over. Every time I see him; he's so much like Cas, you know. He even does the stupid head tilt."

"Hey, I like Cas' head tilt. It makes him look like a puppy or something. I talked Jody's neighbor into calling their puppy Cas because it tilts its head just like him."

Dean smiled sadly, "Cas was kind of like a puppy. The same type of stupid devotion that got him killed."

"I promised I wouldn't tell you something, but he's dead. And, I don't know… Do confidences last after you die?"

"I think that's up to you to decide, Claire." Dean played with a packet of sugar on the table, tearing off the corners and not meeting Claire's eyes.

Claire sighed deeply. "I don't know if I should tell this or not. I'm not sure whether it will make things better or worse for you." She paused and fidgeted in her seat a moment, looking away, before continuing, "I told him I liked girls. I mean, there was this girl. Her name was Casey and I really liked her, and I told Cas. I wasn't sure how he'd react; he's an angel. But he told me God wouldn't care, and that he definitely didn't care. He said I should just be true to myself. Then, he told me he shouldn't be the one to give advice because he loved you and didn't do anything about it. He always left because he was afraid of letting it slip. Even when he told you he loved you, he made it ambiguous by including your mom and Sam."

Dean worried his bottom lip with his teeth. A single tear trailed on his cheek. He ignored what Claire said about Castiel because he didn't want to deal with it. After a moment, he changed the subject, "Where is this Casey now?"

"Oh, she didn't like girls. I tried to ask her out, and she looked at me like I was crazy. So, I left Sioux Falls and killed a Wendigo. Alex was teasing me so bad about my unrequited love that I had the choice between ganking the Wendigo or ganking Alex. I figured the Wendigo would make Jody less mad."

"Yeah, killing Alex would have definitely put you on Jody's bad side."

Claire rolled her eyes and then sighed sadly, "We used to have arguments about which was worst--being raised by vampires or having your dad used an angel condom and your mother used as angel battery. That is a conversation that two people should never have."

Dean sucked in his breath for a moment as he thought of how much both Alex and Claire had been through. He finally said, "Alex loves you."

"I love her too but don't tell her that. It's easier this way."

Dean snorted, "You two really did become sisters."

"Well, duh." Claire looked away, "I called Sam. You need to talk to him."

"He kicked me out."

"From what I can tell, he had a reason."

Dean frowned, "I can't stand to be around the kid. He reminds me so much of Cas…"

Claire looked into Dean's eye, "What did the kid do exactly that was bad?"

"He tricked Cas into running off with him. Manipulated him and gave him visions."

Claire said quietly, "I blamed Castiel for my father for years. But, in the end, it was my dad's decision to say yes. Because of that, Cas saved the world. You told me that. Do you think Cas manipulated my father?"

"No, he told him, straight up…"

Claire said, "What exactly did Jack do? Did he stab Cas?"

"No, he just was the reason that Cas was there."

Claire looked at Dean, "Are you mad because Jack gave Cas a false vision, which you don't know is even false? Or are you mad at Jack because he took Cas away from you?" Dean just stared at her. She continued, "I hated Cas for a long, long time because he took my dad away. I thought he lied and tricked my dad into doing crap. But, you told me, because my father believed him and let Cas in, Cas was able to save the world. My dad was a hero. Could the same be true of Jack; maybe he's not lying? Just because you don't understand it, doesn't mean it's not understandable."

Dean looked at her confused for what seemed like several minutes as thoughts churned through his head. He finally said, "When did you become so wise?"

Claire shrugged, "I had two really great dads and a moose uncle as examples. Sam said he thinks you need to give Jack a chance. I'm with you -- I rather gank him before he becomes like Superman or something. But, Cas believed in him, and so does Sam. So, I think we gotta give him a chance."

Dean nodded slowly. "I'm not quite ready to go back yet."

Claire smiled, "That's good because I'm on my way to do a salt and burn in Denver. I could use a buddy. Let's say I park my car somewhere safe, and we hit the road together."

"I thought you always wanted to work alone."

Claire shrugged, "Maybe I've decided to expand my horizons, old man. I need to teach the old dog some new tricks. Let's go kill a ghost. You're such a geezer, I'll be burning the bones before you figure out how to get out of the car."

Dean smiled at her fondly, "I'll bet you a six pack."

Claire snorted, "Don't need you to buy me beer anymore. I got enough fake IDs."

"Hey, I'm staying at the hotel down the street. I'll pack up my stuff. Text me where you stash your car and I'll pick you up."

Claire nodded, "Ok, doof. Don't fall asleep, geezer."

Dean watched her leave the diner before standing up. He walked to the hotel deep in thought. When he arrived, he wrinkled his nose up in disgust at the mess he had left the room in the previous two nights. Beer and whiskey bottles littered the floor. He pulled out his phone and called Sam.

Sam answered with an obvious amount of relief, "Dean. Are you ok?"

"You kicked me out less than two days ago. I can take care of myself that long."

Sam sighed before saying, "I'm sorry, Dean. I had no right to tell you to leave."

"It's better this way, Sam. Maybe you can make some progress with the kid if I'm not there to bring you down. If you need me, I'll come back. Until then, I'm going to do some small hunts and work things out."

"I'm not happy with you hunting alone, Dean.''

Dean snorted, "I hunted by myself before you knew how to hold a .45, Sam. But don't worry, Claire assigned herself to be my babysitter. Sam, I don't know if I will ever be able to stand to be in the room with the kid. I know you got to do what you got to do, though. We'll just take things one day at a time, ok? I know you think you can save Mom, but I just don't have the faith. Between losing Mom and Cas… I just don't know which way is up anymore, but I'll just keep grinding and figuring things out. I'm not going to do anything stupid; well, any more stupid than normal."

"Ok, Dean." Sam's voice went quiet before whispering, "It might not seem like it you, but I miss him too. I love Cas. He… He was a friend, but he was also… I don't know… Like a symbol that there was still this greater power than us, looking out for us. He made his share of mistakes, but he was like… good, truly good. He believed in me before I believed in myself."

Dean choked out, "He made me believe I was worthy. I mean, if this celestial being cared about me, then there must be something in me worth caring about."

"You are worthy, Dean. But yeah, I know what you mean, but he also thought Jack was worthy, so I got to try for him. You know. It's not just about getting Mom back; it's about honoring what Cas believed in. Jack is good; I have faith in that."

"Cas once pointed out that was my problem -- I didn't have enough faith. I'll try, Sam. I will. Just give me some time and space. Next time I come home, I'll have myself put together better. Ok?"

"You better, jerk."

"Bye, bitch." Dean ended the call. 

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

When Claire and Dean started the drive, Claire just stared out the window. Dean offered to let her choose the music in an attempt to placate her, but she just picked up the tape on the top and stuck it in without looking at it. Dean grimaced when it was Zeppelin; he had problems listening to them because they reminded him of the mixtape he had given Castiel. The mixed tape was in his top drawer along with his box of photographs.

When they were about an hour away from the ghost location, Claire finally spoke. "Here's what I know -- a woman named Angela Breyer was killed in her home. The police could find no possible way anyone entered the house, and it had a good security system."

Dean grunted, "It doesn't necessarily mean this is our kind of thing, Claire. Could be a killer just good at covering his tracks."

Claire's rolled her eyes, "That's not all the research I did, doof. Breyer wasn't the first death. Three months earlier, the same thing happened at another town 20 miles away to a married couple named Kramer. Their maid found them bludgeoned to death in their house. Again, the maid said the security system was on and police found no sign of forced entry."

Dean asked, "What's the connection then?"

"Last week, an auctioneer, John Murray, who was managing the estate sale of the Kramer's belongings was pushed from behind and fell down a flight of stairs but survived. He never saw who pushed him; he claimed that no one was there. Our last victim, Breyer, attended that estate sale and made some purchases according to her credit card account."

Dean nodded, looking impressed. "So, cursed object?"

Claire answered, "My guess is vengeful spirit attached to an object. Mrs. Kramer's mother was bludgeoned to death by her husband five years ago. He attempted to make it look like an intruder, but the cops caught on. They were about to arrest him when he committed suicide. My thought is something triggered the vengeful spirit which killed the couple. The item the spirit is linked to wound up at the auctioneer's, which in turn, was tragically purchased by Breyer."

"Breyer have family?"

Claire looked sheepish, "That's about where I was when you called me. Breyer has a daughter named Tyler. I was going to go out to the vic's house tomorrow and talk to her."

Dean nodded, "Good work." Dean smiled at Claire; he knew Castiel would be both dismayed at the thought of Claire hunting and proud that she wanted to save people. He glanced over to the closest person he'd ever had a daughter. He raised Sam, he tried to raise Ben. The blonde girl sitting on the car seat next to him was his strongest remaining connection to Castiel. He vowed to himself he'd stay more in contact with her and make sure she knew all the ins and outs of hunting if that was what she was determined to do with her life. He owed it to Castiel.


	3. Wayward Daughter

Dean knocked on the front door of the house in his FBI suit. Claire refused to change from her leather jacket and black jeans. She said she would just pretend it was take-your-daughter-to-work day at the FBI. Dean rolled his eyes but went with it.

A teenage girl, probably about sixteen years or so, answered the door. She seemed vaguely familiar to Dean, but he couldn't place it. She had vivid green eyes and sandy blonde hair. She wore a green flannel shirt over a green tank top with jeans and work boots. She glared at them, "What do you want?"

"My name is Agent Page with the FBI. This is my… daughter, Claire. She's riding along with me today. I just want to ask a few questions about the death of Angela Breyer. Is there an adult home?"

The girl gave them a measured look. "I want to see some ID." Dean pulled out his ID and let her take a long look at it. The girl said, "I'm Tyler Breyer. My uncle will be here this afternoon. Angela was my mother. What do you need to know?"

Dean shifted uncomfortably, "I could come back later."

Tyler shrugged and popped a bubble with her bubble gum. "It won't change anything. My mom will still be dead, so let's just get it over with."

She led them into the living room and paused. She gestured to the couch and walked over to the stereo system. "You mind if I play some music. It will calm me down some." Without waiting for a replay, she pushed a button and Led Zeppelin wafted out of the speakers. Dean grimaced before sitting on the couch with Claire, while Tyler sat in a side chair. She popped the bubblegum out of her mouth, wrapped in a wrapper, and placed it on the coffee table. 

"Can you tell us what happened?"

Tyler put her feet up on the table and leaned back. "I was at the movie on a date with a guy named Frank Rivera. I came home and found my mom on the floor dead in the kitchen. She had been hit in the head by something; the police aren't sure what. There weren't any signs of forced entry. The camera we have on the door doesn't show her letting anyone in. None of the windows were unlocked. The police put the time of death around 6 pm. I have an alibi and no reason to kill my mother. Only the two of us have keys. That's it. Any questions?"

Claire looked at her, "What's with the attitude? Shouldn't you be more upset?"

Dean hissed, "Claire."

"I wasn't so calm the day after my mom was murdered," Claire said defiantly to Dean.

Tyler glared at Claire. "Crying about it in front of you ain't going to bring my mom back, is it? She's dead. No one is going to find the killer. There's no one for them to find because they ain't going to think of where to look for her them."

Dean interrupted, "Tell me what happened previously in the day. There were two similar murders in an adjacent township a couple of months ago."

Tyler sighed, "Mom and I went antiquing in the morning at an estate sale. She restored vintage furniture for a living. We bought some old photo albums and a couple of pieces of furniture. Mom was happy as a clam going through the photo albums; she loved old pictures and things. I got ready for my date. Frank picked me up and when I came back six hours later, Mom was dead."

Dean let out a quiet gasp as he noticed a picture of a blonde woman with Tyler on the mantle of the fireplace. He stood up and walked over to it in stunned silence. He turned around and looked at Tyler. "Is your mom's maiden name Preston?"

"How'd you know?" Tyler looked at him suspiciously.

"Did your mom ever mention an old orchard?" Dean stammered. Claire raised an eyebrow because Dean seemed completely unnerved.

Tyler's eyes narrowed again. "She did. How do you know about the Anderson Orchard?"

A sudden knock on the made all three of them jump. Tyler looked at her phone and said, "Fuck." Dean's eyes widened as he looked at her. She looked at him irritated, "Kids say that nowadays, Gramps. Get over it. You want to know what my mom said, you play along with everything that goes down in the conversation with the woman at the door. You don't go along with what I say, the game is over. I won't talk anymore. Capiche?"

Dean nodded. Claire just continued to stare between the two of them. Tyler growled, "Follow me. What's your first name, Page?"

He said Dean without thinking about it. Claire whispered, "That wasn't what your ID…"

Tyler caught them both in a glare. "Dean, Claire, go along with everything I say. Got it?"

Dean said, "Yes, ma'am."

Tyler nodded before opening the door. "Hi, Ms. Stewart. Uncle Dean, Claire, this is Ms. Stewart from Child Protective Services. I told her my uncle was coming to get me today. She's just double-checking that's happening. As I told you, Ms. Stewart, I have a family. It just took them a couple of days to get here."

The woman at the door was dressed in a dark skirt and jacket with sensible heels. Her dark hair was pulled back in a severe bun. She carried a clipboard with forms on it.

She looked at Dean suspiciously, "Mister?"

"Smith. I'm Dean Smith. This is my daughter, Claire. I'm Tyler's uncle."

Tyler said, "He's my dad's brother. He comes from…"

"Kansas, ma'am. I'm from Kansas. Live right outside of Lawrence."

Ms. Stewart said, "There's no father listed on your birth certificate, Tyler."

Dean said, "My brother was a bit of a rogue and a vagabond, ma'am. He died several years back. Angela wasn't too fond of him and he was a real ass. However, I kept in touch with her over the years and with Tyler, of course. I understand why she wouldn't put my brother on the birth certificate. His name was… Adam."

Claire interjected, "I wouldn't claim Uncle Adam as my dad either. He probably went straight to hell."

Dean gave her a stricken look a moment before Tyler interjected, "So, you see Ms. Stewart, I don't need to go into the foster system. I have my uncle and cousin right here."

Claire said, "You can tell -- they have the same green eyes. Exactly the same shade and shape. Check out that jawline. And look at their hair, isn't the resemblance uncanny?"

Dean looked at Claire with his jaw opened. He wondered what game she was playing. Tyler threw Claire a confused look.

Ms. Stewart said, "Yes, I definitely see that. Before you can leave town with Tyler, I will need a DNA test to ensure you're related because her father is not on her birth certificate. You can see how that is a necessary precaution. I'll also need to run a background check on you."

"Not a problem, ma'am. So happy to meet you and appreciate you looking out for Tyler here. She's a good kid."

Ms. Stewart responded, "I'll be back tomorrow with the necessary paperwork."

After she closed the door, Dean said, "We've got a huge friggin' problem, girls."

Tyler shrugged. "I was planning on skipping town anyway. There's no way I'm going to end up in a foster system. That ain't happening. I'll figure out something."

Claire looked at Dean intently, "The foster system's horrible. You can't let her wind up there. It'd be better to take her to Jody's before that."

Dean sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "First, we got to figure out what killed Angela. Then, we'll figure out the rest of it. Ok, girls?"

Tyler went back and slid down into the chair. "Ok, how do you know about Mom and the orchard and who are you if you aren't the FBI?"

Dean sighed and sat back on the couch. Claire stood, looking at Dean with her arms crossed, glaring. Dean began, "I hunt monsters. Seventeen years ago, I was working solo on a case. I usually work with my brother, Sam, but he was in college, and my dad was off on one of his lone wolf gigs. Your mom saw a ghost in an orchard. It attacked her. I saved her, but she saw me kill it. So, I had to tell her about the supernatural. It was dead though; whatever this is, it's not that."

Claire pulled out a device from her pocket. It buzzed angrily. Claire looked at Dean pointedly, "That's not what the EMF says."

"Why wait seventeen years, Claire? And the orchard is about 50 miles from here."

Tyler said, "A ghost can't get in the house. All the windows and external doors are lined with salt. Mom said that kept ghosts out. Even the front door if you look at the frame above the door."

"She what?" Dean looked at her shocked.

"Mom was big into supernatural things. She has scrapbooks of hauntings and stuff."

Claire said, "Well, if the ghost itself couldn't come in on its own power. Then, somehow the ghost was bought in."

Dean interrupted, "The photo albums you said she bought." Tyler nodded and walked over to a large roll-top desk. She opened it and brought out five photo albums. Dean tensed as he suddenly felt a chill and his breath became visible. He took two steps towards Tyler before something slammed him against the far wall. Claire grabbed a fireplace poker and took a swing at the form beginning to coalesce in front of her. Tyler dropped the photo albums and ran towards the hallway. Dean shouted after her, "Stay in the room, Tyler." 

Dean staggered to his feet, just in time to see a ghost of a middle-aged woman rematerialize and toss him against the other wall. Claire slid across the floor and swung the poker again. The ghost dematerialized. Dean shrugged in pain and crawled towards the photo albums, as Claire flew against the room with a loud thud against the wall. Claire groaned in pain and remained motionless. The ghost started to materialize again as Dean reached the photo albums, he grimaced expecting to get hit again. He looked up in surprise as Tyler yelled at him to duck as she pulled the trigger on a shotgun. The ghost dematerialized. Dean was confused a moment as he realized that she was shooting the ghost with rock salt. He pulled out his lighter and caught the photo albums on fire. The ghost materialized for a moment before shrieking and glowing with fiery light. Dean dropped the photo albums in the trash can.

Tyler dropped the rifle and raced to Claire's unconscious form. "Her pulse is strong," she called over to Dean. "I think she just got knocked out."

Claire blinked her eyes, "I'm fine. I have a hard head."

Dean looked at Tyler confused, "How did you know to shoot rock salt?"

"Mom always kept this shotgun in the closet just in case." Tyler looked up at Dean. "I guess it just wasn't close enough that night." 

Claire stood up slowly, "Pack your bag. You're coming with us."

Dean said, "Claire…"

Tyler looked between them and walked out of the room.

Dean hissed, "Claire, I can barely take care of myself."

"We aren't leaving her here. Tell me one thing. Seventeen years ago, did you have sex with that girl's mother?"

"Yeah. I spent a weekend with her, but…"

Claire said, "That's your daughter, Dean. Whether or not you like you, you know it. She looks like you, she talks like you, she likes the same music as you, and the timeframe is right. We can run a paternity test if you want. But you know, and I know what's the one fucking thing that parents should never do to their children?"

"Claire…"

"Leave them, Dean. Abandon them. You and I are both victims of absentee parents and I'm not going to stand by and let you do that to her. You are going to man up and take responsibility or I'm going to kick your ass all the way to Jody's."

Dean protested, "She's safer not in the life we lead…"

"Like she was just safe against that ghost? No, Dean. There is no negotiation in this." Claire crossed her arms.

"Claire, I got Cas killed. I ruined his life. I am poison. Toxic, I kill things."

Claire snorted, "Cas made his choices. He died fighting for something he believed in. You can't take that away from him. And do you think that Cas for one minute would abandon her? After he realized what he had done to me, he never gave up on me. Even when I sent him away. Even when I told him to get lost. Even when I called him a monster. He kept trying. And when I accepted him, he started talking to me every single week. He'd come by to talk to me."

Dean acquiesced, "We can take her with us. Maybe, Jody…"

Claire stared at him with her arms crossed still. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. For now, we'll take her with us."

Tyler reappeared with a suitcase, a backpack slung over her shoulder, and a cat carrier. As soon as she got close to Dean, he started sneezing. He growled, "What's in the cage?"

"Meg, my cat," Tyler responded. "Is that a problem?"

Dean muttered, "Just peachy."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Dean drove the car silently from Denver back to Kansas. Claire and Tyler chatted in the backseat about light subjects like favorite bands, actors, movies, and social media. Dean wanted to put as much distance as he could between him and the woman from CPS as possible, so he only stopped when one of the girls requested it. He kept glancing at Tyler in the back seat. He was freaked out that Tyler could possibly be his daughter. She was the right age and Claire wasn't wrong about how similar they looked. He felt the world was spinning even more out of control.

He pulled into the parking lot of a hotel in the small city of Grinnell. Without looking at them, he said, "I'll go get two rooms. You two can bunk up in one. I'll take the other."

After Dean left, Tyler smiled at Claire sadly, "Is he always like that?"

"Nope, believe it or not, this is a good day. I know things are crazy. Maybe I should have asked you before telling you to come with us," Claire looked at her ruefully.

"Dean Smith isn't his real name is it?" Tyler looked at her questioningly.

"No. He's not an FBI agent. I'm not his daughter. Pretty much, everything we told you is a lie. But, I'll get you somewhere safe."

Tyler shrugged, "Even if I have to strike out on my own, I figured it's better to do it someplace where no one knows me than where Ms. Stewart and the dour-faced brigade are looking for me. I got in trouble a lot, so they always assumed the worse. I wasn't a model student." She leaned toward Claire. "Is his name really Steven Tyler like the singer in Aerosmith?"

"Um, no. Why?"

Tyler started to laugh until tears came out of her eyes. "My name is Tyler because Mom named me after my father. She said his name was Steven Tyler. For a short time, I was convinced she was an Aerosmith groupie. Everything, including my name, is a lie."

Claire sighed, "I won't lie to you again. His name is Dean Winchester. He really does hunt monsters. I'm Claire Novak. Our relationship is complicated, but he's sort of like a combination of a dad and a big brother to me. My real parents died a long time ago, but I have an adopted mom named Jody who is awesome. I had an adopted dad, but he recently passed away. He and Dean were like really close, so Dean isn't his usual self. But, honestly, he's been worse."

Tyler sighed and wrapped her arms around her knees. "It was mostly just me and my mom. She married Graham Breyer when I was six. It wasn't a real marriage. He was this older, lonely dude who had retired from the military and had great medical benefits, and Mom got breast cancer. She worked as a waitress in a diner and was nice to him. After she got sick, he married her, so she could have good insurance. After she got treatment, her cancer went into remission. We lived with him out on his farm. It was nice. After he passed away two years ago, Mom sold the farm and we moved into that house. Mom was kind of a new age hippie type. She restored antique furniture, grew herbs, played with crystals, and researched supernatural crap. We had Graham's pension, and life was pretty good. Mom was a bit of a free spirit, and she and the school didn't exactly get along. That wasn't my first interaction with CPS. She wouldn't make me go to school when I didn't want to, and they wanted to force me to. School kind of sucked, because I already knew most the crap they wanted to teach me. Graham and Mom taught me lots of shit and I was really into reading. Mom started homeschooling me after the CPS got to be asses. That was cool."

Claire snorted, "I wasn't big on the whole school thing either. You know, Dean might be your father?"

"I heard you two. You weren't exactly quiet."

"You want to do a test?"

"I'll leave that up to Dean. He doesn't have to have me forced on him if he doesn't want me. Just drop me off in a city. I'll get by. I got a savings account, I know aikido, and I have Graham's gun in my backpack. I'll be fine." Tyler looked distressed, "I don't want to be forced on anyone."

"Shuddup. Dean is just a big messed-up pile of constipated emotion right now. I'm not dropping you off someplace. I've lived on the streets; it's harder than it seems. But, I know people, good people that would help you out with no questions asked. They'll help you build an identity, so you can do what you want. I think Dean just needs a little bit of time."

Dean rapped on the window right then, "You two going to talk the world to death or going to go to your room?"

The girls got out of the car and followed Dean to their rooms. Dean stopped at the doorway to theirs, "Can I come in a moment?"

Tyler looked at him and shrugged, "You're paying for it."

Dean sighed, "I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I'm asking if me coming into the room will do that."

Claire snorted, "Pervert."

Dean gave Claire a distressed look. Tyler interrupted, "It's fine. You could have already murdered me and dumped me in a ditch if that was your nefarious plan."

Dean walked in awkwardly and closed the door behind him. "I'm going to do a run to the store to get supplies for your cat. I assume a litter box, food, and bowls are needed? I don't know anything about cats, so if you two could text me a list. Send me a list of anything else you need. I'll bring back burgers if you like them?"

Claire smiled, "Will do, Dean. Hold on a minute at the car before leaving, ok?" After Dean left, Claire turned to Tyler, "You want the test?"

"If that's what Dean wants."

Claire sighed and walked out the door and headed to Dean, "You both are stubborn. I told her you might be her father."

Dean protested, "Claire…"

"Don't Claire me. You have a choice -- buy a test and know for sure or I'll take her to Jody's and I'll take responsibility for her. Now, go away."

Dean got behind the wheel of the Impala and drove to the closest CVS. He sat in the car for a few minutes before calling Sam. Sam answered on the third ring, "Hey, Dean. Dean, I'm sorry again…"

"No, Sammy. You were right. I'm… I'm not right, right now. A lot of things going on, and we don't really know about Jack. Maybe, he'll be fine. You were right, you were. It's just without Cas…" Dean paused trying to form his thoughts. Dean licked his lips and bit his bottom one nervously, "Do you think Jack is safe enough for visitors to the bunker?"

"He's not evil, Dean. Who are you going to bring though? Is that wise? Things are after Jack."

"I'll explain it to you later." Dean hung up the phone before saying anything else.

He thought back to his weekend with Angela Preston. He usually didn't hang out with civilians after taking care of a monster. However, he was lonely. His father had started to go off alone more and more, and Sam was in Stanford. She was really curious about the ghost. So, he stayed with her at her house. She grilled him on all things that went bump in the night and wasn't freaked out by it. Falling into bed with her seemed natural. He knew he used a condom; he always did. But those didn't always work perfectly. He hadn't wanted to leave Angela when he did, but John had called him wanting help with a nest of vampires and off he went like the good little soldier he was. He swung by her house a few months later, and she had moved. The neighbors hadn't known where she'd gone. He shrugged it off at the time, thinking it was probably for the best because he really wasn't relationship material.

He hadn't had a lot of weekends as nice as that. He didn't have to hide who and what he was. He wished he had given her his real name. She deserved to know, but his father had drilled lessons in him too deep; lying was as second nature as breathing and eating.

He went into the CVS to buy the test and cat supplies. He knew the truth in his gut already. Dean Winchester had a daughter.


	4. Heading Home

When Dean arrived back at the motel, he knocked on the girls' door. He dropped bags of hamburgers and fries on the table. He returned to the car and came back with the cat supplies and the other items from CVS. 

He joined Claire and Tyler at the table in their room. An awkward silence grew as they quietly ate. Dean kept staring at Tyler, and she squirmed slightly at the unnerving look.

Claire finally broke in, "Guys, nobody is going to bite anyone. Just eat your burger and be happy."

Dean said quietly, "I'm sorry, Tyler. You just remind me of your mother so much."

"Mom always said I reminded her of my father." Tyler stopped eating and stared at Dean, "Did you love her?"

Dean looked at the table intently for a moment before answering, "I didn't know her well enough to love her. But I can tell you, I never forgot her. There was a time in my life where I treated women as one-night stands. It's probably not appropriate for a man my age to tell you, but I was a slut. Seriously. It wasn't like that with your mom. I was mostly a disappear-in-the-night kind of guy. But your mom was different; we talked and got to know each other. We enjoyed each other's company -- that is not how I interacted with most women. I think the potential was there to love her, but I had a complicated family. My dad called, and I left her. When I came back a few months later, she was gone without a forwarding address. I didn't look for her because I just thought it was fate or destiny or some shit because I'm really not relationship material."

Tyler started at Dean, "Do you think you're my father?"

Dean gave her a measured look, "Yes, I do. I got the test, so we can make sure. Regardless of what it says, I'm going to help you. What happened to your mom sucks. She was wonderful and sweet and didn't deserve that. My brother, Sam, is pretty good at forging paperwork. We'll figure out how to get you cleared away with the state. Hell, if the test is positive, maybe we'll even go back and do things fair and square with the lady from CPS. "

Claire looked at Dean approvingly. "Let me do those test swabs for you, and I'll take them to FedEx to send them to lab first thing in the morning."

After they mailed the test the next morning, Dean drove the girls to Jody's. He was still hesitant to take Tyler back to the bunker and felt overwhelmed. He listened as Claire vaguely described to Tyler about how she was orphaned and came to be at Jody's. Claire talked about some of the monsters she hunted but stayed away from anything related to angels or demons. Tyler asked questions about how to kill different things, which filled Dean with dismay. Whatever happened, he had no intention of letting Tyler enter the hunter life. 

He tried to change the subject, "So, besides Zeppelin, what's bands do you like?"

Tyler responded, "Seger, Eagles, Skynyrd, Stevie Ray, Metallica. You know, the classics. Mom raised me on that stuff. Bon Jovi is probably my favorite after Zeppelin."

Claire rolled her eyes. "You like the old geezer stuff too."

Tyler looked indignant, "It's classic, timeless. Not geezer."

Dean nodded, "What she said."

Claire rolled her eyes. "Great, now there are two of you."

Dean looked in the rearview mirror at Tyler sitting behind him. Her green eyes met his in the mirror. He slumped in the seat; he wished he had Castiel to talk things over with. Castiel despite his lack of understanding of the nuances of most human behavior knew one thing very well -- how to give Dean perspective. Castiel didn't always understand humanity, but he understood Dean.

When they arrived at the Jody's, Claire told Dean and Tyler to wait outside a moment while she talked to Jody alone. She hadn't seen Jody in a while, so she wanted to square some things in private about how she had left school to hunt before introducing Tyler. Dean felt nervous as he found himself alone with Tyler for the first time. Both leaned against the side of the Impala. She stared at him with a penetrating look quietly for a couple of minutes before saying, "You know, you don't have to take me in or anything. Mom taught me how to be self-sufficient. I'm good."

Dean swallowed nervously, "I lost a lot lately, Tyler. My best friend died. My mom might be dead. This business Claire and I are in, it's not glamorous. It's dangerous and full of heartache. But, I grew up with only my brother really. My dad wasn't the best at being a dad. I had to raise my brother; I had to be like his mother and father. Family is really important to me, and I can't walk away if you are my daughter. Even, if you aren't my daughter, I'm going to make sure you get set up in a good place. A wise old man once told me family don't end with blood. Claire, she's family, she's not biologically related to me, but she's family. So is Jody and Jody's other adopted daughter Alex. Whether or not you are my biological daughter, you are going to end up family."

Jody poked her head out the door at that moment and said, "Dean, get in here."

Dean tugged Tyler on the arm and led her to the door. Tyler stared at Jody in her sheriff's uniform and gave Dean a panicked look. Jody smiled at her warmly.

Dean said, "It's ok. She's a sheriff but the friendly type. Tyler, this is Jody Mills."

Tyler said politely, "It's nice to meet you, Sheriff Mills."

Jody smiled widely at Tyler, "It's nice to meet you, sweetie. Just call me Jody though. Claire has given me a brief rundown of the situation, and I'm going to pull some strings and get some things cleared up for you. I'll figure out how to clear things with the CPS and get your paperwork straightened out. I know people who know people. Come on in. We're just about to have lunch."

Tyler followed Jody into the dining room. Claire already sat at the table. Dean could tell she had cried a little bit and was still sniffling some, but she didn't seem that upset. Alex sat at the table, as well, in blue scrubs and her long, dark hair pulled back into a ponytail.

Jody smiled at Tyler and said, "That's Alex Jones. She's lived with me for a few years after she ran into some problems. Alex, this is Tyler."

Alex's jaw dropped. "Tyler's the spitting image of you, Dean."

Some almost akin to pride bubbled up in Dean's chest in an unexpected way. He smiled at Alex, "She is, isn't she?"

"Have you told Sam yet?" Alex asked.

Dean said nervously. "Not yet. We did a test to make it official, but Sam has his hands full right now. Besides that, Tyler should get to know me before she has to meet the moose."

Alex snorted, "Sam is the easy one to get along with."

Tyler looked between then interestedly. Jody said, "Sam's a good guy. You'll like him, Tyler."

Tyler nodded and sat down at the table. Claire pushed a bowl of chili in her direction. "Jody makes great chili." Claire smiled reassuringly. 

The group chatted over lunch about light-hearted subjects before Alex left to go to work. Claire and Tyler took the cat to Claire's room, so it could get out of its carrier and stretch its legs.

Jody and Dean remained at the table. Jody gave Dean an appraising look, "You gave Patience a nice speech about staying out of the life. What are you going to do with Tyler? You know she's welcome to stay with me. Claire's not around much; I can't keep her tied down. I got room for another wayward girl."

Jody stood up and walked to the fridge to get two beers. She placed one in front of Dean before sitting down again.

Dean gave Jody a bleak look. "I dunno. Jody, I’m so lost."

"Sam needs you."

Dean took a deep breath. "I know."

"Just remember, you have friends. Donna and I can help you. You aren't in all this alone. It's ok to lean on others sometimes. And, it's ok to grieve and talk about your feelings. I know that's not your thing, but I'll listen if you need me to. Do you want to talk about Cas?" She smiled at him gently.

"You never even got a chance to meet him."

Jody replied, "Claire hung the sun and the moon on him. He must have been something special."

Dean stared at his beer. "I…" He stopped, his voice shaking.

Jody rubbed his shoulder. "I know."

"I loved him. I never told him. It never seemed right. There's was always some shit going down. Sam is attached to the very thing that got Cas killed and mom zapped into another universe. And now, Tyler." Dean shook as he reached out for his beer.

Jody put her arms around him. "It's ok to cry, Dean."

Dean hesitated a moment before burying his face into Jody's shoulder. His frame was wracked with sobs for several moments before pulling himself together. He looked at her woefully, "I bet you are sorry you asked."

"I'm always here for you and Sam."

"I'm going to go for a walk for a few minutes."

Jody nodded and started clearing the table. Dean walked outside and sat on the Impala's hood. He held his beer between his hands and took a long draw on it before pulling the phone out of his pocket. He punched in Sam's number.  
Sam answered with a relieved voice, "Dean."

"How's Satan's offspring doing?" Dean smiled dryly as he imagined Sam's bitch face.

Sam retorted, "Jack is doing just fine. I think I need to take him out of the bunker though, Dean. I can't keep him cooped up in here forever. "

"I have a daughter," Dean blurted out. "I mean I took a paternity test and haven't gotten the results back yet. But I'm sure she's mine."

Sam pause before responding, "You thought Ben was yours too."

"A - you are never supposed to mention him. B - this is different. Claire spotted the resemblance immediately, the timing is right, and you have to meet her."

Sam went silent for a few moments before saying quietly, "That's one of the people you mentioned bringing back to the bunker."

"Yeah. The other might be Claire for a while."

"Dean, things are after Jack. I don't think he's evil, but…"

"She's my daughter, Sammy."

Sam paused again and restarted, "Maybe, you two should just spend time together away from the bunker."

"Sam, you need me. You can't handle that all on your own."

"A civilian, Dean."

Dean snapped, "You think I don't know that, Sammy? I could leave her here with Jody and continue to be an absentee dad. But once things figure out she's related to me, she'll be in danger. Another pawn. She's already fought a ghost. Saved my life."

Sam said, "It's up to you, Dean. I don't like it, but it's up to you."

After finishing the call with Dean, Sam paced the floor. All he was doing lately was freaking Jack out. He had to get Jack out of the bunker, but he was scared to do it without backup. Both angels and demons were after Jack. If they went out alone, it would only be a matter of time before something picked up their trail. 

He sighed heavily at the library table as he watched Jack try to move the pencil. "Jack, you can stop now. It's time for us to take a break. You want to go watch a movie with me?"

Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "Ok. I'm sorry, Sam, that I can't do it. I'm trying."

Sam shrugged, "Even if you can never move that pencil or open a rift to rescue Mom, you are still welcome here. You will still become part of the family."

"But Dean…"

"Dean will be better. He's just being…Dean. He handles grief very badly. We lost your mom, our mom, Cas, and Crowley all at the same time and it threw him for a loop. Dean loves family more than anything. When he loves, he loves deeply. Losing Cas has pretty much broken him. With time, he'll process."

"Were he and my father romantic partners?"

Sam looked startled at Jack, "Why would you think that?"

"Although the others make him feel grief, his grief for Castiel is far greater and different. I can feel his pain even though he's far away."

"To be honest, Jack, I don't know what they were. They were just… part of one another. I accepted it and didn't ask questions. Dean spent a year in purgatory looking for Cas. Cas gave up everything to save Dean, his home, his family, everything. Losing Cas… It's like a piece of Dean has gone missing, and there's nothing to fill the hole."

Jack looked at Sam mournfully, "I miss Castiel as well. He made me and my mom feel safe. He saved us from the bad woman and then looked after us. My mom thought he would be able to take care of me."

"Cas was my best friend. I'll do everything in my power to take care of you for him. Now, let's go watch the Hobbit and eat some popcorn. You'll like it."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Dean and the girls spent the night at Jody's. Claire and Alex remained cloistered in Claire's room chatting, while Dean watched a movie on the television. Jody sat next to him, silently drinking a beer. She squeezed his knee periodically to remind him she was there, but, otherwise, left Dean to his own thoughts.

Dean was distracted and didn't pay attention to the movie as he pondered what the new normal should be. He was torn whether to leave Tyler with Jody. Jody offered, and Dean was half tempted to take her up on it. However, unlike Alex and Claire, Tyler might have an existing actual family. Not a large family, only him and Sam now, but a family. After the movie ended, Jody gave Dean a pillow and blanket and headed to bed.

Dean finally fell into an exhausted stupor. He awoke when Claire hissed his name.

He looked up to see Claire and Tyler looking down at him. Both were dressed in pajamas with a just-got-out-of-bed look. Dean grumbled, "Need coffee."

Tyler pushed a cup of coffee into his hands, "Already covered."

Dean took several sips of coffee before saying. "What's up?"

Claire looked at him intently, "We got the results of the test and haven't looked at them. We waited until you could see them with us."

Dean looked at Tyler steadily, "No matter the results, we will take care of you."

She snorted, "I got that from the first half a dozen times you said it."

Claire muttered, "Peas in a pod," before going to her room to retrieve her laptop. She opened the email. "You guys want me to leave to give you privacy and you do this?"

Dean looked at Tyler who shrugged before answering, "Nope, Claire. We're all family here."

Claire opened the email and read it aloud. The results confirmed that Dean was related to Tyler. Dean felt a cascade of emotions before pulling Tyler into a hug. He said, "I want to take you to go see Sammy. He'll want to meet you."

Tyler nodded. She chewed on the bottom of her lip for a moment, "Ok." She looked at Claire with wide eyes.

Claire said, "I'm coming with." She glared at Dean to see if he'd protest.

Dean looked reassured, "Ok, Claire. No arguments there. I have to see what the situation is at home to figure out where we're at after that. There's a lot we have to discuss." Dean felt the loss of his mother more keenly at that moment. Maybe if he had had Tyler when Mary first came back, she wouldn't have been drawn into the whole Lucifer mess.

Dean spent the morning shopping with Jody, Tyler, and Claire to get Tyler more clothes and necessary toiletries before heading to the bunker. Dean watched dazed as all the things a teenage girl needed were added to the cart -- he balked at standing on the tampon aisle with them. He stood at the end of the aisle staring at different body washes, wondering why people wanted to smell like coconuts, peaches, or strawberries.

After Jody helped him identify and buy everything they needed, Dean, Claire, and Tyler headed to the bunker. 

Dean played his music softly as Claire and Tyler chatted in the back seat again. He occasionally gave an uncomfortable look at the cat carrier on the seat next to him. Tyler's cat, Meg, was quiet, but Dean knew he would have to keep up a steady stream of antihistamines or he'd be sneezing and wheezing. He figured allergy shots were a thing in his future. He also wondered what the odds were that Tyler would name something Meg.

As they crossed into Kansas, he turned off the radio and said quietly, "I got to tell you more about Jack. Jack is…" Dean paused not knowing how to continue.

Claire interrupted, "He's a super powerful kid, and they don't know whether he'll use his powers appropriately or not."

Tyler asked, "Like a mutant? X-men?"

Claire nodded, "Kinda like that. Think more Luke Skywalker. Evil father, but he's being raised by good people. He might get tempted by the dark side, but it's up to us to make sure he's swayed to the light side. Make sense?"

After Tyler nodded, Dean said, "You are taking everything in stride, Tyler. I'd be totally freaking out by now. How are you so calm?"

Tyler thought before answering, "My mom told me about the ghost in the orchard when I was a kid. She collected articles about the things that went bump in the night. She researched things. And I helped kill the ghost that killed her. I'm a mess inside, but what good is it going to do to show that on the outside? I'd like nothing more than to wake up and find out all of this is a dream and my mom is making scrambled eggs in the kitchen. That's not going to happen though, is it?"

Dean sighed, "It's a lot, I know. Your mom is gone, and you're stuck with me. And I know squat about teenage girls. So, you're going to have to teach me shit."

Tyler retorted, "And you are going to have to teach me about hunting."

Dean felt himself beginning to panic before answering calmly, "It's no life for you."

Claire said, "Sometimes you don't choose the life. It chooses you."

Dean clenched his jaw but decided to save the argument for another day. As the sun went down, Dean drove through the night. At the last gas station, Claire had swapped place with the cat and was sitting next to him, her mouth opened with quiet snores. He glanced repeatedly at the backseat where Tyler was asleep with the cat out of its kennel in her lap. 

Dean muttered to himself, "So, Cas, what would you think about this one? I'm flying blind here, man. I'm going to fuck this up so bad."

The phone rang. He glanced at the number and didn't recognize the number. He almost decided to ignore it but answered right before it went to voicemail.

A deep gravelly voice resonated over the phone, "Hello, Dean."


	5. ET Phones Home

Time stood still for Dean for a moment. He stopped breathing and his shoulders tensed. For a moment, he told himself that the familiar voice on the phone must be a shapeshifter, a demon, or something other than his angel. He said quietly, "Cas?"

The voice said, "Yeah, Dean, it's me. I'm at a payphone and only have enough change for one call."

At that moment, Dean didn't care if it might be a monster. He just knew he wanted to be there as fast as possible. 

"Where, Cas?"

"Omaha, Nebraska, in the alley behind the Buffalo Bar. I think the phone is going to hang up on us, Dean."

"What happened?" Dean heard the call disconnect. "Son of a bitch," he growled.

Claire blinked slowly awake, "What Dean?"

"We have to make a short detour, Claire. I need to check on something." Dean turned the car around quickly, the tires protesting noisily.

Claire looked at him with a suspicious look. "What's going on, Dean? Do we need to fight something?"

"Nope, I'm dropping the two of you at a diner, and then I need to meet with someone. It shouldn't take long."

"I thought we were going straight back to the bunker."

Dean snapped, "Plans change." He heard Tyler wake up startled after his outburst. "I'm sorry, Claire. I just heard from an old friend. I need to talk to him for a few minutes. So, please be patient."

"What crawled up your ass?" Claire rolled her eyes.

Tyler said, "It's ok. I'm kind of hungry anyway."

"I'll take you guys to an IHOP once we hit Omaha."

Claire muttered under her breath, "I know when you aren't telling me something, Dean."

Dean whispered back, "I have to check something out, Claire. It shouldn't be an issue, but if I'm not back in an hour, call Sam to come and get you."

Dean was silent until they reached the IHOP. He watched the girls go safely in before pulling the car out and heading to the bar. Meg meowed in the back seat from her carrier.

"Sorry, Meg. I'll get you back to Tyler as soon as possible."

When Dean reached the alley, he crossed under a neon cross as he slowly stopped the Impala behind the bar. He saw the back of a familiar silhouette at the phone booth. He got out of the car staring at the figure as it slowly turned towards him. Dean swallowed, feeling light-headed, as he asked, "Cas, is that really you?" 

Castiel looked like tears were threatening to spill at any second answered, "Yeah. It's me."

Dean stared at Castiel's eyes. As their eyes met, Dean had no doubt it was Castiel. The tug that always occurred between the two of them when they stared at each other pulled him towards Castiel. He felt the pulse in his shoulder from where Castiel laid his hand on him all those years ago.

Dean didn't say another word as he closed the distance between them and pulled him into a prolonged hug. He buried his face for a moment in Castiel's shoulder before stepping back.

Castiel asked, "How long was I gone?"

Dean said simply, "Too damn long."

"Sam? Jack?"

"At the bunker. We'll head there after we pick someone up. Damn, it's good to have you back." Dean pulled Castiel back into his arms as if Castiel would disappear again if he didn't hold him close. Castiel rubbed comforting circles on Dean's back and carded his fingers through Dean's hair. Dean allowed himself the luxury of several minutes of standing there, just holding on to Castiel as tight as he could. 

Dean finally pulled away again. "We should head out." Castiel followed Dean to the Impala and silently got into the passenger's side. Dean started the car and put her into gear.

When a plaintive meow came from the back seat, Castiel looked confused. "Dean, you have a cat."

Dean smiled at Castiel, "It's not all I have. The cat's name is Meg. No relation."

"No relation to what?" Castiel asked confused.

Dean just smiled, "I'm just so damn happy you're back."

As he started to drive, Dean reached over and intertwined his fingers with Castiel's. Castiel looked startled for a moment, but then squeezed Dean's hand, brushing the back of it with his thumb.

"How is Jack?" Castiel asked.

"Ummm… Last I spoke to Sam, he was fine. He's not a baby though, Cas. He's a teenager."

Castiel looked startled for a moment, "Well, I guess that makes sense. He's more able to defend himself that way."

Dean offered, "Bright side, you won't have to potty train him. Cas, I screwed up and Jack is going to hate me. I've not treated him very well. Sam's been staying with him because I was sort of messed up and needed to get some space."

Castiel looked at him cautiously, "But he's ok?"

"Sam said he is."

Castiel nodded. "I'm sorry, Dean, that I wasn't more careful. I made you and Sam carry the weight of my responsibility."

"Dude, you were stabbed by Lucifer. It's not like you went out for a beer and cigarettes and didn't come back."

"Still…" They grew silent for a few minutes before Castiel asked, "But why a cat? And why Meg?"

Dean smiled at him. "Long story."

Castiel frowned as they pulled the IHOP parking lot. "Aren't we close to the bunker that you can eat when we get there? I want to see Jack. And Sam."

"Claire's in there, and the reason for the cat." Dean texted Claire to tell her he was in the parking lot. 

Castiel's face brightened when he saw Claire emerge from the restaurant, then his brows furrowed as he stared at Tyler. "Who is that with Claire?"

"My daughter," Dean looked at Castiel nervously.

Castiel looked at him alarmed. "Your daughter?"

"Come on," Dean said as he stepped out of the car. When Claire saw Castiel get out of the car, she froze. Her mouth dropped open for a moment before looking at Dean with wide eyes. Dean said, "It's really Cas."

Claire charged towards him, flinging her arms around him. She growled, "You doof. You died on me. Asshole."

"That's never stopped me from coming back before," Castiel smiled at her. He didn't show any reaction when Claire punched his shoulder.

As soon as Claire calmed down, Dean looked at Tyler. He turned to Castiel before saying, "Cas, this is Tyler. Tyler, this is my best friend, Castiel."

Tyler looked confused, "I thought he was dead."

Dean said, "He got better."

Tyler opened her mouth to respond but then snapped it shut. She had no clue what was going on anymore. Castiel offered a hand to her. After she took it, he placed his other hand over it. It reminded Dean of how Castiel had first taken Sam's hand so many years ago when they first met. "Tyler, I'm glad to meet you. The world can always use more Winchesters."

She smiled at him, "Well, my last name is technically Breyer. I only got the whole Dean Winchester is my father thing a few days ago."

Castiel shot a questioning look at Dean.

Dean responded, "I only found out about her, Cas. I'll tell you the whole story later. Let's get to the bunker."

As they drove through the night, Dean caught Castiel up on how he had found Tyler. Castiel turned to give her an appreciative look when he described how she shot the ghost. He said, "Thanking you, Tyler, for saving him."

Claire snorted, "I helped."

Castiel turned and said, "Well, thank you to then, Claire."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

When they arrived at the bunker, Dean went in first. Jack was making a pencil float, while Sam looked on proudly. The pencil fell to the table when Jack realized Dean had entered the library.

"Sam, Jack." Dean hesitated, "I picked up some family along the way."

Castiel appeared behind Dean, "Hello, Jack. Sam."

Sam staggered backward, "No, you're - dead."

Castiel shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, I was. But then I… annoyed an ancient cosmic being so much that he sent me back."

Jack looked at Castiel in shock, "Castiel? We burned your body."

Sam asked, "Where were you, Heaven?"

Castiel shuddered for a moment, No, No, I was in the Empty. Apparently, it's where angels and demons go when they die."

Sam walked over to Castiel and hugged him tightly. He pulled back and asked, "What was it like?"

Castiel's eyes became unfocused as he answered, "Well, it's dark and...nothing. It's like...nothing. I was sleeping, and then I heard a voice that said my name, and I woke up. I thought you… had done something."

Dean shook his head, "It wasn't us. We didn't know we could bring you back."

Sam looked over at Jack, "Jack… did you, uh… Did you bring Cas back?"

Jack looked confused, "I don't know. I wanted him back. I… begged for him to come back, but…"

Sam said, "That's all I can think of."

Castiel said, "Thank you, Jack."

Jack walked over and hugged Castiel tightly. He murmured, "I've missed you so much."

Castiel closed his eyes and he hugged Jack back. "I'm sorry I wasn't here."

Claire called softly from the doorway, "Can we come in too?"

Dean nodded wordlessly. Tyler and Claire entered the room. Sam asked, "Is that…"

"My daughter, Tyler." Dean felt weird saying the words daughter, but each time he said it, it felt more right. "Tyler, that's my moose brother and your uncle, Sam. The younger one is Jack."

Sam stammered, "It's great to meet you, Tyler. I umm.. never expected this. However, it's a nice surprise. I'm sorry about your mother."

Jack said, "I didn't know Dean had a daughter."

Dean shrugged, "I didn't know I had one until three days ago."

Tyler said, "Yeah. It's like this whole, surprise, you got a family thing."

Claire disappeared out of the library and returned with the cat carrier. She placed the carrier on the table and announced, "And this is Meg."

Dean said, "A coincidence, Sammy. She's had the cat for a while." After Tyler yawned sleepily, Dean realized it had been a long day for her. "Let's go set up some beds for the girls and get things organized."

As the humans bustled in activity, Jack and Castiel sat at the table together talking about Kelly. The bond they formed before Jack was born was still intact. Castiel was surprised to find out that Jack remembered him but was relieved that Jack so easily accepted him back.

After getting the girls set up for bed, Dean walked back into the library. Jack looked between Castiel and Dean, feeling the tension. Sam came up behind him and said, "Jack, enough practice tonight. Why don't you take the laptop and watch some Netflix?"

Jack nodded and said goodnight before disappearing down the hallway to his room. Sam stared between Dean and Castiel awkwardly for a few sections before saying, "I'm glad you're back, Cas. I'm so freakin' happy. I'm going to head to bed now."

Castiel smiled at him warmly, "Goodnight, Sam. Thank you for taking care of Jack."

After Sam left, Dean remained standing, staring at Castiel. He finally said quietly, "I prayed to you, Cas. I know it didn't make any sense because I was sure you were dead, but I did. Did you hear them?"

"I could not hear them clearly, but I knew that you were. You said something about chickens and weasels. You also said you needed me. I had to come back because you needed me."

Dean looked perplexed for a moment. He didn't remember talking about weasels. Understanding dawned on his face. "Let's go somewhere private."

Dean led him to a room that had a pair of recliners and an entertainment center. A bar was under construction along one wall. Dean said, "This is my Dean cave. I started building it when you and I started watching movies together. I thought it would be nice to have a dedicated place to relax. I kind of lost interest in it while you were gone. Sam never comes in here."

Castiel looked around the room interestedly. "I like it, Dean. You'll need a larger television."

Dean nodded distractedly. He sat in one of the recliners and gestured to Castiel to sit in the other. He cleared his throat and said, "Do you understand what I mean when I say I need you?"

Castiel arched an eyebrow, "Although my abilities are greatly diminished from what they were when we first met, I am still quite useful in battle. I wish I could be of greater use…"

Dean sighed and pulled on a loose threat on the recliner. "That's not what I mean." Castiel looked at him perplexed.

Dean tried again, "You are like family…"

Castiel nodded, "You told me I was like a brother after Lucifer was ejected from me."

Dean shifted in his seat. He couldn't figure out if he had misunderstood the underlying tension between the two of them all these years or if Castiel was just oblivious. He tried again, "When Ramiel stabbed you, you said you loved me…us…"

Castiel froze in his seat. "I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable, Dean. That was never my intent."

Dean said, "It was just unexpected at that place and time."

Castiel narrowed his eyes, "When would it be expected?"

"Not when you are about to die in front of my brother and mother."

Castiel stared at the wall for a moment. "I thought it was my last chance to tell you. I realized it was an inopportune moment, but I wanted you to know it. I added the provision of loving the others, so you could interpret as you wanted. I'm sorry, Dean. That was an unfair burden to place upon you."

"It was better than the way I said it," Dean retorted.

Castiel looked surprised, "You never said it…"

"That's what I mean. You were brave enough to tell me, but I couldn't bring myself to say the words back. And then, you died. I was there, sitting on my knees, looking at the image of your burnt wings and all I could think was I never told the dumbass that I loved him back. I told myself then if you came back; if I ever got the opportunity, I needed to tell you how I felt."

Understanding dawned on Castiel's face slowly. Castiel whispered, "You don't need to tell me any words, Dean. I don't want to put you in that position."

"I want to say the words. It's hard for me, but… Cas… When you were gone, I just wanted to be gone with you. The only reason I didn't was Sam needed me. I couldn't leave him alone to deal with Jack, but I also couldn't handle seeing Jack. I love you, Cas. Different than a brother."

Castiel stared at him. "Are you sure it's a good time for you to be talking about this, Dean. I know my return and just finding out you had a daughter is overwhelming."

Dean started to get annoyed. It took him a long time to get to this point and he wasn't ready to let Castiel dismiss it. "I know what I am saying, Cas."

Castiel closed his eyes and murmured. "I loved you, Dean, from the first moment I saw you in Hell. Over the years, all I saw reinforced those feelings. You are a good man, despite you thinking otherwise too often. All the mistakes you've made came from a place of love because you wanted to protect someone you cared about."

Dean stood up and pulled Castiel from the chair into his arms. He held him tightly. Whatever else life threw at him, he knew he'd be ok, because he had his angel. And that was a pretty, damn big win.


	6. A Family Affair

Dean woke up the next morning and headed to the kitchen to make pancakes for everyone. When he got there, Castiel was standing next to the coffee maker, pouring a cup of coffee. Wordlessly, Castiel handed Dean the cup of coffee, as Dean sunk into the chair.

After taking three sips of the coffee, Dean grunted, "Morning, Sunshine."

Castiel smiled, "Good morning, Dean." He squeezed Dean's shoulder. "What are you going to make for breakfast?"

"Pancakes and bacon."

Castiel assembled the ingredients for breakfast while Dean continued nursing his first cup of coffee. Over the years, Castiel had learned not to attempt to discuss anything important until Dean had at least one cup of coffee. After finishing off his cup of coffee, Dean held the cup out. Castiel smiled as he took it and refilled it without a word.

Dean took another two sips before walking over to start the pancakes. He paused at the stove and turned around. "Forgot something."

Castiel raised an eyebrow, "Dean, I've watched you cook pancakes 352 times. I didn't forget an ingredient. I don't forget ingredients."

"Nope, I forgot something." Dean walked over to Castiel, pulled the lapels of his trench coat, and gave him a chaste kiss. Before Castiel had time to react, Dean turned around and headed back to the stove.

Both of Castiel's eyebrows shot up. "We did not kiss last night. We hugged. That is going to be our first kiss?"

Dean snorted, "Think you can do better?" He started mixing the batter.

Castiel walked over, turned Dean around, and pushed him back into the wall. He kissed him passionately, nipping Dean's bottom lip gently, before stepping back from him. Dean's face was flushed, and he looked at Castiel in surprise.

Castiel smiled at him and called out flippantly as he left the room, "I learned that from the pizza man."

Dean laughed quietly. He had intended to move any sort of relationship with Castiel slowly. Perhaps, he thought, Castiel didn't have the same idea. Dean went back to making breakfast. As the smell of bacon permeated the bunker, people wandered in from their rooms. 

Dean frowned as he realized that they were going to need a larger table for the kitchen. Everyone gathered together in close company, while Castiel sat on the counter island in the center. He seemed detached but watchful.

Dean looked around and asked, "So, what should we do today?"

Jack answered, "I found a case. It's zombies. I know what zombies are now." He looked over conspiratorially at Castiel.

Claire smiled, "Count me in."

Tyler asked, "How do you kill zombies? Decapitation?"

Dean stared at them, "Whoa. What part of this is a good idea?"

Ignoring Dean, Claire told Tyler, "Headshot or decapitation. They keep on moving if you shoot them anywhere else. You can also stake their corpses to their coffin."

Sam said, "I did want to get Jack out of the bunker."

Dean responded through gritted teeth, "Tyler is not going to be a hunter."

Tyler looked at Dean belligerently, "You don't get to tell me what I can and cannot do."

Dean growled, "You are sixteen. I'm responsible for you."

Castiel interrupted, "Dean, a word please." 

Dean got up from the table and followed Castiel into the library. Castiel squeezed his shoulder before speaking, "I know you want to protect her, Dean. However, you need to let her learn how to fight. I suggest a compromise. I'll hang back and protect Jack and Tyler without engaging the zombies. You, Claire, and Sam kill the zombies if there are indeed any. We allow Jack and Tyler to observe."

"Last time you and I fought something, you died. That doesn't make this better."

"Zombies are hardly the same threat as Lucifer. I've protected you and Sam from much worse. Protecting people is what I do."

"I don't want this life for her."

Castiel responded gently, "We didn't want it for Claire either. But, she'll do what she wants. Tyler's mother was killed by a ghost. Her father is a hunter. She's already in the life. Your job as a parent is to make sure she can be the best she can be at defending herself."

Dean sighed and headed back into the kitchen. Everyone was quiet as they stared at him. Sam said slowly, "So, get this, Dean. Jack found an item that had been sold to a pawn shop had been stolen from a grave. When they investigated the grave, they found bones with chew marks. It could just be grave robbers."

Dean said hopefully, "So, there's no case."

Sam shrugged, "We've done more for less. Plus, the case isn't that far away. Only a three-hour drive."

"Not everyone will fit in the car. There's no way the six of us will be comfortable in the car, especially when we have a moose."

Claire said, "Take me to Kansas City to pick up my car and then we'll leave for Dodge City in the morning."

Dean's interest perked up, "Dodge City? Ok, I'm in. Let's go, Claire." Dean smiled as he thought of Dodge City and its history of gunslingers. Hopefully, the case would be nothing and he could indulge in geeking out about cowboys.

Sam narrowed his eyes, "Really? That easy?"

Dean didn't respond as he and Claire headed out of the kitchen. Sam looked at Castiel who shrugged. 

Sam said to the kids, "Well, I'll go teach the two of you more about research." He started to get up and gather the dishes. 

Castiel said, "You teach them. I'll do the dishes."

Sam headed to the library with Jack and Tyler in tow.

When Castiel rejoined them later after cleaning the kitchen, he found Jack and Tyler engaged in a game of Uno at the map table while Sam was still reading information on his laptop. Sam smiled at Castiel and said quietly, "I don't know if it's a real case or not, but we have at least a place to start. I figured those two could have a break. I think Tyler will be good for Jack."

Castiel sat next to Sam. "Tell me about your mother. Dean was very vague on what happened to her."

Sam cleared his throat. He said in a pained voice, "When you were stabbed by Lucifer, Dean and I were, well, stunned. In shock I guess. Seeing Lucifer kill you." Sam shuddered before continuing, "Mom came out of the house and basically punched Lucifer with Enochian brass knuckles back into the rift. He pulled her through with him. Dean is convinced she's dead because Lucifer killed her immediately. I think it's possible that Lucifer would keep her as a bargaining chip. He is probably looking for a way back. I don't know if there is a way, but Balthazar sent us into an alternate reality once."

"There are a multitude of alternate realities, Sam. I knew which one Balthazar sent you too, so I knew how to retrieve you because I helped create the spell. I'm not sure how to track the one you went to unless you physically brought something from that world back. Something made from the substance of that world."

Sam's eyes opened wide. He walked over to a drawer and opened it. He took out a small object and placed it on the table in front of Castiel. "I kept one of the bullets that Bobby made out of angel blades, so we could use that as a model if we ever needed to."

Castiel glared at him briefly before picking up the bullet. He sighed sadly, "This is made from Hester's blade. It seems like angels are dead in every reality I go to. But, there are trace elements in it that I might be able to use to track the right reality. If I can find the proper universe, I could possibly cast a spell that would help Jack channel his power to create another rift."

"Jack doesn't seem to be able to channel his power."

"It will come to him. I'll start researching. We'll find her, Sam. We will."

"And Lucifer?"

Castiel put his hand on Sam's shoulder, "We'll take care of him. We'll make it up as we go along."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

As Tyler sat at the table with Jack playing cards, Jack asked, "Do you like Dean?"

Tyler shrugged. "I don't know him yet. He seems like a good guy. He didn't hesitate to help me even before he knew I was his daughter. He put up with my cat even though Meg makes him sneeze."

"He was really angry before Castiel came back. He does seem happier."

"I'm trying to get used to my whole dad is gay thing. It doesn't bother me. Love is love. I'm just wondering why he was with my mother if he liked men."

"Dean is gay? Sam said he didn't know if they were in a romantic relationship. He said they just are something."

"And Castiel is your father?"

Jack looked at her for a moment before answering, "My mother and I choose him to be my father. Lucifer is biologically my father."

Tyler exclaimed loudly, "Lucifer?"

"I'm part angel and part human. Did you not know? Castiel is a full angel. You didn't know this?" Jack looked confused.

"Seriously, Lucifer? What the hell have I gotten myself into." Tyler's voice rose.

Castiel and Sam ran into the room at the sound of Tyler's voice. Castiel asked in a worried tone, "What's wrong?"

Tyler looked at Castiel in disbelief, "You're an angel?"

Castiel's brows furrowed, "A poor example of one, but yes."

"And he's Satan's son?" Tyler gestured towards Jack.

Castiel sighed, "Life is complicated, Tyler. I think perhaps Dean and Claire should have prepared you a bit better before coming here."

"They told me about werewolves, zombies, ghosts, vampires, and other things that go bump in the night. Nobody told me about friggin' angels. Do you like have halos, wings, and harps?"

Castiel sighed, "Well, I have wings, but they are damaged. I don't have a harp, and if I had a halo, I would have lost it long ago."

She just stared at him in disbelief.

Castiel smiled gently, "The night I met your father, he shot me and stabbed me before attempting to talk. His friend, Bobby, tried to hit me in the head with a tire iron. It took me a while to gain his trust. As for Lucifer, it is true that he created the spark that started Jack. However, Jack is far more like his mother. Kelly was a wonderful woman, sweet, kind, and caring. I can see into Jack's essence and know that he is good, so his parentage should not be held against him."

Jack said emphatically, "I want to be good."

Castiel answered reassuringly with a smile, "You are, Jack. However, Tyler, if you believe that you cannot be comfortable around me and Jack, we will respect your wishes and try to stay away from you."

Tyler sputtered, "No, no. It's ok. It just surprised me. If Claire trusts you, I will."

Castiel flinched at the mention of Claire's name. He quietly said, "I wronged Claire, but she forgave me."

"How?" Jack asked.

Castiel shot a desperate look at Sam. Sam said, "Ok, first of all, most angels are dicks. So, if one ever asks you to be their vessel say hell no. Cas is an exception to that general rule. An angel not in a vessel can't be seen by men, except for a select few, without burning out their eyes. Cas came to help us stop something horrible that could have ended the world. To do so, he asked Claire's father if he could use him for a vessel. Claire's father agreed but was eventually killed. But because Jimmy let Cas use his body, Cas was able to help save the world."

Castiel said quietly, "So, even though I ruined Claire's life, she forgives me far more than I deserve."

Sam added, "She loves Cas now. He's one of the good guys, but don't trust any other angel no matter what they say."

Jack supplied helpfully, "Both demons and angels tried to kill me after I was born."

Tyler looked dazed, "So if there are angels, there's a Heaven. If there's a Heaven, then there's a Hell. That's where the demons are from."

"Yes. We'll need to get you a tattoo to protect you from demons being able to possess you. Unlike angels, demons don't need permission to take control of you. I can brand your ribs though to protect you from angels." Castiel smiled at her gently. "I'm sorry if we have upset you."

"Nope, I need to know the truth. No matter how weird it gets. I mean, I shot a ghost a few days ago. My whole life is now weird," Tyler shook her head. "Last week all I worried about was whether I could sneak into the window when I stayed out after curfew. Now, I've got angels."

Castiel said, "I'm afraid it will get weirder before it gets better. However, know that this family takes care of its own. You are part of us now. We won't let anything happen to you."

Sam added, "What he said."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

When Claire and Dean returned to the bunker several hours later, they carried bags of Chinese takeout food. Castiel sat at the library table surrounded by books and scribbling in a notebook as Dean put the bags of food on the map table. Dean looked at Sam, "You gave him homework?"

"He's researching. For ways to rescue Mom."

Dean started to snap back a response about Mary but reconsidered. "Anything is worth a shot. Just let me know what I can do to help.

After dinner, Dean and Claire took Jack and Tyler to the gun range. Dean pulled out two handguns. He handed one to Tyler. "First things first, I'll teach you to aim and shoot and then we'll learn to clean the guns."

Tyler took the revolver from Dean and glanced at it. "It's a nice Taurus." She checked to make sure the revolver was loaded and then looked at the target. She shot three times, hitting the chest each time. She looked at Dean with a smile, "My step-father was a retired marine. He taught me how to shoot and self-defense. When I shot the ghost, it wasn't luck that made me hit it and not you, Dean."

"If Dean is your father, why do you not call him Father?" Jack asked Tyler curiously.

Tyler gave a panicked look, while Dean smoothly said, "We just met. Tyler can call me whatever she wants to call me."

"I'm not sure whether to call Castiel Father or not," Jack said.

Dean smiled at him gently, "That's between you and Cas. He doesn't expect you to."

Jack nodded. Dean sat back and watched Tyler show Jack how to shoot the gun. He felt nervous giving the kid the gun, but he could probably just disintegrate them anyhow. He knew it wasn't his doing, but inwardly he was extremely proud Tyler was a great shot. He had serious misgivings about taking them to Dodge City, but if he didn't, he knew Tyler and Claire would be stubborn enough to go without him.

When he was satisfied that Jack knew at least the basics of using a gun, he shepherded them out of the firing range. The kids headed out to their respective bedrooms while Dean rejoined Castiel and Sam in the library. Castiel and Sam were focused on the laptop, while Claire sat off to one side with her feet on the table. Claire smiled at Dean, "So, geezer, did they pass?"

"Did you know Tyler could shoot?"

Claire smiled, "She might have mentioned it."

"And that she's a black belt in aikido?"

"She might have mentioned that too. And her mom actually taught her useful crap about hunting things. It's a shame that things didn't work out between the two of you. I've been looking at her scrapbook and she figured out a lot."

Dean noticed Castiel frowned at Claire's words and said, "I wouldn't have wanted to pull anyone through the first apocalypse with me. Sam, Castiel, and Bobby were what we needed to get the job done."

Claire shrugged and stood up. "Off to bed, doofs." She paused to give Castiel a one-armed hug that startled him before traipsing down the hall.

Sam looked up at Dean. "So, get this. Cas thinks he can help Jack open a rift to the proper universe where Mom is if Jack can gain control of his abilities."

Dean started, "Sam…"

"She's alive, Dean. I know it."

Dean sighed, "I'll do whatever I need to do to help. If we can get an angel back from the Empty, maybe we can get Mom back from there. We just need to be careful."

Castiel said, "Sam and I should get Mary. You have other responsibilities here now."

Dean glared at Castiel and then looked torn before saying carefully, "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

Sam stood up and stretched before saying, "Since we're getting up at the butt crack of dawn to go to Dodge City, I'm off to bed. You two have fun."

After Sam left, Castiel stood up and faced Dean. "You should go to bed too. Get your four hours in."

"Want to come with?" Dean asked. When Castiel looked awkward, Dean said, "We don’t have to do anything. We can just sleep."

"I don't sleep."

"You can watch me sleep."

"I thought that was creepy."

Dean snorted, "You do it anyways."

Castiel smiled, "More often than you know."

The duo continued to bicker as they went down the hallway to Dean's room. In his room, Sam smiled as he heard their voices become muted as they opened and closed the door to Dean's room. Most of his family was now whole and home. All he had to do now was to get his mom back.


	7. Get the Hell Out of Dodge

Dean drove Castiel, Jack, and Tyler in the Impala to Dodge City, while Sam and Claire followed in her small car. Dean sighed as he realized that he would need to start driving something larger with his growing family. Jack and Tyler chattered in the back seat about Star Wars. Somehow in the span of a couple of weeks, Sam managed to turn Jack into a gigantic Star Wars geek.

Castiel seemed far more relaxed than usual. He kept smiling at Dean and looking away. Dean finally pulled Castiel's hand into his own, intertwining their fingers. Castiel smiled at him happily.

They arrived at a western-themed hotel. Dean pulled his suit and cowboy hat from the trunk. He went into the hotel and acquired the large Buffalo Bill suite as well as an adjoining room for the girls. When they arrived at the room, Dean started happily pointing out different gunslingers on the wall.

Jack said, "He really likes cowboys."

Castiel replied, "Yes, yes, he does."

Tyler murmured, "It's kind of embarrassing."

Claire said, "He's kind of a weird cross between a toddler and an old geezer."

Claire and Tyler went into their room to unpack, while Sam and Dean went to the bedroom of their suite. Tyler had wanted to bring Meg but realized it was impractical. As an interim solution, Sam had set up a camera, so she could watch Meg via her phone and talk to her. Meg seemed fine with her assortment of cat toys, cat food, and litterbox. 

In Sam and Dean's bedroom, Sam said, "You seemed to be much better, Dean. You've been having a rough go of it."

Dean smiled, "I said I needed a big win. We got Cas back and I found Tyler. Those are pretty damn big wins."

"Life is going to get a lot different."

Dean finished hanging up his suit and turned to face Sam. "Yeah, it is. If we can just get Mom back…" Dean trailed off.

"I think Cas is close to figuring it out. We just got to get Jack in more control of his powers."

Dean nodded. "We'll get there."

The group convened for a steak dinner. Cas only ordered a cup of coffee, but the rest of them enjoyed ribeye steaks with mashed potatoes and green beans. Even Sam had forgone a salad because of the celebratory nature of the occasion. After dinner, they retired to their room with plans to go to the cemetery in the morning.

After everyone went to bed, Jack monitored computers while he and Castiel talked about Kelly. When an alert went off on the computer, Jack rushed into Dean and Sam's room before Castiel could stop him. Castiel warned, "Jack, I wouldn't do that."

Dean startled awake and pulled his gun from under his pillow.

Jack stammered, "No. No. No. Dean, it's me. It's me."

Dean looked at him blearily. "Ah, hey. Who's going to make me coffee?"

When Tyler and Claire arrived at the room, they found the plans had changed. Jack had discovered that another person had been killed. Dean, Castiel, and Tyler headed to the crime scene. While, Sam, Claire, and Jack headed to the cemetery.

After finishing their investigations, the group reconvened in the hotel room. Dean's team had discovered that it was a deputy that had been killed and his body chewed up. While Sam's team had discovered bones with teeth marks on them. 

Dean examined the bones Sam had brought back. He squinted at Sam. "Leftovers?"

"Yeah, bite marks. It looks like a ghoul," Sam said.

Tyler shot Claire a quizzical look. 

Claire said, "A ghoul is a monster that feeds from the dead. They can look like whoever they have eaten. So, if one ate Justin Beiber…"

Tyler responded, "It would look like Justin Beiber. Plus, on the bright side, we'd not have new Beiber albums."

Castiel took the bone from Dean and examined it closely, "Decapitation can kill them."

Dean added, "Or bashing their brains in."

Jack said, "So like a zombie shapeshifter." Jack turned to the laptop and started searching for information.

Sam nodded, "Pretty much."

Tyler asked, "Shape-shifting zombies? That's the weirdest thing yet."

Dean snorted, "Just wait until she meets a werepyre."

"A what?" Jack said.

Castiel shook his head, "There's no such thing as werepyres. What Dean called a werepyre was actually a Nachzehrer. It's actually more like a ghoul-vampire creature. You kill those by putting a copper coin in its mouth."

"Oh, good." Tyler responded dryly. "Hunting monsters isn't confusing at all without making extra ones up."

Dean grinned, "Did I ever tell you I killed Hitler? Tell them, Sammy."

Sam said in a resigned voice, "Yes, Dean killed Hitler."

Castiel said, "I helped design the platypus. I liked ducks and I liked otters and beavers. So, I asked if we could create an aquatic mammal with a duck bill that laid eggs."

Dean grumbled, "Showoff."

Castiel smirked quietly. Tyler looked at them both in confusion and looked at Claire. Claire shrugged her shoulder and said, "They're doofs."

Jack said, "I think I found something. I tracked the plates on the stolen truck from the crime scene, and I went through the city's traffic camera footage, and look. This is it. From yesterday, before the deputy was killed."

Dean asked, "Can you zoom in on the picture, so we can see who's driving?"

As Jack did so, Dean exclaimed, "That's Dave Mather."

Claire said, "So you know him?"

Dean said, "No, Dave Mather is one of the best gunslingers ever. He was part of the Dodge City Gang."

Tyler interrupted, "But last night you said that gang was from the 1880s."

Dean replied, "Which makes this more than a little weird but there you have it. I'm getting my boots on. Be right back."

Jack squinted at the picture and tilted his head in a very Castiel-like fashion. "Claire, isn't that the picture we saw of the mortician Athena's boyfriend?"

Tyler scrunched her face, "Ewww, someone is dating a shapeshifting zombie ghoul?"

Claire nodded. "That's the man."

Dean came out of the bedroom wearing his hat and boots. "So, we go to the mortuary."

Castiel interjected, "Why don't you, Claire, and Sam go to the mortuary. Tyler, Jack, and I can do additional research to look for additional grave robberies in the area."

Jack looked disgruntled and unhappy at Castiel. Dean agreed, "It would be kind of weird if all six of us showed back up at the mortuary."

Tyler looked at Dean thoughtfully and asked, "Hey Jack, can you show me how to use the computer like you did. I want to be more useful."

As Jack turned back to the computer, Dean mouthed thank you to Tyler. Castiel sat and watched Tyler and Jack work on the computer.

Claire slid into the back seat of the Impala. When Dean got into the driver's seat, Claire said, "Right now, Tyler's okay with sitting at the kid's table. But you know she's going to get more stubborn."

Dean huffed a short laugh, "Yeah, you taught me that about teenage girls."

Sam added, "It's going to be hard, Dean. Raising two kids and trying to be a hunter."

"It is what it is, Sam. We'll figure it out." Dean started the car and headed to the mortuary.

Claire said, "You've got three dads between two kids. It will be fine."

Dean asked, "You going hang around, Claire?"

"Yeah. Tyler's tough but I think she needs a friend. She just lost her mom and entered our wacky world of weirdness." Claire shrugged. "You are doing pretty good so far, Dean. But you guys are all dudes and well…"

"Thank you, Claire." Dean glanced back at her, "This means a lot to me."

Claire grinned, "Besides that, I got to make sure Cas doesn't get dead again."

A look of pain flashed across Dean's face. "Keeping Cas in one piece can be a full-time job."

When they arrived at the cemetery and questioned the mortician, she told them that Dave had gone to the bank.

Dean called Castiel, "Hey Cas. We're on our way to the bank, but do you think you can go check it out to see if Mather's there."

"It's not that far, Dean. I can walk, but what about Jack and Tyler." Castiel looked at the phone dubiously.

"Don't confront Mathers if you can help. Just watch… disable his vehicle or something angel smitey like that. We'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

Castiel motioned for Jack and Tyler. "Come with me. Please try to stay out of trouble."

The trio walked down to the bank. Castiel paused to look through the window. He could see Mather's with a mask over his face waving a gun in front of the cashier's face. Castiel pointed to a delivery van. "Jack, take Tyler over there and protect her."

Jack nodded seriously. Tyler followed him. They crouched down behind the van.

Castiel waited against the wall until Mathers walked out. He grabbed him and twirled him around, extending his hand out. Mathers shot him once before Castiel succeeded in smiting him. Grimacing, Castiel strode to where the kids were. "Come on, quick."

They were running towards the hotel when the Impala pulled up. All three up them crowded against Claire in the back seat as the car barreled away. Dean grimaced as he watched blood blossomed across Castiel's trench coat. 

Castiel noticed Dean's panicked look and said, "I'll be fine. My grace will fix it."

Dean dropped Claire and Sam off at the hotel. "Can you guys grab out stuff and get out of Dodge? I think I should get Cas out of here before the police pick up our trail."

Tyler shifted to the front seat, while Castiel and Jack remained in the back seat. Dean asked with a smile, "So, kids. How'd you like your first hunt?"

Tyler responded, "It seemed kind of anticlimactic. Cas just touched him, and he exploded."

"The best types of hunts are anticlimactic. The ones that you almost die in are much more exciting, but really not the way it's supposed to go." Dean smiled.

Jack asked, "I was helpful right?"

Dean replied, "Well, you found the case. You figured out who was driving the truck. And you connected Mathers to Athena, so I said you did a good job today."

Tyler sighed, "I did zilch to help."

Castiel said, "You learned. You know now how to kill a ghoul and what to look for to identify a ghoul."

"And knowing is half the battle," Dean said with a smirk.

Castiel's brow furrowed, "No, you should figure it out before you battle."

Dean said, "GI Joe reference?"

Tyler, Jack, and Castiel looked at him blankly.

Jack said, "I don't get that reference."

Laughter bubble out of Dean until he could barely see to drive. "So, if I mention Thelma and Louise do you know what I'm talking about? How about Swayze? If I say Here's Johnny? The Professor and Mary Ann?"

All three of them continued to look at him blankly.

"So, many movie and television nights in your future, kids. I'm going to have to bring them up right."

Castiel raised an eyebrow, "Yippee."

Dean groused, "You love movie nights." Dean could see Castiel smiling in the mirror. He felt his heart warm. "It's so damn good to have you back, Cas."

Castiel winked, "It's good to be back."


	8. Ships Ahoy

Castiel frowned as he looked at the book in front of him. He glanced at Sam who was reclining in a chair with his feet up on the library table. Castiel said, "I hate to say this, but Rowena would be very helpful right now. I'm close to figuring out the spell to find your mother, but there's one piece that is eluding me."

"Lucifer killed her, Cas," Sam sighed. He'd always had mixed feelings about Rowena. Rowena had her helpful moments, but other times would turn on them on a drop of a dime. Still, Sam wouldn't admit to Dean, but he missed both her and Crowley.

Castiel raised an eyebrow, "Lucifer killed me too. If you get technical, Lucifer also killed her when I was his vessel. She came back to life. She survived hundreds of years as a human."

Sam's eyes widened. "That's true. How do we find her?"

Dean walked into the room, placing three beers on the table. "The kids are watching movies in the Dean cave. The Dean cave which has become a family room, which no longer has my awesome bar in it. Here's to me mourning the lost treasure which was my Dean cave." Dean took a long swig of his beer. "Now, who are we finding?"

"Rowena if she's alive," Sam replied. "We just don't know how."

Dean asked pragmatically. "Ok, how about we try calling her phone number?"

Castiel and Sam looked at each other. Sam asked, "You think she'd really keep the same number after Lucifer murdered her? If she even is alive."

Dean shrugged, "Doesn't hurt to try." Dean dialed the phone number and put it on speaker.

Rowena's singsong voice answered the phone, "If this about Lucifer, both of you can kiss my…"

Dean said, "Hi, Rowena. Sorry about what Lucifer did to you; happy, you got better."

Rowena answered, "I should have known you would survive Lucifer. He seems to be gone from this world, and I can't find my son either. Would you know anything about where Fergus is?"

Sam responded quietly, "Lucifer is trapped in an alternate reality. Crowley died helping us do that. I'm sorry, Rowena."

A long silence filled the room before Rowena said, "Fergus is dead?"

Dean said, "Killed himself for us."

She responded, "That doesn't sound like him."

Sam cleared his throat awkwardly, "Right, well, Fergus. Crowley, um, he changed a lot. You'd have been proud of him."

"Is that so? Fergus was my only child. And I promise you, I'd much rather have a living son, even one that hated me, than a dead hero." Rowena fell quiet again.

Castiel finally said, "Rowena, I need help with a spell. Would you be willing…"

"Oh, the handsome angel is there, huh? Everyone made it but my son?" Rowena interrupted.

Castiel responded awkwardly, "I'm very sorry about your loss. But, no, not everyone made it."

Dean growled, "Here's the deal, Rowena. Our mom is trapped in another universe. We need help retrieving her. We'll owe you one if you help us."

"You already owe me two. And is this the alternate reality that my son so valiantly died to shove Lucifer in?"

Sam answered with a grimace, "Yes, Rowena, but we'll be very careful."

Rowena snapped, "You're the fools who let him out the first time. But, as it happens, I will help you if you let me do some of my own research in the library of yours."

"What are you planning to do?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"That's my price. I get to do some of my own research and then, I'll help your angel."

Sam and Dean exchanged looked before Sam said, "Deal. We're at the bunker."

Rowena replied, "I'll stop by in two days, boys."

After he hung up the phone, Dean said, "No good is going to come out of letting Rowena read the spell books we have."

Sam responded, "I think she's changed. She didn't have to help me cure you after the witch's curse, but she did."

"Because she wanted the book," Dean protested.

"Don't you think she could have escaped with the book if she wanted to fight us, Dean? It took you a bit to recover, and I got conked on the head again."

Dean shrugged, "I guess so."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Tyler, Claire, and Jack relaxed in the family room watching Caddy Shack. Jack was completely confused by the movie, so Claire kept explaining it.

Tyler had a laptop Sam gave her propped in her lap as she sat in a recliner. She looked up, "You guys ever heard of someone named Carver Edlund?"

Claire shook her head, "No, I don't think so. Who's that?"

"I typed Castiel into the web search…"

Claire looked at her suspiciously, "Why?"

"I'm curious about angels," Tyler responded. "Anyway, I found a series of books by Carver Edlund and I think they are about Sam's and Dean's lives. It's pretty weird stuff."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Why would anyone read it?"

"I don't think many have, but they have like a cult following," Tyler answered.

Jack tilted his head, "Sam and Dean lead a cult?"

Tyler shook her head. She liked Jack, but he was a bit obtuse at times. "Let me try this again, Jack. The books don't have that many readers compared to something like Harry Potter, but those that do read it like them about as much as Dean likes cowboys. Anyway, there's this thing that people write fanfiction for called Destiel…"

Claire blinked, "Destiel?"

"Yeah, they combine Dean and Castiel's names together to make a ship," Tyler explained.

Jack's eyes narrowed, "How does that make a ship? Like a boat? Or a spaceship? Or do you send it in the mail?"

Tyler sighed, "As in a relationship -- like Kirk and Spock make Spirk or Draco and Harry make Drarry. There's also stories about Sastiel, which talk about Sam and Cas being in a relationship. There's some other ones too, but I really don't want to think about those." Tyler shuddered.

"Why would they want to write about Destiel?" Jack asked, right as Dean entered the room with a large bowl of popcorn.

Dean froze and growled, "What the hell? What are you talking about?"

"People write about you and Cas having a relationship in fanfiction that Tyler found on the internet. They call it Destiel," Jack said innocently.

Dean's face paled, "No, just no. We are never going to talk about this. I'm trying to keep the number of rules down to a minimum. You don't take a joint from someone named Don. You don't put a dog in my car. And you never read, mention, think about, or remember anything related to Destiel crap. Those books -- I don't want to talk about them. "

Jack asked, "Why? You and Cas are in a relationship."

Dean practically shouted, "No. We are not talking about this."

Tyler closed her laptop with a thud. "I rather not read about my father's sex acts anyway."

Dean stormed out of the room.

Claire cracked a grin. "It's probably in our best interests never to mention this again, but it's funny as hell."

Jack's brow furrowed again. "I don't think hell is funny."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Dean called the kids to dinner about an hour later. He had made hamburgers, hash browns, and a salad. He still looked grumpy. Claire took pity on him and said, "When the old man cooks, the kids will clean up. Deal?"

Tyler said, "I'm on board with that, Dad."

Dean looked surprised at Tyler calling him Dad. She smiled at him. He responded, "Thanks guys."

Castiel joined them at the table drinking a beer while the others ate. Dean smiled at the easy comradery the kids shared. He glanced over at Sam, who also watched the kids squabble happily about Star Wars characters with a bemused look.

Jack turned to Dean and said solemnly, "I'm sorry we offended you earlier, Dean. We'll never mention Destiel again."

Sam started to open his mouth to make a comment, and Dean growled at Sam, "Shut it. Do that thing were you never talk again. Thank you, Jack."

Castiel looked at them interested and tilted his head at Dean.

Dean said, "Just no, Cas."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

That night, Dean was getting ready for bed when there was a soft knock on the door. Dean opened it to find Tyler there in her pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. "Hey, Dad." She looked awkward for a moment, "Is it ok to call you dad?"

Dean tousled her hair, "You can call me whatever makes you comfortable, Tyler."

"I just wanted to say sorry for showing Jack the fanfiction I found. I should… I should have asked you about it first and protected your privacy. He means well, but he just doesn't have a filter."

"Come in, Tyler," he gestured to his room. Tyler sat on the chair, while Dean crossed over to his record album collection. "Would you like a turntable for your room, so you can borrow my music whenever you want?"

"Sure, Dad. I have an mp3 player, but everything sounds better on vinyl. Thank you."

Dean said softly, "Everything has been so chaotic that I haven't really talked to you the way I should have, Tyler. You know, I always sort of wanted a kid. I took care of Sammy growing up. I had like a stepson for a while, but I had to leave him and his mother for their safety. Sam and I didn't have the bunker then. I never thought having a kid would actually happen, but then I found you. I just wanted you to know -- I didn't know about you, but now that I know, I'm very happy to have you in my life. I want you here with me if you want that. But, if you ever want to get away from, all this crap. All of this craziness," He gestured to the bunker. "You can go live with Jody or with another friend we have named Donna. You are never stuck here."

"Thanks, Dad. All of this has been a lot to take in. I mean, we live with Satan's son. I miss Mom. But I think she'd be happy to know I was with you." Tyler looked wistful, "I miss her so much."

"I'm so sorry you lost her," Dean said.

"I just… I had a fight with her and slammed the door when I left. She said she loved me, and I said 'whatever' and walked out And now she's gone. I can never tell her..." Tyler started to cry softly.

Dean wrapped his arms around her, "I'm here."

For the first time since her mother's death, Tyler allowed herself to break down. She cried silently with her face buried in Dean's shoulder for several minutes before composing herself. "I'm sorry."

"You never have to be sorry for that, Tyler. Sam and I have cried on each other's shoulder so many damn times we could make a river. I know we can't replace your mom, but me, Sam, and Cas will do everything in our power to take care of you. You are part of our family, and we never give up on family."

Tyler smiled shyly, "You know… If you and Cas are a couple, it's fine with me. I won't judge. If you aren't, that's cool too. I just… Me and Mom had an honesty policy. She treated me like a grown up and never sugar-coated things for me because I was a kid. I always told her the truth, even if I broke a rule. I'd still get punished, but I would never lie to her. It worked for us. So, you know, don't protect me from stuff, Dad. Tell me what's real. In return, I promise never to lie. I might omit the truth until you ask because I am, you know, a normal teenager. But I promise whatever I do say, will always be the truth."

Dean kissed her forehead. "That sounds like a good policy. I think I can agree to that. So, I love Cas. It's complicated, but I love him. I don't know how it's going to work out; Cas and I are taking things one day at a time."

Tyler kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Dad. I'm off to bed."

"Good night, Tyler."

Castiel came into the room a few minutes later and closed the door behind him. "How are you doing, Dean?" 

Dean smiled, "I think I'm a father, Cas."

The corner of Castiel's mouth quirked up in a wry smile, "I think both of us are. Really, Sam too. Jack is very bonded with him."

"Who would have thought we'd end up with kids? What's next? A white picket fence and a dog?"

"I wouldn't mind a dog. The bunker has always been one species short."

Dean snorted, "We have a friggin' cat."

Castiel shrugged. "Did I ever tell you that male cats have a barbed…"

"Yes, Cas. Yes, you did." Dean silenced him with a kiss.


	9. Magic and Marvel

When Rowena arrived two days later, Sam answered the door. The tiny redhead passed by him to walk imperiously down the stairs with a breezy, "Hello, Samuel."

Her eyes lit on Castiel standing at the foot of the stairs. "Hello, angel."

Castiel nodded at her, "Rowena."

Rowena handed her suitcase to Castiel. He looked at it confused and then looked up at her. She smiled charmingly, "Shouldn't you be showing me to my room, Feathers?"

Dean walked around the corner. "He's not your servant, Rowena." Dean took the bag. "I'll show you…"

Tyler and Jack entered the room talking about an episode of Star Trek they had just finished. Rowena's eyes narrowed, "And what do we have here?"

Dean growled, "None of your damn business."

Rowena whirled to face Dean, "That's the nephilim. What are you Winchesters doing with the nephilim? The nephilim that you were dead set on killing. Lucifer's son."

Castiel pulled out his angel blade and placed himself between Rowena and Jack. Castiel said, "His name is Jack. He's under our protection."

"Cool your feathers, angel. I'm just a wee bit surprised."

Jack tilted his head at her. "Castiel is my father. My mother and I chose him."

Rowena responded, "It's nice to meet you, Jack. And who do we have here?" Rowena turned to Tyler.

Tyler looked at her through narrowed eyes, "Jack's sister, who doesn't appreciate people messing with Jack."

The corner of Castiel's mouth quirked up in a tiny smile. Rowena stared at Tyler. "She's a Winchester. I can tell."

Dean sighed, "That's my daughter, Tyler. No, it's none of your business. You mess with her and there won't be a place on this earth you can hide from me, Rowena."

Rowena looked stunned for a moment before saying, "It's nice to see that you've become a family man, Dean. Now, I'm tired from my journey and would like to nap before starting my research."

Dean escorted Rowena to a bedroom. Castiel stationed himself outside the door. He looked at Dean, "I'll just wait here then."

Dean walked back out to the library where Tyler and Jack were talking with Sam about Rowena. Dean said, "Just try to stay away from her, guys. I don't think she'd try to hurt you, but she's extremely good at manipulating people. We need her help to figure out how to get Mom home."

Sam offered, "Dean, let me deal with Rowena. You handle the kids when she wakes up. Maybe, you and Claire can take them out for a drive or something. I'm sure they are going stir crazy in here."

When Rowena emerged from the room two hours later, she entered the library with Castiel on her heels. She looked at Sam pointedly, "I see you have Castiel acting as a guard dog again."

"It's just a precaution, Rowena."

"Where are the wee little bairns, Sam?" she asked with a smile.

"Dean and the children are out," Castiel supplied.

Rowena nodded, "I'll be needing a few minutes with the Black Grimoire then, Samuel."

Sam looked at her mistrustfully before leaving and coming back with the book. Rowena smiled and said, "Now, can you be a dear and fetch me a wee spot of tea."

Sam left for the kitchen. Rowena smirked at Castiel, "You'll be giving him a hand with the tea if you will be wanting my help with the spell, feathers."

Castiel sighed and went to the kitchen. He grumbled to Sam, "I don't like this at all, Sam. We have no idea what she will unleash. Remember what she did to me before."

Sam squeezed Castiel's shoulder. "I know. She almost got you killed with the guard dog spell."

"Worse, I hurt Dean." Castiel frowned.

Sam snorted, "No, I don't think you getting killed is better than Dean getting punched in the face a few times."

"To me, it is," Castiel stared at his feet with his shoulders slumped.

Sam replied, "You should have seen Dean while you were dead. He was the lowest I've ever seen him, Cas. He also drank a lot when he thought the leviathans killed you. I think he'd prefer being punched in the face."

When the tea was ready, Castiel and Sam returned to the library where Rowena was sitting primly in a chair. "Bring me your spell, Castiel."

As Castiel and Rowena poured over his spell, Sam picked up the Black Grimoire to put it away. He could tell a page had been torn out. He debated with himself whether calling Rowena on it, but instead just slipped the book back into its secure space. He decided not to tell Dean about it.

When he returned to the library, Castiel smiled slightly as he looked up at Sam, "She's helped clear up the remaining questions I have about the spell."

Rowena shook her head, "It's child play spell work really; I don't know why you could not figure it out. Being an angel and all."

Castiel raised an eyebrow at her, "I haven't spent the last three hundred years casting curses on people."

"Are ye not over that grudge yet, angel? I only did it to protect myself. I undid it." Rowena glared at him.

Castiel retorted, "Only after Sam held a gun to your head."

Sam growled, "Enough! Do we need Rowena to cast the spell, Cas?"

"No, Sam. I should be able to cast it now."

"If you will be fetching my bag, Samuel, I'll be on my way," Rowena said.

Sam went to pick up her bag and then escorted Rowena up to the exit. Rowena looked at Sam earnestly, "Lucifer is never really gone you know. You think he is, but he'll be back. He always finds a way back. Don't you be so foolish as to think you can outsmart him. "

Sam frowned, "I'm hoping we can go in, grab mom, and run."

"Even if you manage to free your mother without releasing him, he'll find a way back. He's like a bloody cockroach."

"We can always hope that he's gone for good," Sam sighed.

Rowena rested a hand on Sam's arm. "Sam, I have no intentions of harming you and Dean or your children. There is just something I have to take care of. Please just stay out of my way." 

"I will if I can, Rowena. But if a body count becomes obvious…" 

Rowena nodded at Sam, "I understand. Good luck to you on getting your mother back."

"For what it's worth, I really am sorry about Crowley."

"Just make sure Dean is a better parent to his child than I was to mine. Now, carry on, Sam." Rowena turned and walked out.

Sam returned to the library where Castiel was starting to assemble spell ingredients. Sam asked, "How is this going to work, Cas?"

"Each universe has its own resonance. I'll use the angel bullet you have to find the resonance of the alternate reality. Then using a lock of hair from either you or Dean, pull back your mother to her proper reality. Your hair will have the resonance of our universe and Mary is connected to you. So, if I can get Jack to focus the raw energy, I think we can summon your mother to us."

"You don't know how much this will mean to me if it works," Sam said huskily.

"Our family isn't complete until she's back, Sam. I will not rest until we get her back." Castiel returned his attention back to preparing the spell.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Dean took the kids to see the latest Marvel movie. He smiled as Tyler bought herself and Jack popcorn and sodas. The two of them sat in the center of the theatre while Dean and Claire sat behind them a few rows back so Dean had a better view if something approached them.

Claire whispered to him, "They have really bonded quickly."

"I think the Tyler is a natural born caregiver. Her mother was a free spirit. I imagine Tyler had to rein her in a few times." Dean smiled proudly at Claire.

"She gets that from her dad. Don't think I've forgotten everything you and Sam did for me," Claire responded.

The theatre wasn't very crowded as they watched the movie. Dean found himself watching Jack's and Tyler's interactions more than the movie. Claire watched Dean. Dean smiled as Tyler threw some popcorn at Jack.

Claire whispered, "Aren't you glad you didn't gank him?"

"Yeah, I treated him pretty badly at first. I suck," Dean sighed.

When the movie was over, they stopped at a diner. Dean bought them shakes and burgers. Tyler looked at Dean and asked, "Who's your favorite superhero, Dad?"

Dean replied, "Batman."

Jack nodded, "Dean hunts from the shadows to take care of bad guys and save good people. I agree he's like Batman."

Tyler clarified, "Ok, which Marvel character?"

Dean popped a French fry in his mouth. "I don't know. My pat answer is always Batman."

Tyler pursed her lips. "I think you are Captain America, Sam is Bruce Banner, and Castiel is Doctor Strange."

Dean replied, "Captain America huh? He fought the Nazis. Did I tell you I killed Hitler?"

"Yes, several times," the others replied in chorus.

He grumbled, "But I did."

"Sure, old man," Claire sat patting him on the hand.

Jack tilted his head quizzically, "Hitler died in a bunker. I saw it on the internet."

Dean smirked, "Don't believe everything you read on the internet."

"Like Desti…"

Tyler clamped her hand over his mouth. "Oops, never mind that one. Remember what I said, Jack?"

Jack nodded with Tyler's hand still over his mouth. When she removed it, he grumbled as he stole a French fry from her plate.

Dean leaned back in his chair. His life had so radically changed in such a short period of time. He smiled at the kids as they continued their bickering. When they finished their dinner, Dean drove them home. Claire rode in the backseat with Jack, while Tyler sat shotgun. Dean kept glancing at her. Claire and Jack spent the time chatting in the back seat about Castiel.

Tyler finally said, "Is something the matter?"

Dean huffed a small laugh, "It's like you might not be real. But I keep pinching myself and you are still here."

"Thank you for tonight. I had fun. Jack is sort of like having a brother. I always wanted siblings, but that never happened. Claire is like having a big sister." Tyler looked out the window wistfully.

Dean asked, "Did your mom ever have anyone else before Graham?"

"Mom was a free spirit, and she didn't like commitments much. We had fun when I was a kid. We'd go on adventures in the woods. We climbed a mountain once. She didn't date much, because I think she liked calling the shots. When she got sick, that's why it was so hard on her. Everything was out of her control while she underwent treatment. Graham became like the rock she clung to because she was so worried about me. They loved each other, but they never were in love. I think she was happy with him in her way." Tyler bit her bottom lip, "I miss both of them."

Dean frowned, "I feel like I ruined her life. But, then again, I wouldn't have you."

Tyler replied, "Mom was happy. She was joyful. She thought of life as one big adventure. She told me to open my mind to all possibilities. But she was also paranoid about the salt thing and carrying holy water. She never went anywhere without a silver dagger if she could help it. I always thought she was so weird. But she wasn't. All those things I thought were eccentricities were things she was doing to try to keep us safe."

Dean looked thoughtful. He wondered just how likely to be killed by one ghost when she was attacked by a different one years earlier. He scrunched his brow wondering if Angela could have been hunting the ghost. But, then why would she just have the photo albums in the desk… unless she thought that the spirit was associated with one of the pieces of furniture that she had bought. "What happened to the furniture that your mother bought at the estate sale with the photo albums?"

"It was supposed to be delivered the day that you picked me up. It just hadn't arrived yet. I have no idea what they did with it now."

"Did your mom ever carry an EMF detector? That's the thing that Claire had that day at your house," Dean asked.

"Yeah, she had something similar but said it was a carbon monoxide detector."

Dean frowned deep in thought. "Could your mother have hunted the ghost?"

Tyler looked spooked for a moment. "We went to a lot of estate and antique places. We traveled a lot when I was younger. But, I never her saw her attacking anything."

Dean grew quiet as he thought of the possibility Angela had become a hunter.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

After they arrived at the bunker, Dean, Sam, and Castiel gathered in the library after the others went to bed. Castiel said, "I think I can get Mary back, Dean. However, it has risks. Rowena was right in thinking that Lucifer might be able to tag along if he's anywhere near Mary. It will take a few seconds for her to be pulled back here. If he notices the energy…"

Dean responded, "We'll gank the son of a bitch when he comes through."

Castiel arched an eyebrow, "How?"

Dean looked at Sam and realized he had no help there. "We'll improvise, Cas. We'll figure it out. We always do."

Sam cleared his throat. "Cas and I were talking, Dean. We think you should take Tyler and Claire somewhere safe in case we do manage to pull Lucifer back with Mom."

Dean growled, "I'm not going to be benched while you and Cas take Lucifer."

Sam frowned, "Things are different now, Dean. You have a daughter. She needs you. Remember all those times Dad left us on a hunt without knowing whether he'd ever come back?"

"That was different."

Castiel tilted his head, "How? How exactly is it different?"

Dean glared at Castiel, "Because Dad wasn't going up against Lucifer."

"It may not happen, Dean. We might get Mary back without Lucifer," Castiel retorted.

"I'll be there when you cast the spell. That's final. Claire can take Tyler someplace safe," Dean responded.

Castiel got into Dean's personal space with his face less than an inch from Dean's. "If you do not take Tyler somewhere safe, I refuse to cast the spell. I'm not trading one lost parent for another one. Think of what I did to Jimmy Novak. Think of what I did to Claire."

Dean said, "Sam, take a walk."

Sam looked at Castiel who nodded at him. Sam stomped out of the library.

Dean frowned at Castiel, "You ain't going to change my mind, Cas."

Castiel replied, "You're not going to change mine. Dean, you are the only parent that Tyler has left. I'm already risking Jack even though his mother put him in my protection. I refuse to risk you too." Castiel crossed his arms and glared at Dean belligerently. 

"Cas, you died, and I almost died with you," Dean said. "I can't just sit by while you and Sam…"

"You're not sitting by. You are the countermeasure if something doesn't go as planned. Dean, you have a responsibility now. If things go south, we need to put things right again." Castiel looked at him imploringly, "I hurt Claire in ways I can only imagine by taking her father. I don't want to hurt Tyler."

"You can't wrap me in bubble wrap, Cas."

"I promise we won't do anything 'stupid'," Castiel responded, putting air quotes around stupid.

"Cas…"

Castiel pulled him close. "I love you. I want you to be with me, but you have responsibilities beyond me and Sam, now." He kissed Dean slowly. He ran his fingers through Dean's hair. Dean responded to his kiss hungrily. After a moment, Dean pulled back.

"Are you going to kiss me every time we disagree?"

Castiel squinted at him, "Maybe."

"Well, it will work this one time. Just don't get any ideas."

Castiel pouted, "But I have all sorts of excellent ideas."

A voice cleared nervously behind them. Sam said, "Guys, I forgot my laptop."

Dean sighed and pulled away from Castiel. Dean muttered, "Good timing, Sam."


	10. Mother's Day

Jack was watching _Clone Wars_ on the laptop Sam gave him when Castiel knocked on his door. Jack broke into a large smile as Castiel looked in. 

"Hello, Castiel," he said. 

"Can't you sleep, Jack?" All the other denizens of the bunker had gone to sleep hours ago.

"I did, but I woke up. I don't need a lot of sleep. I get tired and doze for an hour or two. It seems all Sam does is sleep," Jack frowned. "It's like they sleep half of their lives away."

Castiel huffed out a small laugh, "You aren't wrong. I have spent far more time wandering the halls of the bunker waiting for the Dean and Sam to wake up than I have spent in any other room in the bunker. Can I join you?"

Jack scooted to one side of the bed, and Castiel sat on the bed next to him. "Jack, I think I know how to get Mary back. However, I need your help to do it."

"What if I mess up? My powers… I can't control them."

Castiel said reassuringly, "I just need your powers as energy…like a battery to charge the spell. It might be dangerous though if Lucifer is near Mary. He might be able to cross with her."

"What will we do if he does?"

Castiel looked at him sternly, "We don't do anything. Sam and I will take care of him. I want you to teleport out of there if he appears. Dean is taking the others to a safe place. If things go wrong, I want you to go to them. But, we won't do any of this if you aren't completely comfortable with it. I don't want you to get hurt, Jack. Protecting you is my top priority."

"I want to do it, Castiel. I want to do something good. I know what it is like to lose your mother," Jack responded.

"Kelly would be so proud of you, Jack. I wish I had been with you from the start. I'm sorry that my recklessness caused you distress when you were born."

"You couldn't defeat Lucifer then. Why do you think you can now?" Jack asked.

"We're not going to try to fight him. We are going to try to contain him long enough for us to run." Castiel answered. "I know that doesn't sound very heroic, but we don't have the tools to defeat him now. But we have defeated him before. We will again."

"'He that fights and runs away, May turn to fight another day. But he that is in battle slain, Will never rise to fight again.' I read that in a book in the library."

Castiel smiled, "That's an adaption of a quote from Tacitus. He was a Greek historian and senator from the first century. He liked wine entirely too much and told horrible jokes. He was extremely good at orating though."

"It's like in Star Wars when Lando and Leia rescue Luke, but have to leave Han behind because Darth Vader put him in carbonite. They couldn't defeat Vader, so they left and then rescued Han later from Jabba the Hutt," Jack said knowingly.

"Yes, exactly like that, Jack."

"Ok, in the Clone Wars, I like Ahsoka. She's awesome." Jack turned his attention back to the screen of the laptop.

Castiel let out a contented sighed and watched the show with the boy he considered a son.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

When Dean entered the kitchen the next morning, he found Castiel and Jack eating bowls of cereal. He raised an eyebrow at Castiel before pouring himself a cup of coffee. "You two are up early." Castiel put another spoonful of cereal into his mouth and nodded. "Since when did you eat Cookie Crunch, Cas? Molecules?"

Castiel shot him a sheepish look, "I read a lot of books while Kelly and I were together on parenting. It says children do much better when the family dedicates time to eating together."

Jack said, "You don't have to eat to keep me happy, Castiel, if you don't like it. You can just drink your coffee."

Castiel squinted and replied, "I find these cookie things strangely addictive."

Dean laughed at Castiel. "Like that time you were addicted to hamburgers? You almost let me die because you were face first in a tray of hamburger meat."

Jack gasped, "Do not eat them if they are addictive!"

Castiel huffed a short laugh, "Dean failed to mention that we were fighting one of the four horsemen of the apocalypse, Famine. Jimmy really liked hamburgers. His love of hamburgers caused me to act ridiculously." When he realized that Claire, Sam, and Tyler walked into the room as he said that, he froze. He looked at Claire apologetically.

"It's ok to mention my dad, Cas," Claire reassured him. "He did like hamburgers. Way too much. Mom had a rule about hamburgers being an occasional treat, but Dad would stop at McDonald's and get us burgers at least twice a week. Told me it had to be our little secret or he'd have to stop doing it."

"I'm sorry, Claire," Castiel said sadly.

Claire leaned over and kissed Castiel on the head. "Don't be, Cas. How many kids can say that their dad saved the world?"

Jack looked between Castiel, Dean, and Sam. "My three dads did."

Tyler smiled, "My dad did too."

Castiel said with his mouth full of Cookie Crunch, "My father made the world. Does that count?"

Dean quipped, "Only if it means it for our dad too, because he made us."

Claire sighed and tried again, "Ok, how many kids outside of this room can say their dad saved the world?"

Dean nodded, "Point taken."

Sam sat down at the table and looked dourly at the box of Cookie Crunch. "Jack, I told you that has too much sugar."

Dean said, "He's a nephilim, Sam. A little sugar isn't going to hurt him. Is it, Cas?"

Castiel stared at Sam guiltily and put his spoon down. Tyler grabbed two bowls from the cabinet and handed one to Claire. They both poured bowls of the cereal, covered it in milk, sat down, and started eating.

Sam rolled his eyes. "When the dentist bills start rolling in, don't blame me!"

Claire asked, "So what's the plan for today?"

Dean said dryly, "You, me, and Tyler are going to go spend the day at the hotel out by the highway in Lebanon. We'll take some Netflix. Grab some snacks."

Claire's eyes narrowed. "What are the others doing?"

Sam replied, "We are going to cast a spell to get Mom back."

Claire pursed her lips. "I'm staying with Cas. He gets dead too often."

Castiel said, "The spell is perfectly safe, Claire. We are simply taking a few precautions."

"In case, Lucifer comes with Mary," Jack added helpfully as he took another bite of cereal.

"Lucifer? You mean the Lucifer who recently killed you, Lucifer?" Claire growled at Castiel.

"He's technically my father. But, not really. My mother and I chose Castiel," Jack supplied.

"Claire, we have no intention of fighting with Lucifer," Castiel said. "We will run if he comes through. I've set up some wards in the dungeon."

Tyler looked up interestedly, "We have a dungeon? That wasn't part of the nickel tour that Dad gave me."

"Nobody under the age of 30 is allowed in the dungeon," Dean exclaimed.

Sam ran his fingers through his hair, agitated. "Claire, you and Dean are backup in case things get out of control here. Like Cas said, we don't intend to fight him. It's easier to escape with four people than seven."

Castiel looked at Sam intensely, "It'd be even easier if it was just three. You could stay with Dean as well."

"Hell, no, Cas. I'm not leaving you here with just Jack to summon Mom from another rift,'" Sam protested.

Dean glared at Sam, "Now, you know exactly how I felt." Sam started to rise from the table angerly. 

Tyler let out a sharp whistle, "Simmer down, parental units. You're being bad role models for the younger generation." She looked at Sam intently. "Do you really need a backup force?"

"Yeah, sometimes, our plans don't work as well as we'd like," Sam said.

"Claire and I will be the backup force. Just give me one of those angel poker stick things," Tyler said. "Dad, you stay here and make sure that Cas doesn't get dead for Claire. Capiche, everyone?"

Claire sighed, "Ok."

Castiel protested, "I'm not going to risk Dean when he's just found you."

Tyler crossed her arms and tilted her chin stubbornly, "But you are willing to risk yourself even though Claire loves you? Nope, you all are better together. Claire has told me plenty about your exploits. Not that I don't love you, Dad. But, all three of our dads are important. So, nobody die."

Sam looked at Tyler with his mouth agape, "Dean, she is just so friggin' much like you. It's scary."

Dean said, "Ok, everyone, finish breakfast and we'll get started."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

After Claire and Tyler headed out, the others gathered in the dungeon. Jack peeked around cautiously. He murmured, "Bad things have been in here before."

"Demons a few times. Besides whatever else the Men of Letters might have had down here," Sam said.

Castiel said, "Here's the sequence of events. I will start the spell. There's holy oil in a ring on the floor. If Lucifer comes through the rift, Sam will light the holy oil, Dean will grab Mary, Jack will fly out of here, and we'll run to the Impala outside. The warding will last for 2 minutes and fifteen seconds. It takes 1 minute and 20 seconds to run to the Impala from the dungeon."

After the others nodded their understanding, Castiel painted a sigil on Jack's forehead. He dropped a lock of Sam's hair in the bowl of ingredients and started the incantation. Dean stood behind him with his angel blade drawn. The tension in the room was palpable as an orange glow started in the center of the warding. A rift opened, Mary appeared through it looking disheveled and dirty, and the rift closed. Her hair was in a ponytail and she looked exhausted.

Dean stood tensely, "No Lucifer?"

Castiel replied, "No Lucifer."

Sam yelled, "Mom," and pulled Mary into a tight hug. Dean hugged both of them. Castiel stood back to watch until Dean grabbed his hand and pulled him into the hug as well.

Mary looked at them in wonder. "Sam, Dean, Cas, how did you do that?"

Sam smiled, "We had some help. Mom, meet Jack."

Jack smiled at her shyly, "It is nice meeting you, Mary."

Mary asked, "Jack?"

Castiel supplied, "Kelly's son."

"I was there when you were born," Mary said confused. "But you're so old. Have I been gone for a long time again? You boys don't seem any older."

Dean laughed, "He came out a teenager. Freaked us out at first too."

"I thought Cas was dead," Mary's brow furrowed as she looked at Castiel. "I saw his body after Lucifer stabbed him.

Sam responded, "Well, he was. But he got better."

"I annoyed an ancient cosmic entity until he returned me," Castiel said.

Suddenly, Mary looked concerned. "You mentioned Lucifer. Did he get back here?"

"Wasn't he with you?"

"The archangel Michael from the other reality is trying to find a way over here. He realized there was another reality when he captured me and Lucifer. He used Lucifer's archangel grace to power a rift, but Lucifer escaped and got through before the rift closed. Michael's been trying to find another way to get over here."

Castiel gasped, "Lucifer is already back?"

"He has been for a while," Mary replied.

"Son of a bitch," Dean growled.

Sam turned pale and bit his bottom lip. Jack patted his arm reassuringly. "I will fight him. I won't let him harm any of you."

Castiel asked, "If Michael used his grace to open a rift, does that mean Lucifer is depowered?"

"I don't know, Cas," Mary responded.

Castiel turned to stride out of the dungeon. He called over his shoulder, "We need to find him as fast as possible." Jack followed on his heels.

Dean stared at Mary as if he was memorizing her face. "There's something else I need to tell you, Mom." He looked at Sam nervously. "You're a grandmother."

Mary squinted at Dean. "Huh?"

"I have a daughter. Her name is Tyler. She's sixteen years old. She's awesome."

"Why didn't you tell me about her previously?"

"I just found out about her a short time ago. I'll call her, so she'll come back. She's with Claire. You know…Cas' quasi-daughter."

Mary just said, "Wow." She paused for a moment before saying, "Wow. I need to wrap my head around that one."

Sam hugged her tight, "I'm so happy you're home."

"We've got a kick-ass family started here, Mom," Dean said happily before hugging Mary as well.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Claire and Tyler were eating some Chinese takeout food at the hotel when Dean called. After talking to Dean, Tyler grinned at Claire, "No Lucifer. My grandmother is home. And Dad said we can come home."

"Awesome," Claire said. "We should pick up some pizza for them on the way home."

They quickly finished eating and gathered their belongings. Claire opened the door to leave the room but stopped short when a figure blocked her way. A dark-haired man holding a gun smiled at them charmingly. "Hello, girls. My name is Ketch. Arthur Ketch. And I need a little help from you."


	11. Lost and Found

Dean frowned as he looked at the clock. He, Sam, Mary, Castiel, and Jack were gathered around the map table talking about what had happened to Mary in the alternate universe. Castiel was grilling her over what had occurred with Lucifer, while Sam and Jack listened attentively.

He pulled out his cellphone to call Tyler's phone number, but it went straight to voice mail. He tried Claire's phone with the same results. He interrupted, "Guys, don't you think Claire and Tyler should have arrived by now?" The hotel they had checked into was only about a half hour away, and it had been an hour and a half since he talked to Tyler.

Sam's brows furrowed as he looked at his watch. "Yeah, even if they stopped to pick up something for dinner, they should have returned by now."

"Phone's going straight to voice mail. I think something is wrong, Sam," Dean looked around the table. "I'm going to run into town to see if I can find them." As Dean rose from his chair, Castiel stood as well.

"I'll go with you, Dean," Castiel said.

Sam nodded. "Mom, will you and Jack be ok if we go check on them?"

Jack started to protest until Castiel shook his head at him. Castiel pulled him into the hallway. "Jack, Mary has just returned. I do not want to leave her alone here. When Dean thinks something has gone wrong, then it probably has. This is not us leaving you behind because you are young. You are not going along because we need someone here in case the others return."

Jack nodded. "Yes, Father."

Sam and Dean were waiting by the stairs when Castiel caught up. Mary hugged them and told them to call her on the cellphone Sam had dug up for her when they heard something. The trio climbed into the Impala to head to the hotel. As they pulled into the parking lot, Castiel pointed to Claire's car. "They never left."

"Tyler said they were in room 27 when she checked in," Dead said, parking the Impala next to Claire's car.

They approached the door. Dean rapped on it quietly. When no one answered, Sam pulled out his lock picks and within a few seconds the door swung open. Castiel strode in the room first with his angel blade in hand. He frowned at the half-eaten Chinese food containers and the girls' duffle bags on the floor. He asked, "Dean, why would they leave their belongings behind? This doesn't make sense."

Dean bit his bottom lip as he scanned the room. His eyes fell on an envelope laying on the pillow. He was filled with trepidation as he opened the envelope. He read the crisp, handwritten letter:

"Hello there, Winchesters. I do hope all is well for you. I need your help with a small problem. I need the witch Rowena. I have Claire and her young friend with me. I'll call you within the next 24 hours to discuss where you will exchange the witch with your friends. Ketch."

The blood drained away from Dean's face. Sam asked, "What's wrong?"

"Ketch has the girls. How is he not dead? Mom shot the son of a bitch in the head. We dumped his body," Dean growled.

Castiel eyebrows arched, "Did you not burn it?"

"We were a little short of time, looking for a certain angel who was hiding from us." Dean glared at Castiel. "We had to take a few shortcuts. Do you know how far Washington is from Kansas?"

"I was protecting Jack," Castiel retorted.

Sam interrupted, "Guys, focus. Do your blaming pissing match later. What are we going to do? Rowena has been on the wrong side in the past, but she helped with the spell for Mom and with caging Lucifer. It doesn't seem right to turn her over to Ketch."

Dean said, "Well if it's either Rowena or Tyler, you know what my vote will be."

Sam shook his head, "We can't trade her, Dean. What would Ketch do with the most powerful witch that we know?"

Castiel responded, "How could Ketch take on us plus Rowena? I propose we inform Rowena and trust her to help us resolve the issue. I will kill Ketch for both what she did to Mary and for taking our family. I have had enough of him hurting my family. He will not make that mistake again."

Sam nodded, "I think we plan with Rowena how to take him out."

"He's gotta know that we can take him in a fair fight. It's going to be a trap," Dean said.

Castiel sighed, "Wherever it is. It will be warded against angels."

Dean said, "Sam, you call Rowena and see how willing she is to help us. I'm going to hack the traffic and security cameras to see if I can detect where he went."

Sam pulled out his phone, before pausing, "You know, the way that is worded, I don't think Ketch has a clue who Tyler is. He's actually going to be focused on Claire as the primary bargaining chip. I don't know if that is good or bad; it just is."

Dean's stomach lurched. If Ketch didn't know Tyler was his daughter, he might consider her disposable as collateral damage. If he did know, he might want to keep her as a continuing hostage to control them. He had seen what Ketch was capable of first-hand with what happened to Mary. Dean's jaw clenched. Castiel squeezed his shoulder, "We will get her back, Dean. We'll get both of them back."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Claire knew Tyler was terrified. Claire tried to remain calm to keep Tyler from panicking. Ketch had put them in the back of a van with zip ties around their wrists and ankles. Ketch had made Claire put the ties on Tyler and then he put them on her. Leaving them loose on Tyler did no good because Ketch had double-checked them. Ketch drove the van into the dark of the night.

Claire whispered, "Tyler, no matter what, don't tell Ketch who your father is. I'll get us out of here, I promise."

"Who is he?" 

"One of the British Men of Letters. He did a bunch of bad crap that hurt their mother and caused the death of several hunters. He's a killer, Tyler, but he's just a man. We wait patiently, and he will make a mistake. Just do what I say when I say it without question, ok? I've been in tighter spots. Trust me."

"You know I do," Tyler responded. 

Ketch said calmly, "Stop whispering back there." 

Hours later, he opened up a garage door and pulled into a warehouse. After parking the van, he walked to its rear and opened the doors. Claire glanced around at the walls, noting they were covered with sigils and symbols that would keep out both angels and demons. He pulled Claire roughly to the center of the room and tied her to a pole there. He pulled Tyler out and shoved her in a storage cage in one corner of the room. He tilted her chin up, "And who are you? You look familiar. Are the child of a hunter?"

Claire called out, "She's a nobody. I rescued her a while back from a ghost. I was going to take her to Sioux Falls to stay with my adopted mother. An orphan."

Tyler shuddered at the feel of Ketch's hand on her skin. Ketch said, "Be quiet, Ms. Novak, or I will be forced to gag you. I want her to answer for herself."

Tyler responded, "I'm Tyler. Dean and Claire rescued me from a ghost in Colorado that killed my mom. They took me to the bunker to decide what to do with me."

Ketch looked at her thoughtfully, "They don't take just anyone to the bunker. Why not go straight to Sioux Falls from Colorado? The bunker is in the opposite direction."

Dean had taught Tyler to tell as close to the truth as possible in these situations without giving away too much information. She thought quickly before answering, "Sam needed Dean's help. Claire and Dean had shared a ride, so we went there and picked up Claire's car."

Ketch looked her through narrowed eyes. "Tombstone. Why were you in Tombstone with them and who was the teenage boy with them?"

"My step-brother," Tyler lied. "Sam and Dean are going to take him to his dad's family in Maine."

"But why did they take you to Tombstone? Why not drop you off at the closest bus station?"

Tyler looked straight into Ketch's eyes before answering, "I thought I wanted to be a hunter. But, hunting a ghoul was gross. We had to dig up bodies and shit. I didn't sign up for that crap. Dean made me do all the grunt work. The ghoul was totally banging the mortician. Can you imagine that? Ugh, I just want to have a nice normal life. Go back to high school. Hunting friggin' sucks!"

Claire added, "It really sort of does. I killed a werewolf two weeks ago, and its guts sprayed out all over my face. I smelled like intestines and shit for a week."

Ketch glared at Claire for talking, but asked, "Why would they take an apprentice?"

"She wanted me to teach her how to hunt. Dean had the idea of taking her out on one hunt to show her just how glamorous it is. Not. But he saw how well trying to talk me out of hunting worked, so he figured we'd just show her that is a horrible life," Claire replied. "Werewolf guts and nasty ghoul smell."

Ketch walked out of the storage cage and locked it. Ketch sat on a crate looking at them frowning. "There is something you aren't telling me. I could make you, but I do plan on honoring the deal with Dean if he does what I ask."

Claire shot a glance at Tyler. Tyler was still in the zip ties on her side. Claire said quietly to Ketch, "Can't you let her go? She's harmless and just a kid. She's doesn't know enough to cause you any trouble."

"No, sadly not, Claire."

Claire sighed, "Could you at least untie her? You got her in a freaking cage. She's just a kid. I promise to completely cooperate with you if you do."

Ketch pursed his lips looking at Claire. "Ok, then. The moment you cause any issue -- any issue no matter how small -- I will take it out on the girl. Is that understood?"

Claire nodded. "Yes, Ketch."

Ketch went into the storage cage and removed the ties from Tyler. He said sternly, "Don't cause any problems and everything will go smoothly."

Tyler nodded quietly. As Ketch returned to his perch on the crate, she sat on the floor and glanced around. There were storage crates on the shelves, but nothing obvious that could act as a weapon. She glanced over at Claire, who looked at her reassuringly.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Sam walked back into the hotel room where Dean sat frowning at a laptop, trying to locate the girl's phones. Sam said, "Rowena will help us, but she wants something in return."

Dean looked at Sam, "Of course. She won't do anything from the goodness of her heart."

Sam shrugged, "She saved you before out of the goodness of her heart. She's not all the way bad, Dean."

Dean shot Sam a sour look. "There's nothing from their cellphones. Ketch must have either ditched them or disabled the GPS."

Castiel prowled back and forth in the room like a caged tiger. Sam sat down and pulled the computer away from Dean, "I'll double-check traffic and security cams and see if I can find anything. Rowena said she'd meet us here. She's about two hours out."

Dean shook his head, "I should have gone with them. You were right, Cas. I should have gone with them."

Castiel growled, "Our priorities have to change. Now, that Mary is back, our first responsibility must be to the children. I will not let them out of my sight again." He paced the floor angrily.

Dean said, "Come on, Cas. Take a seat."

Castiel stopped suddenly. "How likely would it be that Ketch would expect us to stay in this room to wait for his call?" Castiel bent to look underneath the nightstand. Sam nodded slightly as he started to quietly look around the room. Dean tensed up. When Sam found a listening device under the table, Dean looked at it darkly. He growled, "I'm going to kill you, Ketch. And, when I'm done, I'm going to kill you again."

The phone rang, and Dean answered it with a growl, "Where are they, Ketch?"

Ketch's voice answered pleasantly, "I see you found my bug, Dean. After Rowena joins you, go to Kansas City. When you arrive there, I'll give you an address." The phone hung up.

Sam called Rowena back to arrange meeting them in Kansas City. Castiel squeezed Dean's shoulder and whispered, "It will be all right. Everything will be all right. We will get them back."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Claire tried to loosen her wrists from the ropes holding her to the iron pole but Ketch had tied them far too well. Tyler was motionless staring at the wall. Claire felt guilty for insisting that Dean took Tyler with them after they found her. She knew far too well how dangerous the lives they lived were. Dean had probably been right with his first instinct to leave Tyler to the rigors of Child Protective Services. 

Ketch stared at them silently, occasionally leaving the room and returning with a cup of tea. An alarm buzzed on his watch a couple of hours later. He smiled at the girls, "I must go fetch Rowena now. You two don't move and I'll send Dean for you in a bit. Tally ho and all that jazz."

Ketch went to the van and pulled out a device out of the passenger seat. He fiddled with it a moment before replacing it and leaving the warehouse.

Claire muttered, "He's not coming back if he gets Rowena. He's leading them into some sort of trap but is leaving us alive long enough just to be his back-up plan if that fails."

Tyler stood up and crossed to the lock on the door. She frowned at it for a moment before approaching the back wall of the storage cage. Claire could hear her scratching at something. She asked, "What are you doing, Tyler?"

Tyler turned around triumphantly holding a thin nail that she had dug out of the wall. "Getting us out of here." She walked to the lock and started to tinker with it.

"You know how to pick locks?" Claire asked in disbelief.

"Remember how I said my mom was a free spirit? We wandered and trespassed into places we weren't supposed to all the time. I can open a padlock. Been doing it since I was 4." Tyler concentrated as she examined the lock and started to work on its mechanism. A moment later the lock popped open, and Tyler opened the door triumphantly. She rushed over to Claire and untied her. 

Claire made a beeline for the van. She opened the door to see a bundle of wires on the passenger seat with a timer set to 47 minutes. She looked over her shoulder at Tyler before muttering, "Crap, a bomb." She grabbed Tyler's arm and shoved her towards the exit. 

Tyler resisted for a moment and asked, "Shouldn't we defuse it?"

Claire snapped, "Did your mom teach you how to defuse a bomb along with picking locks? I'm not MacGyver. I don't know how to stop that."

Tyler looked stung for a moment, "But it will blow up and hurt someone."

"We'll call 911 just as soon as we find a phone. We need to tell Sam and Dean they're heading to a trap." Claire looked outside the warehouse. They were in a very isolated area. Claire murmured, "Where can we find a phone?"

"Should we take the van?"

"Could be booby-trapped. Be quiet a moment." Claire concentrated until she heard the distant hum of traffic. "This way." She jogged in the direction of the road with Tyler on her heels. Claire said quietly, "Cas, can you hear me? Ketch is setting a trap. Tyler and I escaped."

Tyler said, "What are you doing?"

"Praying. It's stupid because Cas usually ignores my prayers." 

"Will praying to Jack work?"

Claire stopped. "I don't know." She thought a moment before saying, "Jack, it's Claire and Tyler. Do you have your ears on? We need you to bring us a phone. It's an emergency. Sam, Dean, and Cas are in danger. Can you do that? Please, Jack. We need you." Claire paused a moment and looked around. When nothing happened after a couple of minutes, she said, "I guess not. Let's go." She started running towards the traffic sounds again.

With a rustle of wings, Jack suddenly appeared in front of them with a phone extended in his hand. Claire ran into him and fell backward on her rear. He said, "Sorry, it took me a moment to borrow Mary's phone. Well, I didn't so much borrow it as take it without her permissions because she fell asleep. That's sort of like stealing. Am I going to be in trouble, do you think? And why wouldn't my ears be on?"

He offered a hand to Claire and pulled her up. She snatched the phone from Jack's hand. "No, stealing to save your family is ok. Your ears are just fine."

Jack looked relieved. Claire tried to call Sam and Dean with no success. She then called Castiel. His gruff voice came over the line in obvious pain, "Is everything ok, Mary?"

Claire responded, "It's Claire. Tyler and I are free and with Jack. Where are you?"

"Claire!" Castiel exclaimed relived. "I think I'm near Omaha. I'm not sure. I just got blasted away by Ketch and I haven't gotten my bearings yet." Castiel trailed off. Claire could imagine him squinting as he tried to figure out his location.

Tyler interrupted, "Where's my dad?"

"Adamson Recycling outside of Kansas City," Castiel started to answer. The girls felt disoriented as they suddenly found themselves standing next to Castiel. Jack's wings were wrapped around them. 

Jack staggered and Tyler grabbed him to help him stay upright. Jack said through clenched teeth, "I didn't know how to get to the recycling place, but I knew how to get to Castiel, and Castiel knows how to get there."

Castiel replied in dismay, "But I can't fly."

Jack grabbed both of Castiel's hands, wrapping his wings around the girls again. "Please try to fly, Father. You can use my grace and wings."

Castiel squinted and concentrated. After another moment of disorientation, the group arrived on the grounds of the recycling plant. Claire said, "I need to call in the bomb."

Castiel looked confused, as Tyler answered, "It's a long story." 

Castiel pointed out a building nestled among the stacks of trash. "We were trying to enter it when I got blasted away. Even if I hadn't been sent away, I couldn't get inside. It's powerfully warded. I was trying to figure out how to defuse the warding when I banished. Sam, Dean, and Rowena entered through the front, while I was trying to figure out an alternate approach."

Claire stuck her phone in her back pocket after calling in the bomb threat. "Can I borrow your angel blade, Cas?" When he hesitated, she said, "You can't go in to save them. I have to." 

Castiel handed her the blade with a frown. He said sternly, "Be careful, Claire."

Jack said, "I think the wards will be uncomfortable, but they can't block me from entering as they did Castiel."

Tyler started walking towards the building, "Let's go then."

Claire grabbed her arm. "You're staying with Cas. Jack too."

Tyler looked at Jack. He frowned. Tyler said firmly, "No, Claire. Jack and I are going to go get our fathers." She stuck out her chin stubbornly as she headed for the building.

Claire looked helplessly at Castiel. He shrugged before answering, "She's a Winchester. There's no talking common sense into them once they've made up their mind. I've tried. It's pointless." Claire ran after the others. Castiel approached as close as he dared before being affected by the wards.

Claire got ahead of Jack and Tyler and said, "You still with me. Follow me and do what I say."

The trio approached a side door of the building. Claire gave a gentle tug and found the door unlocked. Jack grimaced and put his hand to his head. Claire whispered, "Are you going to be ok?"

Jack nodded. "It's like a lot of mosquitoes are biting me. It itches but I'm good."

The trio snuck through the hallways until they entered a room where Ketch held a gun to Rowena's head while she chanted a spell over a glowing bowl. Sam and Dean were lying unconscious, sprawled on the floor. When Ketch heard the kids, he growled, "Stop, right there. If you move, this gun is filled with witch-killing bullets to take out the witch."

Claire said in a bored voice, "You act as if I care about the witch. We'll just collect Sam and Dean and be on our way."

Jack stood up taller and said belligerently, "No, Rowena helped us get Mary back. We can't abandon…"

Ketch looked up sharply, "Mary's back?"

Claire hissed, "Jack…"

Jack retorted, "No. Rowena is our friend. She helped us. We do care."

Tyler put a hand on Jack's arm soothingly, "Claire was just saying that so Ketch didn't think we cared. That way he'd lose his leverage."

Claire rolled her eyes at both of them. "Look, Ketch. You can't shoot all of us and Rowena."

Rowena suddenly made a hand gesture and said, "Volant." The gun flew from Ketch's hand into the wall. Ketch took a step backward. Rowena looked at him menacing. A sudden blinding light and concussive force blew through the room. When everyone could see again, Ketch was gone. Jack strode over to a wall where sigils were drawn and touched it. The sigils burned brightly for a moment and disappeared.

Tyler yelled, "Dad." She ran and knelt next to Dean. Jack headed towards Sam, while Claire kept a watchful eye on Rowena. She still held out her angel blade menacingly.

Rowena shook her head, "Give it a break, dearie. The only reason I was cooperating with that lout was he threatened to hurt the Winchesters. And the boys were so worried about you that I couldna kill Ketch outright. They'd never let me hear the end of it if we couldna have found you."

"What did he do to them?" Tyler asked concerned.

"Some sort of gas knocked them out. I have a certain… immunity to such things," Rowena answered.

Castiel came rushing into the room. When his eyes landed on Sam and Dean, he strode over to them purposefully. He held his fingertips to each of their foreheads. After a moment, both Winchesters groaned and sat up slowly. Dean's eyes widened with relief when he saw the kids. Tyler smiled softly, "Hi, Dad. We came to rescue you."

Dean looked at her in joy for a moment before he glanced around, "Where's Ketch?"

"He got away," Jack said. "I'm sorry I didn't stop him."

Dean snorted, "He's tricky that way. At least he didn't harm you two and held up his end of the deal."

Claire shuffled nervously, "Um… about that. He sort of left a bomb to blow us up. So, if you hear about anything going kaboom in Kansas City. Yeah, that was Ketch. We called the police to defuse us."

Dean glowered and started to stand, looking like he wanted to go search for Ketch. He growled, "Son of a bitch, I'm going to hunt down that bastard whatever it takes."

Tyler caught his arm and said, "Dad, can we go home now? I'm tired." Dirt streaked her face and bruises marked her arms where the zip ties had held her. Half of her hair had come out of its ponytail. She looked exhausted. The events of the days had caught up with her, and her bottom lip trembled as she stared up at him.

Dean's face softened as he took in Tyler's tired appearance. He pulled Tyler close in for a hug. He pressed his lips to her hair in a light kiss. Looking over her head at the others, he said quietly, "Let's go home."


	12. Take Me Home Tonight

As they left the warehouse, Sam tossed Claire's car keys to her, as he said, "I borrowed your car. I thought you might appreciate me getting it from the hotel for you."

Claire chastised him with a smile, "If you don't ask for permission, it's called stealing."

Jack looked startled, "Like I did with Mary's phone?”

Claire said, "That's fine, Jack. It was all an emergency situation, but, Sam, you better call Mary and tell her things are ok."

After a short discussion, Sam decided to ride back to the bunker with Claire and Jack while Dean drove Tyler and Castiel in the Impala. Castiel encouraged Tyler to ride shotgun with Dean, while he relaxed in the back seat. Being blasted by the sigils had taken its toll on Castiel, and he fell asleep in the backseat in a few minutes.

Tyler said softly, "I didn't think angels slept."

Dean smiled slightly, "He doesn't very often. He never complains but it takes a lot out of him when he gets blasted away. Lately, life has taken a lot out of him. He might seem like he's invincible sometimes, but I've seen him way too many times when he’s running on fumes. You should have seen him in his glory days. I worry about him. He’s sacrificed so much for us, for the world." Dean trailed off into silence. Tyler didn't respond. Dean glanced over worriedly at Tyler several times as he drove through the night. She was awake but looked at the passing terrain with her shoulders slumped and her face pressed against the glass of the window.

Dean finally cleared his throat nervously, "You doing ok over there, Tyler?"

She glanced at him with a wan smile. "I'm fine, Dad. Is that going to happen a lot?"

"Get kidnapped by Ketch? No, we'll hunt him down and kill the bastard," Dean gritted his teeth as he growled the words.

Tyler said, "No, I mean, will other things hunt us too? He wasn't even after me; he wanted Claire."

Dean sighed resignedly, "The life we lead is this, Tyler. You still have the option to stay with Jody."

"No. I want to be with you and Sam. I want you to teach me to be a hunter, Dad. All of it. I think Claire could have taken on Ketch if she hadn't been burdened with me. I want to be an asset, not something you have to protect in bubble wrap. I want to be able to go to the mall and school even someday without being worried that Ketch or some other thing is going to grab me."

"Tyler, I don't want you needlessly endangering yourself."

Tyler slammed her fist on the dashboard, waking Castiel with a start. She yelled, "Don't you get it, Dad. I'm not worried about endangering myself, but you and Sam walked into a trap to save me because I couldn't protect myself. I'm not going to let you die because I'm so lame that I let myself get kidnapped. You could have been killed… I could have…" Tyler wiped tears out of her eyes, "…been left alone." She looked out the window again.

The air was tense between Dean and Tyler. Neither of them looking at the other.

After a few minutes, Castiel blinked a few times and said calmly, "I didn't hear all of this conversation, but I assume Tyler suffers from the Winchester guilt complex that occurs when one of us gets into trouble and the others get hurt while rescuing them. We get mad at ourselves for putting the ones we love at risk. It's happened to all of us, Tyler. Plus, you and Claire along with Jack rescued Sam and Dean. They didn’t rescue you. Claire told me you were the one that managed to escape from where Ketch had imprisoned you.”

Tyler turned to face Castiel, "Will you teach me how to use an angel blade?"

Castiel said yes, as Dean simultaneously responded no. Castiel glared at Dean with an arched eyebrow. Castiel said to the back of Dean's head tersely, "I will teach our children everything that I can to ensure their safety."

"They can stay in the bunker. It's safe there," Dean muttered.

Castiel's eyes narrowed, "They are not animals to be caged. They can't hide."

"Dammit, Cas. We'll talk about this later," Dean growled.

The atmosphere in the car got tense again. Tyler decided to change the subject. "What can you tell me about Mary, Dad?"

"Mom was dead for a long time, so she looks like she's in her thirties even though she's the mom. We are family, but it's not quite the regular mom and son relationship. She had like a four-year-old and a six-month-old one day, woke up to find them in their 30s," Dean answered.

Tyler's face scrunched up. "Is there anything normal about any of this?"

Castiel frowned slightly before answering, "Yes, Tyler. We're a family. We don't give up on family, and we love each other. Is that not normal?" 

Tyler grew quiet as she watched the scenery out of the Impala's window. Castiel's and Dean's eyes met in the rearview mirror. Castiel extended his hand and squeezed Dean's shoulder briefly. The corner of Dean's flickered into a small smile.

When they arrived at the bunker, Mary was standing at the bottom of the stairs. She froze when she saw Tyler. She stammered, "Is this…?"

"Yes, mom," Dean replied solemnly. "This is my daughter, Tyler. Tyler, this is my mother, Mary."

Tyler looked at Mary with a trace of a smile. Mary said, "It's wonderful to meet you, Tyler. "

"You, too. Can I go to bed now? I'm tired," Tyler responded tersely.

Dean's brow furrowed, and he began to say something before Castiel nudged him with his shoulder. Dean turned to glance at Castiel who gave a subtle look between Tyler and the hallway. Dean said, "Yes, Tyler. It's been a long day for you. I'm sure Meg is crawling the walls for you by now."

After saying good night, Tyler headed down the hallway.

Castiel said softly, "Dean, she's been through an incredible amount of change in a very short period of time. Let's take a moment and catch our breath. Mary, please don't take her lack of enthusiasm personally. She was just kidnapped, escaped, and rescued Sam and Dean in a very short period of time."

Mary nodded before adding, "Honestly, I feel like I have been sucked into a whirlpool as well. I'm just happy to be home. I'll give Tyler whatever space she needs. It looks like you will have your hands full, Dean."

Dean snorted, "Tell me about it. Lucifer is running amok…again. Asmodeus and angles both are gunning for Jack. We're suddenly the parents of two kids. But, Mom, we got you back, and that's a win. And Cas here, he's another big win. And finding Tyler, I never expected anything like that. So, we'll just take things one day at a time. For now, we've got to figure out how to keep the bunker secure from Ketch. I can't believe that son of a bitch is still alive."

"For a human, he's remarkably resilient," Castiel said dryly.

The bunker door clanged opened again as Jack, Sam, and Claire arrived. They chatted for a few minutes before Dean said, "I'm feeling pretty drained too. I'm heading to bed." He caught Cas' eye and gave him a brief nod. Dean tiredly took a quick shower and headed to his room. He changed into sweat pants and a t-shirt before there was a gentle rap on the door. A second later, Castiel entered the door and closed it behind him.

Castiel said softly, "I took that glance as an invitation to come here. If I'm wrong, I can go."

Dean laid down on the bed before patting the other side, "Get over here."

Castiel draped his coat over a chair, removed his tie, and suit jacket. He toed off his shoes and started to head towards the bed. Dean said, "No, more than that."

Castiel looked at him perplexed, "More what?"

"Take off more layers, dude." Castiel removed his shirt before shooting Dean a quizzical look. Dean took in the sight of Castiel's shirtless form. He had only rarely seen Castiel without a shirt and usually that was when there were massive amounts of blood involved. Castiel's layers of clothing hid a very well-built body. Dean said, "There are some sweat pants in the top drawer behind you."

Castiel turned away from Dean, dropped his trousers and slipped in the sweat pants he found. He turned around to face Dean, "How's this?"

Dean started at Castiel appreciatively, "Come here."

Castiel walked around the bed and slid into next to Dean. He rolled on his side to face Dean. Castiel said softly, "When Ketch blasted me away, I was afraid of losing you. I've only just found you again. The Empty was so… there was nothing there. I can't face nothing again, Dean."

"Luckily for me, I didn't see you blasted away, or I'd probably have had a heart attack. We've got so much to lose now, Cas. Before I had you and Sam. Then Mom got added, but now… kids. How are we supposed to keep the kids safe when we can't even keep each other safe?"

"Dean, I'm sorry."

"About what?" Dean frowned slightly.

"About taking the Colt. Running away with Kelly. Letting myself get killed by Lucifer. Take your pick. I want you to know--it's not that I didn't trust you. I thought…I was trying to protect you."

"Cas, I'm not mad about any of that. When you were gone, I couldn’t function. I left Sam with Jack and I took off. I'd probably still be running if I didn't find Tyler. The last few years have been rough on us. Between the Mark of Cain taking its toll on us, having to contain Amara, hunting Lucifer, and then losing you. I was wrong about Jack and about Kelly. You were right. I should have trusted you." Dean looped his arm around Castiel and pulled him closer, so his head rested on his shoulder. 

"Dean, as for the kids, it's like you say we take it one day at a time."

Dean snorted a small laugh. "Look at us, man. We got the house, the kids, Mom. I never thought we'd have this."

Castiel started at Dean intensely and said with a deep growl, "Nothing is going to hurt my family again. I won't let it."

Dean tried to stifle a yawn before saying, "We'll worry about saving the world later."

"Sleep, Dean." Castiel reached up and kissed Dean's forehead. Within minutes, Dean was snoring softly.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Claire tapped softly on Tyler's door. She whispered, "It's me." 

A muffled voiced responded, "Come in."

Claire opened the door. Tyler was curled up on her bed on top of the covers. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her pillow was tear-stained. Claire noted the austerity of the room and vowed to help Tyler decorate it as soon as possible. Claire said softly, "How are you holding up?"

"Truthfully, like crap. I want my mom. I want to go home. This is all just so crazy."

Claire smiled softly, "I get that. I got turned into a werewolf once. My dad was shot in front of me. My mom threw herself between me and an angel with a sword. Life sucks when you get pulled into this. I remember how I used to complain about doing homework when I was little. Sometimes, I really want my ten-year-old self's life back."

Tyler said, "I was just rude to Dean's mother."

Claire shrugged, "Mary's a hunter. She knows trauma. You've been through a lot the last few days."

"Way to leave a good first impression on the only grandparent I got," Tyler responded dryly.

"You did good today, you know. You got us out of Ketch's trap. You helped me save your dad and Sam. You're going to be all right, Tyler. I promise you. And you got a pretty damn good family here. A bit unconventional, granted, but good all the same."

"What do you think about Jack?"

Claire looked thoughtful before responding, "He reminds me of Cas. For a while, I didn't like Cas. Now, I love him. Cas changed to be more human-like. I think Jack is like him. He's going to need guidance, but he feels good. He feels right. Tyler, what do you want? You've seen what it's like here. Do you want to stay? I can still take you back to Jody's. There's still some weird there, but a lot less. It's more manageable."

Tyler smiled slightly. "I'm staying here. I want to get to know Dean better. I just need time."

"I'm going to hang around for a while, Tyler. If you need to talk, I'm here for you."

"You shouldn't stick around here just for my sake, Claire. You've got a life."

Claire retorted, "I got to stick around to make sure that Cas doesn't get dead again." Her face became more serious. "I almost lost him. I did lose him. He's not really my dad, but he kind of is."

Tyler smiled, "That makes us sisters, right? Because from what I can tell, my dad and your dad have a thing."

"And Jack is our little brother. And, Sam is big on the co-parenting thing. So, we have like three dads."

Tyler giggled, "Three dads, two siblings, and a grandmother that is younger than my father. Strangest family ever."

Claire laughed with her a moment before saying, "I should let you go to sleep."

"Could you just stay here with me tonight? The bunker is sort of scary and weird at night." For a moment, Tyler's veneer slipped away, and Claire could see the young girl hidden under the Winchester-bred attitude.

Claire kicked off her boots and took off her leather jacket. "Ok, little sis. And tomorrow, we are getting a night light and some posters for this room."

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

When Dean woke up, Castiel was no longer in his room. He wandered sleepily down the hallway and took a shower before heading towards the kitchen. He could smell coffee brewing and smiled gratefully. Castiel and Sam were sitting at the kitchen table when he entered, both of them peering at Sam’s laptop. Castiel's face lit up when he saw him and went to get him a cup of coffee. By the time, Dean sat down at the table, the cup of coffee sat on the table in front of him. Dean took a long drink before saying, "Morning, sunshine. What we are doing?"

Sam sighed, "A hotel clerk was killed in Dodge City."

"The hotel we stayed at?"

Sam nodded. "He was disemboweled in a very demon-like way."

Dean snorted, "Demons are not known for their subtlety. So, what, Asmodeus looking for Jack?"

"That's what I'm thinking," Sam responded.

Castiel broke in urgently, "Even worse, it looks like someone is killing cupids. One in Tucson and one in Oklahoma City. It's probably Lucifer's doing. If Michael took his grace so he could open a portal here, Lucifer probably needs to find ways to recharge his grace."�  
"Borrowing grace like you did," Dean asked with his brows furrowed.

Castiel looked away at the wall, pain etched on his face. "It's not borrowed -- it's stolen. What I did, Dean, should never be done. I had no choice if I wanted to take Malachi out, and I needed to let you know about Ezekiel. I never would have voluntarily done that again. Crowley forced me."

Sam said softly, "I'm glad he did, Cas. You do a lot of good in this world. We've all had our share of regrets."

Castiel sighed deeply, "Like letting Lucifer out of his cage again."

Dean put his hand over Castiel's. "Don't do this to yourself, babe. Just don't. We all made shitty decisions or backed into corners. But we're the guys who save the world."

Sam's eyebrows shot up at the term of endearment Dean used but didn't say a word. Sam stared furiously at his laptop, not knowing how to react.

Dean bit his lip a moment before saying, "Cas and I are a work in progress, Sam."

Sam cleared his throat, "I'm happy for you guys. I really am. It's just a bit different. I'll need to get used to it. Before it was the thing of which I could never mention because I was afraid of freaking one or both of you out. Ten long years I have been walking on eggshells."

Castiel responded, "I’m sorry we made things so awkward for you, Sam."

"Bobby always wondered when Dean was going to get his head out of his ass," Sam retorted.

"Dean's head was never in his ass," Castiel looked confused for a moment, before laughing at the brothers' eye rolls. "I'm not that bad anymore at not getting things."

Dean looked at him with a grin, "Yeah, babe, sometimes you still are."

Sam cleared his throat. "Getting back to the matter at hand. What do we do with Asmodeus looking for Jack, Ketch on the loose, and Lucifer killing cupids? Asmodeus could look like anyone."

Castiel frowned. "Shapeshifting is not something Asmodeus should do. He has to take a vessel like all other demons. Did you actually see him change?"

Dean nodded, "Yep, one minute he looked like Donatello. The next he looked like evil Colonel Sanders. He ran away from Jack though."

"Something doesn't add up," Castiel mused. "But Lucifer's power will be growing daily. We need to put him back in the cage or kill him as soon as possible."

Claire walked into the kitchen with Jack and Tyler on her heels. "Who are we killing and what's for breakfast?"

Dean stood up and walked to the fridge. He pulled out bacon, eggs, and cheese. "Omelets for breakfast. And people under the age of 25 aren't going to be killing anything."

Castiel stood up. "I should probably go talk to the angels about Lucifer."

Dean froze and glared at Castiel. "No."

Castiel started, "Dean…"

Claire replied, "I'm with Dean on this one."

Castiel said, "Claire…"

Sam broke in, "I'm with the two of them. None of us are going to go out on our own. We've been down that path too many times. One of us goes off alone, gets into trouble, and we spend a bunch of time and resources helping them while we are distracted from the main problem. Not again. Never again."

Castiel glared at them before sitting down, "I guess this is where we learn from our mistakes."

Dean said, "We're sticking together. We're just better together."

Claire said, "Well, now that we got that out of the way, can we have some breakfast?"


	13. Fools Rush In

Castiel took Jack aside after breakfast into one of the empty offices. He sat in one chair and gestured for Jack to sit in another. "You remember that Mary said Lucifer is back?"

Jack nodded, "Mary said he came back without his grace. So, he should be harmless, right?"

A pained expression flitted across Castiel's face. "Lucifer is killing angels for their grace. We have to stop him before he gets too much power."

Jack frowned slightly, "But the angels tried to kidnap me."

Castiel sighed deeply, "The angels have been compromised and corrupted, but they also take care of Heaven. Heaven has the souls of billions of people in it. Angels won't try to destroy the world, but Lucifer might. He's evil, Jack. He's manipulative. Kelly and I tried very hard to keep you safe from him."

"So, we need angels in Heaven to take care of my mother." Jack nodded with understanding.

Castiel looked at him sadly, "So, we need to send Lucifer back to the cage somehow or…"

"Kill him. You need to kill Lucifer."

"I know he's your father…" Castiel started.

"No, you, Dean, and Sam are my fathers. You're my family. Lucifer is nothing to me. He's the one that sent Dagon to hurt my mother."

Castiel looked relieved, "So, you understand."

Jack nodded. "I want my mother to be safe. I want us to be safe."

"We'll figure out what to do, Jack." Castiel put a hand on Jack's shoulder and smiled at him warmly.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Mary walked into the garage where Dean was working on the Impala. Dean was elbow deep in grease as he changed out her spark plugs. He looked at his mom as she approached the car and smiled. "Hey, Mom. Are you settling back in ok?"

Mary nodded. "Tyler seems to be coming around. She's a lovely girl."

Dean grinned proudly, "Not my doing. Her mom was great."

"I almost hate to ruin your mood, but Ketch called."

Dean rolled his eyes, "I should have gotten you a new phone number."

"He wants to help with Lucifer."

"We can trust him as far as you can throw him."

Mary chortled, "Believe me, I know. I want nothing more to do than to shoot him in the head again."

"He kidnapped my girls," Dean said darkly.

"He says that he can supply the means to destroy Lucifer, but if he helps us, we will need to protect him from Asmodeus," Mary replied.

"And you believe him?"

"Of course not. He's a sociopath. But… what if he does have something to take care of Lucifer. He had the egg the first time."

Dean growled warningly, "Mom…"

Mary sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "Look, Dean. I'm thinking of strategy. Between Ketch and Lucifer, Ketch is the lesser of two evils."

"And what role does Asmodeus play in all of this?" Dean asked grumpily.

"I don't know, Dean. That's all he said. I'm just the messenger. I'd personally like to shoot him and be done with it," Mary huffed.

"I'm sorry, Mom. It's just, we end up shafted everytime Ketch is involved in anything."

Mary smiled at him slowly, "You could always spring a trap on him. Get the intel and then grab him. I get to shoot him again. We puree his body and then burn it in three different locations, scattering the ashes in the wind."

Dean smiled, "That's my mom."

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Dean, Sam, and Castiel gathered in Sam's room. Dean pulled out Mary's phone and called Ketch back. He put the phone on speaker phone.

Ketch answered the phone, "Well, Mary. I'm glad you called back."

"Ain't Mom, Ketch," Dean said shortly.

"Of course. I trust your mother told you of the deal I'm offering," Ketch replied brightly.

"Why are you offering it, Ketch?"

Ketch answered calmly, "I'm working for Asmodeus. He hired me to hunt down Lucifer. It is not going well for me. I have the means to end Lucifer; however, Asmodeus is not interested in me using those means. He's too… dependent on those resources. I can bring what you need to beat Lucifer to you, but it will greatly annoy the prince of Hell."

"Not instilling me with confidence. What the hell, Ketch? Asmodeus? You expect us to trust you?" Dean growled.

"Dean, I will bring the means to defeat Lucifer to you. Call it a gesture of goodwill or whatever you want."

"You tried to kill Claire and her friend."

"Actually, no. I had no intention of harming them," Ketch replied smoothly.

Castiel glared at the phone. He hissed at the phone, "You left a bomb with them."

Ketch sighed, "Oh, hello there, Feathers. It was a mere bargaining chip. I had a code on my phone to disarm it. It would not have detonated if I had received what I wanted from the witch."

Dean's eyes narrowed at the phone, "What did you want from the witch?"

Ketch paused as if he was considering his answer. He finally replied, "To be completely transparent, I helped Rowena escape from a Men of Letters facility in return for her to cast a resurrection type spell on me. When Mary shot me in the head, the spell triggered returning me to life. I wished for Rowena to recast it on me because that spell has been spent. It's how she undoubtedly returns to life repeatedly."

Sam cleared his throat before saying, "What is it you'll be bringing us?"

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that yet. However, I will either be in Lebanon by tomorrow evening or I will not be a thorn in your side ever again. I have to go." Ketch said shortly as hung up the phone.

Dean asked, "What do you think, Sam?"

Sam shrugged, "It could go either way. He might be bringing us something to help, or he's trying to screw us over again."

Castiel glared thunderously at the phone, "I want to smite him regardless."

Dean smirked, "Get in line, Cas. So, what, we just wait for him to show up?"

"I guess so, Dean. We can't send the kids off; they'd be sitting ducks again," Sam responded. "I think we just prepare the best we can."

Dean gathered everyone together in the family room that had formerly been his Dean cave. He sighed at the differences that transformed his man cave into a teenagers’ rec room. However, it filled him with a sense of pride to see how everyone just clicked in place. Jack and Tyler were playing a game of Foosball, while Claire was sprawled in one of the recliners surfing for information on her tablet. Mary sat on one of the high-back bar chairs near the now-empty bar. Castiel stared squint-eyed at the Foosball table providing random tidbits about trajectories and physics. Sam stood next to him with his arms crossed.

Jack scored a point and raised his arm in victory, as Dean cleared his throat. Dean started glumly, "So, guys…"

Claire interrupted, "Did somebody die?"

Dean looked slightly taken aback, "No."

Claire snorted at him, "Then don't act so much la Debby Downer."

"I'm being serious here," Dean complained.

Castiel nodded, "Yes, yes, that is his serious face."

Sam took over the conversation, "Ketch is bringing something to the bunker. We don’t know what it is or what his plans are."

Tyler's eyes widened in shock, "You said you were going to take care of him."

Dean reassured her, "We will, but… Sometimes we have to prioritize threats."

Claire stood up angrily from the chair, "Two days ago, he literally tried to kill us."

Mary said, "If Ketch had really wanted you dead, you would be dead now."

Dean closed his eyes for a moment and ran his hand through his hair. "Lucifer is back. He's gaining angel mojo as we speak. If we don't take him down quickly, we won't be able to take him down. We've been through this rodeo before. We always come up short unless we do some sort of drastic move. Do you remember 2010, Claire? The storms? The fire in the sky?" Dean referenced the natural catastrophes that occurred towards the end of the first apocalypse.

Claire nodded solemnly.

Tyler threw her hands up in the air, "I don't believe this. You're supposed to protect me, Dad. That’s why you don’t want to train me. But you are letting the asshole that kidnapped me come to our home, where you promised I'd be safe."

Dean replied frustrated, "I'm doing the best that I can, Tyler. Just trust me, please. For a little while. I've taken care of Sam since I was four years old and he's alive, ok?"

Jack put his hand on Tyler's arm. "I'll protect you."

Claire stood up and asked, "What do we do?"

Dean responded, "Stay out of the way. We have cameras placed outside so we know when Ketch comes. Cas and Mom are going to hunker down with you in this part of the bunker, while Sam and I deal with Ketch."

Castiel said solemnly, "I will not allow Ketch near any of you. I promise that."

Claire said, "I’m sticking with Dean and Sam."

Dean shot her a warning look, "Claire…"

"Done deal, Dean. And it's my turn at Foosball." Claire playfully pushed Jack out of the way to challenge Tyler. 

The remainder of the day, Tyler was quiet and withdrawn regardless of Claire's, Mary's, or Jack's attempts to draw her out. That evening, Castiel, Dean, and Sam sat around the library table drinking whiskey. Dean stared at the bottom of his shot glass, "Maybe, I'm just not cut out for fatherhood."

"Dean, you've been a dad for less than a week, and you are already doing a far better job than Dad ever did," Sam responded.

Dean sighed, "I can't even keep her feeling safe in the bunker. What are we going to do when we have to face down Lucifer? Maybe, she is better off with Jody."

Castiel looked at Dean softly, "We'll get through this, Dean. Give her, and you, time to adjust."

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Everyone was tense the following day. Castiel stayed in the family room with Jack and Tyler, while the others gathered in the map room. They each had a tablet and were scanning for signs of Asmodeus or Lucifer while waiting nervously for Ketch to arrive. When the perimeter alarms sounded, Mary went to join Castiel and the others in the family room while Dean and Sam went to the door to let Ketch in. 

Claire stood at the foot of the stairs with her gun trained on the doorway. 

Dean opened the door and his jaw dropped. Ketch stood there with the archangel Gabriel. Gabriel looked scared with matted hair and grime covering his body. He was dressed in a long tunic that was originally white but had decayed into a shade of off-grey. Sam shuddered as he saw thread sewing Gabriel's mouth shut. Streaks of blood covered his face. Both Sam and Dean thought Gabriel had died in a fight with Lucifer a decade earlier. 

Sam gasped out in anguish, "What the hell did you do to him, Ketch?"

Gabriel flinched at the sharp words and looked around wildly.

Ketch said, "Don't be stupid. I didn't do this to him. Asmodeus did. He's been stealing Gabriel's grace to superpower himself. I liberated Gabriel along with this." He pulled out a gold-bladed knife. "It's an archangel blade. It can kill Lucifer. But seeing that I ran away with his weapon and his prized milk cow, Asmodeus is likely to start hunting me down immediately."

Gabriel backed up as far as he could against the wall. Sam tentatively put out a hand. Gabriel squinted at him with a brief flash of recognition before he looked blankly ahead. 

Dean looked at Ketch appraisingly. "You can come in, but you're staying in the dungeon until we figure out what we are going to do with you."

Ketch nodded, "I wouldn't expect any less of you, Dean."

Dean escorted Ketch to the dungeon, while Sam coaxed Gabriel down the stairs. Claire stood there quietly staring. After Sam got Gabriel settled onto a chair, Sam said calmly, "Can you go get Cas, please?" Claire nodded before heading down the hallway. 

Castiel arrived in the map room and stared at Gabriel. His brow furrowed, "Brother?" Gabriel didn't look at him.

Sam said, "I'm going to go get the medical kit."

Castiel sat down on the chair next to Gabriel. "What happened to you?" He reached out his hand to heal him, but Gabriel flinched and stared at Castiel in fear. He pushed the chair away from the table, and he and the chair fell over, sprawled on the ground. When Sam reentered the map room, Castiel said, "Let's get him to a bedroom."

Sam coaxed Gabriel into a room on the opposite side of the bunker from the kids' bedrooms. After setting Gabriel on the edge of a bed, Sam pulled a chair close. He pulled a surgical scalpel from the medical kit and begun to slowly cut the threads on Gabriel's mouth. Castiel stood by the door with his shoulders slumped. It pained him to see his brother in this condition. 

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Dean chained Ketch to a chair in the dungeon. 

Ketch rolled his eyes, "Isn't this a bit much, Dean? I brought you an archangel and the blade needed to kill Lucifer."

Dean growled, "You brainwashed my mother, killed our friends, and kidnapped Claire and Tyler. I have absolutely no reason to ever trust you. If you hadn't brought us Gabriel, I would have killed you on the spot. What happened to him?"

Ketch replied, "Asmodeus happened to him. He has had Gabriel under his control for several years now. He siphons off Gabriel's grace and injects it into himself. If you check the upper right pocket of my coat, you will see a vial of it. I was able to purloin that when rescuing him."

Dean looked at him warily as he pulled the vial of blue, swirling grace out of Ketch's jacket. He watched Ketch through narrowed eyes and then searched Ketch for weapons. When he didn't find any, he looked at Ketch suspiciously, "You don't have any weapons?"

"Nothing I have would be effective against Asmodeus. I'm much more concerned about him than you."

"What stops me from killing you right now?" Dean glared at him.

Ketch sighed, "Nothing. Except you might need my expertise to take out Lucifer and Asmodeus. I brought you Gabriel as a sign of good faith. Please consider that as you make your plans."

Dean stared at him for a long moment before saying, "I'll be back later, Ketch. Stay put. If somehow you get out of those chains, I will end you."

A small laugh escaped from Ketch. "This dungeon is the safest place on Earth for me at this moment."

Dean left the dungeon, closing the door behind him. He stared at the grace swirling in the vial before going to find Sam. When he entered the bedroom Sam, Castiel, and Gabriel occupied, Sam had just finished clearing the thread away from Gabriel's mouth. Castiel stepped in and started to wash Gabriel's face gently with a basin of warm water and a washcloth.

Dean said quietly, "Got Ketch chained in the dungeon. He gave me this."

Gabriel's eyes widened in fear as he saw the vial. He jerked away from Castiel, dousing him in water from the basin, as he scrambled off the bed and into a corner.

Sam said, "Cas, maybe if he's juiced up it will help?"

Castiel took the vial from Dean and approached Gabriel gingerly, extending the vial in front of him. Gabriel moaned softly and put his hands over his face. Castiel said solemnly, "Sam, I don't think he's going to let the choo-choo in." Dean and Sam stared at Castiel in disbelief. Castiel muttered in an exasperated voice, "A technique for feeding recalcitrant children. And, I think a little coercion may be necessary."

Castiel gestured towards Gabriel. Sam approached him gently as Castiel put his hand on Gabriel's jaw to try to pry open his mouth. Gabriel pushed them both away violently and scrambled to the other side of the room. Sam said soothingly, "Hey, whoa. We're not going to hurt you, Gabriel."

Gabriel rocked back and forth in the corner with his hands covering his face, groaning.

Dean said snarkily, "Guys, this plan is working out really well. Stellar work there."

Castiel snapped, "Do you have a better idea?"

Sam sighed, looking at Gabriel with a sad look. "Let's give him a little time to relax before we do anything else." Sam, Castiel, and Dean backed out of the door, closing it behind them.

Castiel murmured, "I'm going to go check the warding on the bunker." He headed towards the library.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks. Dean said, "He's not doing too well."

Sam replied, "Yeah, well, years of isolation and torture and Asmodeus draining his grace. He's pretty messed up. I'll try to talk to him in a bit."

Dean pursed his lips together before saying, "I'm going to go check on the kids."

When he walked into the family room, Jack and Tyler were sitting on the floor playing some sort of racing game on the PlayStation. Claire and Mary were sitting at the bar. 

Mary asked in a concerned voice, "Ketch?"

Dean answered, "Locked in the dungeon. It's held the King of Hell before; it should hold Ketch."

Claire looked at Dean critically, "What's the story with Gabriel?"

Jack looked up interestedly, "He's my uncle. One of the archangels. My father's brother."

Tyler said in a slightly sarcastic voice, "Because having an archangel in the bunker and a sociopath in the dungeon is a completely normal day around here."

Jack looked at her perplexed, "I cannot recall either an archangel or a sociopath here since I came to live with them. I don't think that's normal." He paused the video game.

Dean walked over and knelt next to Tyler, "I'm sorry about all this, kiddo. We'll get it straightened out. Gabe is the only archangel that's not a complete dick. Errr, that's probably not the most appropriate word to use." He reached out to ruffle her hair but paused seeking her eyes for permission. Tyler smiled at him softly, and he tousled her hair. "Soon as all this craziness is over, we'll go to Disneyland or something like a normal family."

Claire smirked, "Two hunters, an angel, a nephilim, and a teenager is the real modern family. They'll make a sitcom based on the family outings."

Dean stood up quickly as he heard Castiel yell, "Sam, Dean."

Dean ordered, "You all stay here." He ran up the hallway, following the voice until he reached Castiel and Sam standing in Gabriel's room. They were staring at the walls of the room that were now covered in symbols. Gabriel started to rock slowly in the corner.

Sam looked at Castiel quizzically, "What is this? Enochian?"

Castiel walked over to the wall touching it. "It's his story. It starts with his death. Or what appeared to be his death. The story starts out with, per usual, my brother had double my brawn and half my brains. He assumed the counterfeit me was what vanished that night, and he thought that he'd stabbed the real thing. The truth is, the thing Luci skewered was a fake. There are plenty of fakes to go around. Everyone believed Gabriel was gone. And suddenly, I was free. No obligation to God or Heaven, or mankind. And so, I did what anyone would do -- I moved to Monte Carlo and shacked up with porn stars." Castiel looked up at Dean and Sam, "He goes on and on quite a while about porn stars."

Dean nodded, "Doesn't sound like a bad escape plan to me. Ditch Lucifer, skip out on humanity, go visit porn stars."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Cas. Dean. Please?"

Castiel sighed deeply, "Okay, so he was captured and turned over to Asmodeus." Castiel turned back to the wall and read, "For years, I knew nothing but endless torture. Asmodeus, once the weakest of Hell's princes, grew strong by feeding on my grace."

He turned to face Sam and Dean again. "Well, obviously his intellect is intact."

Dean ran his fingers through his hair, "Ok, then why is he acting like cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs?"

Sam added, "Why isn't he talking?"

Castiel shrugged, looking at Gabriel worriedly, "I don't know. Maybe he can't."

Sam looked at him thoughtfully, "Or maybe, he's choosing not to. Maybe he thinks it's safer that way."

Dean shrugged, "You guys figure it out whatever this is. I'm going to go check on Ketch." He headed towards the dungeon, while Sam and Castiel stood outside Gabriel's door in the hallway.

Castiel looked in forlornly at Gabriel. "I can't heal him, Sam. I lack the power to heal an archangel. Whatever is wrong with Gabriel, he has to work through it. I'm going to go check on Dean."

Sam paced outside the door before going back in. Gabriel was now sitting on the bed with his arms wrapped around his knees. Sam started slowly, "Gabriel, you got to dig yourself out of this hole. I know you think it's safer inside. No more torture. No more pain. No more expectations. I've been there. You are nothing like the rest of your family. You sure as well weren't like your dad. Me either. And just like you, I got out. Or thought I did, but then Dean needed me. My family needed me. No matter how many times I tried to fight it, this is what I'm put here to do. This is where I make the world a better place. And sure, yeah, hookers in Monte Carlo sound great, but your family needs you. Lucifer and angels are gunning for your nephew, Jack. Jack is a good kid. They aren't going to stop until they get him. He needs you. The world needs you. We need you." Sam looked at Gabriel pleadingly, "I need you." Sam sighed and turned around when he got no response.

Gabriel said softly, "They were porn stars, Sam." Gabriel's eyes flashed blue for a moment. 

Sam smiled at him, relieved. "Let me go get the vial from Castiel."

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Castiel and Dean were returning from checking on Ketch when Sam found them. Dean was satisfied that Ketch was securely chained, but Castiel had taken some extra time to double-check his bindings. Castiel wasn't convinced that Ketch couldn't escape. 

Sam said excitedly, "Gabriel is up and talking. Let's go give him his grace back."

The trio entered the room. Castiel walked forward and handed Gabriel the vial. As Gabriel opened it, tendrils of grace escaped the vial. Gabriel slowly breathed the tendrils of shining grace in.

Castiel asked concerned, "Is it working?"

Gabriel frowned slightly, "I don't know."

Sam's phone suddenly rang. Sam answered it on speaker phone, "Hello?"

Asmodeus' voice replied, "Samuel. I hope you're having a pleasant day. It's come to my attention you boys have something belongs to me, and I'd like it back." Gabriel's eyes widened as he heard the voice; he scrambled back to one of the corners of the room and put his hands over his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sam retorted.

Asmodeus responded, "Oh, I believe you do. And I give you one chance to return him to me. No harm, no foul."

"Hang up on him, Sam," Dean growled.

Asmodeus yelled, "Do not hang up on me. Gabriel is of no use to you in his current condition. Should you choose to resist me, I will have no choice but to take him by force. I will reduce you and that sad little bunker of yours to ashes. You got 10 minutes to decide." Asmodeus sounded smug as he said, "Now you can hang up." 

"We have Jack. He almost ended you once," Sam said frantically.

"I didn't say I'm coming alone," Asmodeus responded before hanging up the phone.

Dean frowned, "Son of a bitch. Do you think he can get past the warding?"

Castiel said dryly, "I don't know. We've never had a prince of Hell infused with the blood of an archangel attack us before."

Sam replied, "I'll go see what I can do with the warding." He hurried out of the room.

Dean frowned at Gabriel, "He's off in his own world again."

Castiel said, "I'll stay with him. You go stay with the kids."

Dean ran to the family room. The kids had returned to playing the video game. Mary looked at Dean's face, alarmed by his expression. "What's going on, Dean?"

"Ummm, possible demon incursion. Jack, remember Asmodeus?" Dean looked around nervously.

"The prince of hell. He tried to trick me into opening a portal. He hurt you," Jack said indignantly.

Claire responded, "I'm finding, Cas." She took off running out of the room.

Dean said, "Claire, wait." However, Claire ignored him and kept going.

Mary asked, "What do we do, Dean?"

Dean looked around frantically at Jack, Tyler, and his mother right as the klaxon of alarms filled the bunker. The power went off and the room was dark for a moment before the low glow of red emergency lights illuminated the room. Dean snarled, "Son of a bitch." He pulled out the demon blade.


	14. Brothers

Dean felt the demons behind him before he saw them. As he turned, he faced three figures in suits, two women and one man. He swung the demon blade wildly in front of him without being able to take the time to add finesse. The blade penetrated the chest of the male demon. Red energy arced through the demon before he fell to the ground. A moment later, Dean found himself flung against the wall, crashing into the television. Dean laid prone on the ground stunned.

Mary shouted, "Dean," before pulling out her angel blade and charging the demons. Tyler saw the demon blade on the ground where Dean dropped it. She rolled to grab it, landing lightly on her feet.

Jack shouted, "Stop," as the shorter of the two demons, propelled Mary face first into the Foosball table. Golden energy poured from Jack trapping one of the demons in midair. Jack growled, "Stop hurting my family." Jack's face showed raw emotion and the demon he was holding shimmered and started to burn. Jack's eyes glowed a deep orange as energy emanated from him.

The other demon smashed Mary's face into the Foosball table again. Tyler gulped before charging it with the demon blade held ready. The demon flung Mary into Jack, knocking him over, but not before the demon Jack was holding in place burst into a rain of ash, covering the floor of the room. Jack hit his head hard on the concrete floor, knocking him out.

Tyler and the demon stared at each other a minute. A slow smile formed on the demon's face; her eyes sparkling. She asked, "What are you going to do to me, little one?"

Even though Mary was still lying prone on the ground, Tyler said with an excited sound of relief shouted with widened eyes, "Mary."

The demon turned to look behind her, and Tyler threw the demon knife with as much strength as she could at the demon. It landed between the demon's shoulder blades. The demon screamed before red energy arced through her and she collapsed.

Dean moaned as he pushed himself up. Tyler stood frozen in place staring at the demon's body. Noise erupted from the war room down the hallway. Dean shot a worried look at his mother and Jack crumpled together on the floor. He said, "Tyler, there's salt under the bar. I'm going to go check out what's happening in the rest of the bunker. Line the doorway with salt to see if that keeps them out."

Tyler grabbed the knife from the corpse of the demon and offered it to him, "Your knife, Dad." 

Dean said, "No, you keep that." He pulled his angel blade from his coat jacket. "I'll use this."

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Sam and Castiel were standing outside of Gabriel's door when the ward sigils on the walls of the hallway glowed red and started to burn. Claire came up behind them. She said quietly, "What do we do?"

Castiel said, "Can you stay here with Gabriel, while we figure out what is going on?"

Claire nodded. Sam and Castiel walked carefully down the hallway together to the war room, the red, dim lights gave the bunker an eerie appearance. Sam could feel energy starting to swirl in the interior of the bunker.

As the entered the war room, two demons emerged from a hallway behind them. One rushed at Sam, while the other rushed towards Castiel. Sam grappled with the demon next to the map table, slamming him down before being able to stab him with an angel blade. Red energy glowed from within the demon before he collapsed.

Castiel slid back across the floor after the demon hit him. Castiel staggered to his feet and started to walk purposely towards the demon when he noticed another one tackling Sam from one of the entryways. Sam slammed into one of the equipment consoles in the room. The demon held him down as he and Sam struggled over the knife, the demon tried to lower the point of the knife into Sam's chest. 

Castiel punched the demon he was fighting in the face repeatedly before flinging him to the ground. He rushed towards the demon holding Sam down, pulling him away before slamming this face down on the console. Castiel jerked him around to face him. He extended his hand and placed it on the demon's head to smite him. A glow of white light exploded from the demon as he screamed.

Sam brushed himself off and said, "Thanks," as the alarms continued to go off around them. Asmodeus stepped out of the library doorway in a pristine white suit, made a gesture with his hand, and threw both Sam and Castiel headfirst into the console. Both slid to the floor, held in place by Asmodeus' power. Asmodeus said in his slow, Southern drawl, "Your warding wasn't designed for the likes of me, Samuel."

Sam tried to push himself off the ground with a grunt but was held in place. Castiel grimaced as he tried to stand up. Asmodeus said calmly in his drawl, "I've come to claim what's mine."

Castiel and Sam watched desperately as two demons dragged Gabriel from the hallway into the room. With a slight commotion, Dean staggered into the room from the opposite hallway and rushed Asmodeus before he too was flung against the console. 

Sam looked frantically at Gabriel, their eyes meetings in terror. Asmodeus walked over to Gabriel and smiled at him cruelly, "Oh, I missed you, boy." He said with a smirk, "I'm going to have to punish you rather severely, I’m afraid." Gabriel whimpered as he looked at Asmodeus fearfully. Asmodeus motioned to the demons to take Gabriel upstairs.

After the demons headed to the staircase with Gabriel, Asmodeus turned and said, "As for you, three…" He made a gesture with his hand, and Dean, Castiel, and Sam writhed helplessly on the floor in pain. "Once you're gone, you little nephilim will be ripe for the picking. Imagine what I can do with your boy and my archangel."

Sam gasped in pain, and Dean fruitlessly struggled to stand up. Castiel glared at Asmodeus. Gabriel looked down on the group from the upper level from where the demons had dragged them. It was obvious that Asmodeus could defeat the Winchesters and Castiel at any time. Gabriel pulled some spark from deep within him. Blue flashed in Gabriel's eyes and he suddenly pushed one of the demons over the railing, while the other one rolled down the stairs. 

Asmodeus stood up, "Gabriel! What are you doin', son? You know too well what I can do to you. I broke you." Gabriel stood up with his eyes glowing brighter. Asmodeus growled, "You're too weak." Gabriel's demeanor changed as the shadows of his wings flared out behind him.

Asmodeus hands glowed before he tossed a ball of glowing energy at Gabriel, which he deflected easily.

Gabriel said, "Not anymore. By the way, I always hated that dumbass suit."

Asmodeus glowed brightly. He screamed as he caught fire. Castiel, Sam, and Dean were no longer held against the console. Castiel exclaimed, "Claire," before jumping to his feet to rush back to Gabriel's room.

Dean looked at Gabriel, "Mom and Jack are hurt too."

Gabriel walked down the stairs. He said quietly, "I can try to help. I'm mostly drained right now. My get up and go, just got up and went. Killing demon prince douchebags take a lot out of a guy."

Dean escorted Gabriel to the family room, while Sam followed Castiel. Tyler stood a foot behind the line of salt she had poured, gripping the demon blade so hard her knuckles were white. Mary was still unconscious in a heap on the floor, while Jack was sitting and holding his head in his hands.

Gabriel smiled at Jack slowly, "So, that's the nephew. Doesn't look much like his father. Well, unless you count Castiel as his father, and then he's the spitting image." Gabriel walked to Mary and touched her forehead; his grace flickered a moment before Mary's face was lit with a soft blue glow. She moaned and opened her eyes, sitting up gingerly. Gabriel smiled, "Morning, Mom!"

Mary stared at Gabriel confused before looking at Dean for reassurance. Dean flashed her a weak smile.

Gabriel looked at Jack a moment to appraise his condition. He turned to Dean and said, "He'll heal by himself in a few minutes. I don't need to help him."

Dean responded, "Thank you for stepping in, Gabriel."

Gabriel answered, "It's the least I can do. Thank you for the rescue and the redemption arc."

Jack smiled at him disarmingly and stood up, "Hi, I'm Jack." He offered a hand for a handshake. Gabriel took his hand after a moment and shook it. "It's nice to meet you."

Gabriel stared at him a moment before saying, "Right back at you, kid."

After ascertaining that Mary, Jack, and Tyler were all right, Dean walked with Gabriel back to the war room. 

Castiel appeared after a moment with Claire and Sam. Claire had blood on her jacket and shirt and looked a bit dazed, but Castiel had healed her injuries. Claire looked at Gabriel warily before heading back to the family room to check on Jack and Tyler for herself.

Dean said, "We could really use your help, Gabriel. Lucifer is out there somewhere, killing angels."

Sam added, "It would be great to have you part of the team."

Gabriel said, "Umm… I'm not much of a team player, and I have some things to attend to."

Castiel said in a desperate voice, "We need to do something about Lucifer before he gains full power, Gabriel. You know what he is capable of. You know what he has caused."

Gabriel turned his back to others. "Not my problem, little bro."

Sam pleaded with him, "No, Gabriel. You can't just walk away. You know that Lucifer will continue to mess with people and break things. He doesn't have a plan anymore. He just wants to break his father's toys."

Gabriel said, "And the last time the world was ending, I put my money on you. I think you can pull it off again." Gabriel started to walk away.

Dean growled, "We helped save you. You owe us."

Castiel gritted through clenched teeth, "Brother, no. You cannot turn your back on your father's creation."

Gabriel turned around to face Castiel and responded sarcastically, "Castiel, my father turned his back on his creation. Guess it just runs in the family." With a rustle of wings, Gabriel disappeared.

Dean shrugged, "He's less than a dick than the other angels, but he's still a dick."

Castiel trembled with emotion as he said, "Excuse me." He walked up the stairs and out of the bunker. 

Dean stared at the dead demons that littered the floor. "Clean up on aisle seven, Sammy."

"Is Cas going to be all right?"

"Maybe not today or tomorrow, but he'll be fine. I hate what the angels do to him. Sam, he tries so friggin' hard to do right by them. To do right by us. Humanity. And every time, they stab him in the back. Chuck, God… didn't even talk to him when he was here. Not a word. But Cas still keeps going. He tried, oh god, does he try. He doesn't give up on the bags of dicks even though they keep sending him cut and bleeding to the mat."

Sam stared at the ground sadly, "At least he has us."

"Like I told Crowley, family don't end with blood. But it doesn't begin there either. The people in this bunker, they're our family. All of them. But if we don't get these demons out of here, it's going to get messy and smell gross. There's two and a pile of dust in the family room."

"There's five in here and one additional one in Gabriel's room. Claire took one out before they knocked her out." 

Dean grabbed the arms of one dead demon, while Sam grabbed its feet. Dean said, "Tyler took out one with the demon blade. That kind of kicked ass. Jack exploded one, and I killed one."

Sam looked impressed before responding, "I got one as well, Cas got two. Gabriel got two plus evil Colonel Sanders."

Dean snorted, "The family that slays demons together stays together."

Sam looked up the bunker door. "I hope so. But Cas…"

"I'll let him blow off some steam, and then I'll go look for him. I refuse to let him wander off alone."

Sam said, "Hey, Dean."

"Hmmm?" Dean hummed as they started to carry the body to the incinerator on the bottom floor of the bunker. 

Sam said softly, "Thank you for being my brother. It's not until I see how much Cas' family sucks that I appreciate you even more."

"Cas is fine. He has us. He's like a brother… well to you, anyway. To me, he's something else."

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Claire and Mary looked at the devastation of the family room and then at each other. They both felt like crap even after being healed. Nothing like almost being killed by a demon to give someone a headache. 

Claire said, "Let's leave this and go watch some Netflix in my room. We'll clean up the bodies and stuff later."

Jack looked around. "I can just make the bodies go away."

Mary said, "Where?"

"To nowhere. Just in between."

Claire said, "I'm game if you are."

Jack snapped his fingers and the remains of the demons disappeared. "How's that."

Claire grabbed his hand. "Dude, let's go take care of the war room too."

Jack smiled and followed Claire down the hallway.

Mary looked at Tyler concerned, "You doing ok, sweetheart?"

Tyler bit her lip for a moment, "I think surprisingly, yeah. Everything seemed so big before, but this was kind of like killing the wraith, but they were nastier."

"They're just bigger and nastier versions of the same cockroaches we always kill," Mary responded. Mary patted her on the back reassuringly.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Everyone, but Castiel and Mary, regrouped in the library after they cleaned up after the demons. Dean announced, "I'm going to run into town to get some pizza."

He pulled out the keys to the Impala when Mary ran into the room breathless. "Ketch is gone."

Dean closed his eyes and said, "What?"

"The dungeon is empty. He must have taken the opportunity to escape in all the commotion," Mary said.

Sam frowned, "It makes sense. He came here to be safe from Asmodeus. Asmodeus is gone, so…" Sam shrugged his shoulders.

Dean slumped for a moment. He looked at Tyler to gauge her response to her attacker being freed again. When their eyes met, she said, "Can you get some with pineapple?" She looked unfazed by the most recent turn of events.

Jack added, "And bacon. Like Dean says, everything tastes better with bacon."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Bring back a salad, Dean, ok?"

Claire ordered, "At least one vegetable pizza."

Dean smiled at Mary, "How about you, Mom? Any special requests?"

Mary looked at him tiredly, "I'm just going to head to bed."

Dean nodded before heading towards the garage. Sam caught him before he reached the Impala. "How about Cas?"

Dean said, "I'm going to give him a call and see where he's at. I'll try to get him to go get the pizza with me."

Sam nodded at him and said, "Take care of him." He turned and headed back into the library. As he reentered the library, he smiled at the resiliency of the kids. Tyler and Jack were playing a card game as if nothing had happened, while Claire was leaning back in a chair with her feet on the library table and her eyes closed.

Sam sighed heavily as he sat down. Claire opened one eye slowly. "You doing ok there, Sam?"

"It's been a long day."

Claire nodded, "The longest. Can we just like sit back and eat pizza and ice cream for a week now?"

"I still can't believe Gabriel would leave like that," Sam said sadly.

Claire closed her eye again. "Angels are dicks. They aren't wired like people. They don't get it. Except for Cas. He didn't at first. It wasn't until he was human that he really became likable. He sucked when I first met him."

Sam shook his head. "He called me an abomination in the first five minutes of meeting me."

Claire opened her eye again, "Well, one of my first memories of you is drinking demon blood."

Sam snorted, "My biggest and brightest moment."

Claire huffed, "You guys caught me trying to rob a convenience store. Maybe not as icky, but I've had my moments too."

Sam looked at Claire seriously, "You know, I admire you. You're a lot like Dean. I'm sorry you got dragged into this life."

Claire sat up, removing her legs from the table. "I don't really. It sucks that my mom and dad are gone. But my dad helped save the world. I've helped people, Sam. I saved people. I miss my parents, but I got to everything I've gone through, everything I've lost, to mean something. You know? It'd have been nice growing up in the 'burbs and going to college and all that crap. But I'm also kind of happy where I wound up."

Sam reached over and put a hand on her shoulder, "You're family, Claire. You always will be."

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Dean pulled the Impala out of the garage. He started to fish his phone out of his pocket to call Castiel when he realized Castiel was walking up the road toward the bunker. He parked the Impala next to Castiel. Dean said, "Jump in. We need to get pizza to feed the troops."

Castiel got into the car quietly and turned to look out the passenger window.

Dean felt uncomfortable because he and Castiel usually excelled at enjoying the quiet moments together. However, now the silence seemed deafening. Dean cleared his throat nervously before saying, "I'm sorry Gabriel let you down."

Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose before rubbing his eyes. He looked at Dean and bit his lip. "I don't know why I expect anything different. Gabriel is as Gabriel always was. I'm the one who's changed, not him."

Dean frowned, "I think he changed a little. I don't think he'd do that Mystery Spot crap with Sam again."

"He did stand up to Lucifer once. Well, his doppelganger did. He actually went to go hang out with porn stars," Castiel sighed. "In other words, he didn't actually endanger himself. Raphael caused me to implode, while Lucifer caused me to explode, and Lucifer stabbed me in the back."

Dean snorted, "With brothers like that who needs enemies." He reached over and squeezed Castiel's knee. "You have us."

Castiel smiled at him slowly. "I'd rather be on Earth in the bunker with you and Sam than anywhere else."

"I'd rather have you with us too, Cas. We're all just better together."


	15. Heaven Can't Wait

The next few weeks passed with little incident. Tyler and Jack grew closer, while Sam, Castiel, and Dean fell back into a routine of searching for easy cases and trying to locate Lucifer. When they found a case, two of them would head out and take care of it, while the other one remained home with Tyler and Jack. Dean was happier now that Castiel stayed with them fulltime and no longer went out searching for Lucifer alone.

Claire left to help Donna take care of some werewolf problems in Michigan, and Mary accompanied her. Occasionally, the Winchesters took Jack out, hidden by heavy wards. On the surface, everyone looked relaxed and happy. However, Sam, Castiel, and Dean were tensely waiting for the other shoe to drop. With Lucifer in the wind, it was bound to happen eventually.

The shoe finally dropped when Dean saw Castiel collapse in the library, holding his head in agony. Castiel groaned loudly before seeming to lose consciousness. Dean said in shock, "Cas?" Dean’s mind flashbacked to the terror he felt when he saw Castiel get stabbed my Lucifer on the night Jack was born.

Castiel's eyes flew open, and he replied huskily, "Dean."

Sam knelt next to Castiel, while Dean gazed on worriedly, still frozen in place. Sam asked gently, "What's up, Cas? What's going on?"

Castiel gritted out, "Naomi is calling me."

Dean growled, "Naomi. I thought she died like six years ago, before the fall."

"I assume she had," Castiel responded, face still clenched in pain. "I saw her there, motionless with a drill in the back of her head. However, from personal experience, we know things that die don’t always stay dead. I need to go talk to her." Castiel staggered to his feet with Sam's help.

"Are you crazy, Cas? She's done horrible things to you," Dean protested.

"Believe me, I remember what she did to me. At least part of it. I am still unclear as of the extent to how much of my past remains forgotten. I believe I was reprogrammed more times than any other angel."

Dean grabbed Castiel's shoulder. "You can't go."

Castiel looked at him perplexed. "I have to go talk to her. There are things happening in Heaven we need to know about it."

Dean yelled, "Nothing good ever comes from talking to the angels, Cas. Nothing. You go there and you won't come back. I know how this goes. Every single time they lead you astray. Every single friggin' time."

Castiel brushed Dean's hand off his shoulder, "I have to, Dean. There's more at stake here than just us. I believe there is something severely wrong in Heaven or Naomi would not have tipped her hand that she's still alive. She's hidden for the last six years. Unless it's important, why would she come out now?" Castiel took a step towards the garage.

Dean growled, "Dammit, Cas. If you walk out that door, Cas, don't bother to come back. I can't take losing you again."

Castiel stopped and stared at Dean for a moment. He then looked behind Dean at Sam. Sam glared at the back of Dean's head. Sam started to say something, but Castiel interrupted him. "This is my home, Dean. I let you kick me out once when I was at my lowest point. I'm not letting you do it again."

Dean grimaced at the reminder of kicking Castiel out when he was human. He snarled, "You can come back to the bunker. But you won't be coming back to me."

Castiel arched an eyebrow. "So, this is how you are going to act when I need to do something without you? Dean, I let you go face Amara as a ticking time bomb because it was necessary."

"The angels are going to screw you over like they always do. You'll do something stupid, and everything will go to hell," Dean shouted.

"Something stupid? Like killing Billie to save your mother? Taking Kelly and keeping her safe from Lucifer and the angels? Letting Lucifer in? Releasing the Leviathans? Working with Crowley in order to kill Raphael? Which of one of my misdeeds is the something stupid you want me to avoid?" Energy crackled in Castiel's eyes and palpable energy radiated off of him.

Dean took a step back, running into Sam. The last time he had seen Castiel this angry was when Castiel had beat him up in the alley when he planned to say yes to Michael.

Sam said quietly, "Dean…"

"Stay out if it, Sam," Dean snapped.

Sam put his hand on Dean's shoulder and pulled him around to face him. Sam said emphatically, "No. Dean, we can go to the sandbox with Cas. But we both know that's as far as we can go. If Naomi has come out of hiding because there is an emergency, how can we ignore it? Cas needs to talk to her." 

"Did you forget just a short time ago, they tried to take Jack from us," Dean growled.

"Of course not, Dean. But with Lucifer running wild, how can Cas ignore the angels if they put out a distress signal? If something is happening, we need to know about it," Sam said in a reasonable tone.

"He's going to die on me again," Dean shouted.

Castiel interjected, "He is standing right here." Castiel rubbed his jaw for a moment before sighing deeply, "You have to trust me, Dean. This thing between us isn't going to last if you can't trust me. I know I've screwed up. I'm different now. I have a home, people I love, children. I know there have been times I've not been careful enough, not been wary enough, but I have far too much to lose now. I've learned my lessons about trust. The only ones I trust are you and Sam." Castiel sent Dean a pleading look, "Do you think I want to go talk to Naomi? You have no concept of what she did to me. However, I have to go. If something is going wrong in Heaven, it means Bobby, Charlie, Jimmy, Amelia, Kelly, Kevin and billions of other souls are in jeopardy. Even when I was scrounging up what souls I could get to face Raphael, I never touched the human souls in their personal heavens. It's a sacred trust. I have to go ensure they are safe. Even when the sun was fading, the angels wouldn't let us touch the souls in Heaven. The rather die with 'dignity'," Castiel said with air quotes, "rather than try one of our last-ditch plans."

Dean closed his eyes a moment. He knew what Castiel said made sense; he just didn't want it to. He shuddered and turned to Sam, "You stay with the kids in case this is a trap to lure us away from them. I'll go with Cas to the sandbox."

Sam started to protest before he recognized the stubborn set to Dean's shoulders and the determination in his eyes. Sam sighed. He knew there would be no changing Dean's mind once he had dug in his heels like this. "Ok, Dean," he sighed resigned. 

Sam watched their backs as Castiel and Dean disappeared in the direction of the garage.

Jack came into the library cautiously. "Is everything ok, Sam?" He looked nervously towards the garage.

Sam responded, "Yes, Jack. They're just having a disagreement."

"They sounded so angry." Jack looked sadly at Sam. "I thought when Castiel came back Dean would be happy. He sounded like he did when he was mad at me."

Sam looped an arm around Jack and gave him a one-armed hug. "He was never really mad at you, Jack. He was mad at the circumstances. One thing with Cas and Dean is they fight hard, they argue loud, and they love deeply. They're really intense, sometimes that drives them apart for a while, but they will always come back to each other. Don't worry." Sam smiled reassuringly at Jack.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

When Dean and Castiel arrived at the sandbox that held the entrance to Heaven, Castiel walked over the dark-skinned angel guarding the sandbox while Dean waited impatiently near the Impala watching. Castiel approached cautiously with his blade drawn and said, "Hello, Indra."

The angel took a long drink out of a bottle and looked at the angel blade in Castiel's hand. "Are you here to fight, brother?"

Castiel looked at the bottle and asked with his brows furrowed. "No, Naomi is supposed to come to speak to me. Are you drunk?"

Indra said, "Not yet, but if I keep drinking at this pace, it will at least start to at least take the edge off."

The sandbox swirled and Naomi stepped out. Her once dark hair was now silver. She was wearing a white business suit. Castiel noticeably flinched as she came closer. He swallowed nervously as he waited for her to approach. Dean stood with his hand on his angel blade, watching carefully, calculating the amount of time it would take him to reach Naomi if something happened.

"Hello, Castiel," she greeted him calmly.

"Naomi," Castiel replied tensely. "What do you want from me?"

"What powers Heaven, Castiel?" Naomi gave Dean a piercing glared over Castiel's shoulder.

"Us. Angels," Castiel said suspiciously. 

Naomi responded, "That's right. Every angel is a walking talking battery. Heaven is failing because we are running out of power. We are running out of angels."

Castiel tilted his head questioningly, "I don't understand."

"There are nine angels in Heaven and two or three on Earth. That's all, Castiel. We are the last men and women and divine waves of light standing."

"How can our numbers be so small?" Castiel asked surprised.

"Civil war, angels falling, factional fighting. You know why our numbers are small," Naomi said in an accusatory voice. "Lucifer is also free again. He killed more angels."

Castiel responded gruffly, "We'll take care of Lucifer."

"The reason we were so desperate for the Nephilim was to see if he can make more angels. Some angels thought that Lucifer would be of help, but he is useless and left Heaven now. I did not share their faith in Lucifer. The Nephilim could be…"

Castiel interrupted, "Jack, his name is Jack. I won't bring him to Heaven. I promised his mother no harm will come to him."

Naomi said, "Castiel, you owe Heaven. You owe Earth."

Castiel snarled, "Do you think I would leave Jack with you after what you did to me? You stole my memories and you threatened to tear me apart. You made me repeatedly act out Dean Winchester's murder, and you killed many, many people."

"Castiel, there's a bigger picture here."

Dean interjected, "Could Gabriel help? I mean if we find him and convince him. He's not exactly a team player."

Naomi looked surprised, "Gabriel is alive?"

Dean tentatively walked closer, "He was imprisoned by Asmodeus. He recently escaped, and we helped him take out Asmo. He's a little on the weak side right now."

Castiel hissed, "Dean, you cannot assume I can get Gabriel to help."

Naomi said, "With Gabriel's power, we can keep Heaven running."

Dean asked, "Without him?"

"Without either him or the neph…Jack, Heaven will crumble and all the souls that have been entrusted in our care will fall back to Earth. Picture it, billions and billions of ghosts unleashed upon the world," Naomi responded. "I need to return to Heaven. I cannot leave it for long. Castiel, it's on your shoulders to fix this. I can do nothing except try to keep the lights on." Naomi stepped back into the sandbox and disappeared in the swirling mists.

Indra said dryly, "Now, do you see why I'm drinking, Castiel. Every time the fate of Heaven has rested on your shoulder, you failed us."

Dean protested, "He killed Raphael."

Indra huffed a small laugh, "And then proceeded to kill hundreds of our kind. There are nine angels left in Heaven. Nine. Think of how many you've killed, Castiel."

Castiel looked at Indra bleakly, "I know exactly how many angels I've caused the death of, Indra."

Dean said, "Let's get out of here, Cas." Dean glared at Indra as he walked with Castiel to the car. Castiel was silent as they got into the Impala. Dean drove quietly a few minutes before saying, "This is not your fault."

"Whose fault is it then? Who caused mass destruction during the civil war? Who was tricked into letting the angels fall to earth? Who hid in a convenience store working instead of helping angels in the early days after the fall?" Castiel laughed bitterly.

"Cas, stop it. You can say it's all my fault for starting the Apocalypse by breaking the first seal. There's no use in blaming yourself for things. Instead, let's figure out a way to fix the problem."

Castiel growled, "I'm not giving her Jack."

"I'm not proposing you do. Our other options are Gabriel or Lucifer. If we trap Lucifer, could we force him to keep Heaven going?"

"If they could have made Lucifer stay in Heaven, they would have. Naomi has no compunction using anything and anyone to get her way."

Dean asked, "Gabriel then?"

"You saw him. Do you honestly think he'll help?"

Dean shrugged, "He likes Earth. He might."

"We can try for the impossible longshot," Castiel said. "It won't be the first time we tried to defy those odds."

"Won't be the last time either. Just promise me one thing, Cas. Please don't do any knee jerk reactions to what Naomi said. Me, you, and Sam, let's work through it together. We'll find a way. We always do. Ok?"

Castiel nodded quietly before looking out the window, deep in thought. Dean sighed as he drove back to the bunker.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Tyler and Jack watched television in the family room while Sam waited for Dean and Castiel to return. Jack turned on the _Clone Wars_ again. Tyler was sure that they had seen every episode at least five times now, but that was Jack's go-to show whenever he was stressed out.

Tyler said, "What's up, Jack?"

Jack looked at her briefly before turning back to watch the show. He fidgeted with the hem of his t-shirt and answered quietly, "I don't like it when our dads fight."

"Humans do that. My mom and I had huge fights sometimes, but we forgave each other in the end."

"I know what divorce is," Jack whispered. "I saw it on television. It makes everyone angry and then they argue over who gets the children. Sometimes the children have to decide. I don’t want to decide."

Tyler's first impulse was to laugh at how dramatic he sounded but she could see how genuinely worried he was. She comforted him, "It will be ok, Jack. Dad loves Cas. He's just… well… neither of them expresses emotions well. I don't think Cas thinks like humans do and doesn't always understand why people worry about him. He tries to protect Dad and Sam a little too much. Dad doesn't handle things well when he's not in control. But Claire told me a lot about their history together. She said it was like magnets to steel. They will always fall into each other's orbit no matter how mad they get at each other. Dad's just worried about Cas getting hurt."

Jack nodded. "It's so confusing trying to figure out why people act the way they do. Dean told Castiel not to come back if he left. Sam said that was because Dean was worried about losing Castiel. Yet, he just told him not to come back, so if Castiel listened and stayed away like he asked what Dean worried **might** happen definitely **will** happen. I don't understand. It doesn’t make sense."

Tyler responded, "Old people logic. I'll never get it. Dad decided in advance that Cas isn't coming back if he left, so he told him not to come back so he could go ahead and have the pain of losing him and get it over with. But Dad didn't mean it. I believe once you hit the age of 30, you go into a high-maintenance mode."

Jack tilted his head at her, "I thought teenagers were the moody, angsty one."

Tyler snorted. "Dad wins that title."

Jack rolled his eyes slightly. "It makes no sense for him to tell Castiel not to come back when he was so upset that Castiel was gone before."

"Parents don't have to make sense, Jack. You just humor them and do your best to be patient with them."

Jack nodded sagely. "Like when Dean is grumpy at Castiel for not rinsing out his coffee cup but then forgets to wash out his own. Castiel never gets grumpy back but just sighs and washes out both cups."

"Yeah, like that. Humor them. It makes them feel better, and you avoid drama."

Jack smiled at Tyler shyly, "I am happy to have a sister to …" Jack squinted and searched for the right words for a moment before saying, "show me the ropes."

Tyler punched him playfully on the shoulder. "Yep, I'm the big sister. I get to call the shots."

"And I'm supposed to listen to you patiently and sigh."

Tyler nodded, "Pretty much."

Jack smiled at her. "Got it. You're Dean, and I'm Sam."

Tyler thought a moment before saying, "That works."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

When Castiel and Dean arrived back at the bunker, they brought Sam up to speed on what Naomi said. 

Sam sighed after they finished, "We have to find Lucifer then."

"Or Gabriel," Dean said.

Castiel frowned, "We can't wait for Lucifer to become any more powerful. I know we have been putting off finding him because we're scared. But we cannot do it any longer. His power has only grown."

"What do we do with him?" Sam asked. "We tried before to deal with him. It never goes well."

Dean replied, "We never had an archangel blade before."

Castiel bit his bottom lip for a moment. "That's true. Except for our ill-fated attempt with the Colt, we've only tried to imprison him and not kill him."

Dean nodded, "This time, we try to take him out for good."

Sam said, "Ok. How do we find him?"

Castiel looked thoughtful. "Perhaps, Rowena could help with a locator spell. There are only two archangels on Earth. We ultimately need both of them. If she can find either one, we've solved part of the puzzle."

Dean agreed, "Let's try it. Sam, call Rowena."

Sam grumbled, "Why am I the one who always has to call her?"

Dean winked, "I'm the big brother and I said so."

Sam let out a long-suffering sigh and pulled out his cellphone.


	16. Devil's End

The next morning Dean scrambled eggs and fried bacon while Tyler and Jack sat at the kitchen table and debated which character on _Clone Wars_ was the best. Castiel watched the toaster with total concentration until the toast popped up. He put the toast on a plate and put it on the table between the kids. 

Sam entered the room. "Rowena has two possible locations -- Amarillo, Texas, and Central City, Colorado. Both places seem to have possible traces of archangel grace."

Dean said, "Ok, we hit up both cities. We'll go to Colorado first and then Texas." He put the scrambled eggs and bacon on plates and set them on the table for the kids.

Castiel frowned, "Dean, if we take too long, they will switch locations before we can get a chance to catch up. We need to split up."

Dean shook his head. "No. That's not going to happen."

Sam said, "It makes sense, Dean. I already talked to Mom. She's going to meet one of us in Colorado, while the other two of us take on Amarillo. Claire is going to come back to the bunker and hang with the kids."

"We only have one archangel blade," Dean protested.

"The two of you will take the archangel blade. If it is Mary and I that encounter Lucifer, we'll just track him and not engage until you can join us," Castiel said.

Sam shook his head at Castiel. "I'm going to meet up with Mom in Colorado. You and Dean are going to Amarillo."

Dean slammed his fist on the table. "No. That is not how this is going to go down."

Tyler interrupted, "It makes sense, Dad."

Dean growled harshly at her, "Don't interrupt me."

Tyler dropped her fork to her plate with a loud clatter and walked out of the kitchen. Jack looked at Tyler's back as she left and then glanced at Sam panicked. 

Castiel snapped, "Dean, although Sam and I are used to your sometimes abrupt and abrasive manners, Tyler is a child and you should not talk to her that way."

Dean slumped. He didn't like their plan, but he felt guilty at upsetting his daughter. He muttered, "I'm not cut out to be a dad."

Sam said, "Yes, you are. Go talk to her, Dean."

Dean nodded and replied, "This discussion is not over." He left the kitchen in search of Tyler. He found her in her room on the bed with Meg nestled in her lap. Tyler looked upset. When Dean came into the room, she looked at the wall and didn't meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Tyler," Dean murmured softly.

Tyler, still looking away, said with a trace of sarcasm, "No, I shouldn't have said anything. The grown-ups were talking."

"Tyler, it's not like that. It's just… Lucifer has done so much harm to us. He killed Cas twice. He's tortured Sam. For either of them to face him without me... I just can't take it."

Tyler shrugged, "I have no real clue what's going on, Dad. Jack is really freaking out about the fighting. Maybe you all could just go argue outside or something. I don't know. I just don’t want to lose any of you. We need you. I need you."

Dean responded quietly, "I don't want to lose Cas or Sam. I keep almost losing them. Sam jumped into a cage with Lucifer once. I had to trick him into letting an angel possess him once so he wouldn't die. And Cas… I've watched Cas die four times."

Tyler smiled slightly and looked at him, "I know, Dad. Sucks having to save the world, doesn't it?"

Dean huffed a small laugh, "It'd suck even more to fail to save it."

"That's true." 

"Are we good, Tyler?"

Tyler nodded. "We're good."

After a moment, Dean left the room and went in search of Sam. He found Castiel and Jack talking quietly in the library. He decided not to interrupt them and looked through the rest of the bunker. With a growing feeling of dread, he went to the garage and realized that the car Sam was using was missing.

He rushed quickly to the library and asked Castiel, "Where's Sam?"

Castiel didn't answer him. Instead, he looked at Jack and said, "You'll remember what I said."

Jack nodded, "Keep the wards up. Don't let anyone in but Claire. Do not go outside for any reason. Use the angel banishment sigil if any angels show up. Make sure to turn the oven off after using it. Don't drink the beer. And don't take joints from a guy named Don."

Castiel smiled. He then turned to Dean and said, "Come with me." He interlaced his fingers with Dean as they walked to Dean's room. Once inside, Castiel closed the door and turned to Dean and said, "Sam left for Colorado. I tried to talk him out of going before we had settled everything, but he insisted. I cannot stop stubborn Winchesters from doing what they want to do. I did insist that he take the archangel blade."

Dean squeezed his eyes shut for a minute before letting out a long breath. "Ok, I'll get my crap together, and we'll head to Texas."

"Rowena is going to wait at the border of Texas and Oklahoma so she can swing south to Amarillo or north to Colorado depending on who locates Lucifer. If Sam is the one to find Lucifer, he has no plan to engage him. He'll wait for us." Castiel smiled sadly at Dean, "I'm sorry I let him go."

"It's fine, Cas. You hunted Lucifer alone for months, and I didn't have a meltdown."

Castiel smiled, "But you were incredibly stressed out."

"I'd just gotten you back."

After Dean gathered up his equipment, the two said goodbye to Tyler and Jack and drove away in the Impala. When Dean stopped at a gas station to fill up, Castiel went inside to get Dean snacks for the road. Dean texted to Sam, "Way to dump me like a ditchable prom date, bitch."

After a few moments, Sam responded, "You can kick my ass later, jerk."

Castiel came out of the convenience store with some jerky, a cherry pie, and a soda for Dean. He said, "Claire's in Iowa. She'll get to the bunker in about four hours. Mary is in Nebraska. She should meet up with Sam in about six hours."

Dean nodded, "About the same time we'll reach Amarillo."

Castiel and Dean drove straight through, only stopping to refill the tank. They rolled into Amarillo about ten o'clock that night and stopped at a rundown hotel. Claire called Castiel to let them know she'd gotten to the bunker and was with the kids. 

Dean laughed as Castiel relayed the message. "Look at us, Cas. Having to worry about leaving kids alone and getting a baby sitter."

Castiel replied, "It does add a certain complication to saving the world."

Dean said, "Just think of it, Cas. If we can get rid of Lucifer, if we can convince Gabriel to take care of Heaven…"

Castiel pulled Dean close, "We could just settle down and live a normal life."

Dean kissed him gently. "Well, as normal as it can be for two salty hunters and a fallen angel to raise a nephilim and a teenage daughter in an old Men of Letters bunker."

Castiel shoved Dean gently towards the bed, "Get your four hours while I try to use the spell to narrow down the archangel's location."

Dean sighed, "It be cool if you slept sometimes."

Castiel said as he sat at the table, "You don't know. I could snore horribly."

"Still worth it."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

When Dean woke up, Castiel had a general vicinity in town to look for Lucifer or Gabriel. They stopped for Dean to eat at a diner. Sam called and Dean answered the phone, "Sam, what's the word?"

"We found Gabriel. Or rather, he found us. We need to help him do something, and he agreed to come with us to face Lucifer." Sam sounded a little flustered. Dean heard heavy machinery in the background.

"Sam, where are you at?"

Sam responded, "Salvage yard. Disposing of a body. It's no one important. Mom and I are taking care of something and then we'll meet back up with Gabe."

"What's this thing he needs help with?" Dean asked suspiciously.

Sam was quiet a moment before answering, "It has to do with what happened to him in Monte Carlo. It will be fine, Dean. That means you and Cas have Lucifer though since I got Gabe. Don't do anything until I get there with the archangel blade. Also, let Rowena know you have Lucifer and she'll head your way to help."

"Ok, Sam. Be careful." After hanging up the phone, Dean told Castiel. "Sam said Gabriel will help."

Castiel laughed bitterly, "I'll believe it when I see it, Dean."

"He might surprise you, Cas."

After texting Rowena their location, Dean and Castiel headed to where the last scrying spell had placed Lucifer. It was an older part of Amarillo where several dilapidated warehouses stood surrounded by empty fields. As Dean pulled the car into the parking lot, Castiel tensed. "I think he's near, Dean. Maybe, we should back off until Sam arrives."

Dean responded, "We have Enochian knuckles, handcuffs, and holy oil. If he's not at full power, maybe we got a shot." Dean got out of the car and headed towards one of the buildings.

Castiel protested, following him, "He's taken the grace of at least three angels, Dean. He might be close to full power."

A familiar voice behind them said, "You should have listened to your angel, Dean." Lucifer's tall, lean figure appeared from behind one of the buildings. He smiled at them charmingly, "What's up, boys?"

Castiel pulled out his angel blade and slowly advanced, "Lucifer…"

"Can't we come to an amenable solution, little brother? You have something I want. I just want the chance to meet him. Let him know me. I've changed."

Castiel snorted, "What was the catalyst for this change, Lucifer? Killing angels doesn't speak redemption arc to me."

"The Michael on that other world is trying to find his way here. He will come and kill us all."

Dean answered, "Except, according to Mom, Michael had to steal your grace to make the portal. It seems to me he lacks a very important ingredient on his side. And, if he uses his own grace, he'd be pretty helpless when he got here. It's not like there's an abundance of angels to eat."

Lucifer looked at him through narrowed eyes, "You didn't meet that Michael. You do not know what he is capable of."

Castiel laughed bitterly, "We do, however, know what you are capable of."

“All I’m asking is to meet my son. Both of you had absentee fathers. You know what it's like. You owe it to Jack."

Castiel gritted his teeth, "What I owe to Jack is to keep him safe from you as his mother requested."

Lucifer responded petulantly, "Be that way then. I tried to play nice. All I want is to see my son." He made a gesture and flung Castiel into the side of the building with a resounding thud. He flicked a lighter in that direction and a ring of fire surrounded Castiel's prone figure. He turned to Dean, expectantly. "Your turn."

Dean shrugged, "You heard what he said. We ain't buying what you're selling." Dean pulled out an angel blade. He knew it couldn't seriously hurt Lucifer, but it was all he had to work with. He glanced at Castiel quickly before looking back at Lucifer.

"Remember, Dean, how I exploded Castiel that time with a mere snap of my fingers? All the blood and gore hitting Bobby in the face. Remember that? Remember when I stabbed him in the back, and he flashed that bright shiny light and died. I can do it again, and I will do it again unless you get my son right here, right now."

Dean tensed up before responding, "Screw you."

Lucifer made a hand gesture and Dean collapsed on the ground in intense pain, hitting his head against the parking lot asphalt. Blood began to trickle out of Dean's mouth. Lucifer sneered, "Maybe you didn't hear me? I said, call my son."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Back at the bunker, Jack froze in the middle of playing Uno with Claire and Tyler. He looked at them concerned, "Something is the matter with Dean." He stood up, his chair falling over backward with a loud crash. "I have to go."

Claire put her hands on her hips and looked at him, "Dean will have my hide if I let you go."

Jack looked at her. "You don't understand. If we don't go, Dean won't be alive to have your hide. He and Castiel are in trouble."

Tyler grabbed the jacket that held the angel blade, small gun, and other hunting supplies Dean had given her from the coat rack. She looked at Jack, "Let's go."

Claire frowned, "Not without me."

With the soft ruffle of feathers, they flew to find Dean.

Jack landed softly in front of Lucifer with the two girls behind him. Jack glared at Lucifer, "Stop hurting my family." His eyes flashed orange.

Tyler knelt next to where Dean was groaning in pain, while Claire stood next to Jack. 

Lucifer looked at Jack in delight, "Son, I've been looking for you for a while. The Winchesters took you and your mother from me. I've been trying all this time to find you. I did not abandon you."

Jack glared at Lucifer and said, "I'm not your son."

Lucifer looked genuinely hurt for a moment before replying, "That's just the brainwashing talking. You're my son, I'm your father. I'm going to be a much better father than my dad was."

"Castiel, Dean, and Sam are my fathers. I have three dads. I don't need another," Jack growled.

Claire charged Lucifer with her angel blade, but Lucifer made a gesture towards her. Claire crumpled with a loud cracking noise, her leg was obviously broken.

"Please tell your friends, son, not to attack me. I'm trying very hard not to kill anyone," Lucifer said sharply.

Jack said, "I am a Winchester. I am not your son." He moved between Lucifer and Claire. "Leave my family alone."

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "I'm too late, aren't it? Stockholm syndrome. It's not your fault, you're young, you don't know any better." Lucifer took a step in Jack's direction. 

Jack shouted, "Leave my family alone." An orange glow started to surround him.

Lucifer made a sudden movement, his blade slicing Jack's throat cleanly. The blue grace escaped Jack and Lucifer pulled it in to himself. Jack staggered to his knees. Lucifer growled, "I can make more nephilim. I was hoping it would be you, but I can improvise and adapt and get another kid. Turns out maybe I don't need you."

Tyler stood up with her angel blade out. She bit her bottom lip as she stared at Lucifer threateningly.

Lucifer let out a laugh. "I don't know who you are. I mean you're obviously a Winchester, you have that look about you. But don't you think I could snap you like a twig?" He put his fingers up to snap them when he heard a voice behind him.

"Luci, I'm home." Lucifer turned around to see Gabriel standing there with the archangel blade in his hand. Mary and Sam stood behind him.

Lucifer tilted his head at Gabriel, "Didn't I kill you, Gabriel? Mary, I thought you were still back in apocalypse world. So glad you made it for the grand finale." Lucifer and Gabriel circled each other with their weapons drawn while the others hung back. Mary pulled Claire away from the fight, while Tyler helped Jack head towards the car. Sam strode over to assess the damage to Dean. Dean was barely conscious. He gasped out the words, "Cas?"

Sam glanced over his shoulder to where Castiel was starting to stand, still encircled by fire. "Let's get you up first, and then him." Sam pulled Dean to him.

Lucifer lunged at Gabriel, and Gabriel parried him. They began a series of feints and slashes; however, it was a game of cat and mouse with Lucifer clearly having the upper hand. Lucifer seemed to enjoy taunting Gabriel.

After Mary ran back to drench the flames, Castiel ran towards Lucifer with his angel blade in hand. Dean tried to stop Cas by yelling, "No." Castiel continued with single-minded determination without acknowledging Dean.

Lucifer said, "Bored now." He slid his blade into Gabriel's shoulder. The archangel blade went flying towards where Tyler was helping Jack. Castiel stabbed Lucifer in the side with his angel blade but was rewarded with a backhanded punch that sent him careening into the building again.

Dean gasped to Sam, "Help him."

Fear lit up Sam's eyes, but he pulled out his angel blade and started to advance towards Lucifer. Lucifer stabbed Gabriel in the other shoulder, "Little bro, now you got a matched set. Maybe I should cut off the wings next. What do you think?"

Gabriel croaked out a feeble, but defiant, "Take your best shot, bro."

Lucifer smiled, "You don't have enough grace to hurt a kitten, Gabriel." Lucifer pulled back his fist and punched Gabriel in the face. Gabriel fell, sprawled across the ground. Lucifer said, "This ends now." He got in position to stab Gabriel in the chest, when Sam stabbed him in the back with his angel blade. 

Lucifer turned to face Sam. His face contorted in rage, he said, "That is the last straw, Sam. You've amused me. I let you live. That's on me. But I've let you live for far too long. Oh, I tortured you. I played with you. But I'm over that."

Tyler let go of Jack and picked up the archangel blade, as Lucifer grabbed Sam up by the throat and lifted him into the air. Lucifer tightened his grip causing Sam to gasp for air. Dean shouted, "Sam."

Tyler threw her own angel blade at Lucifer, screaming, "Hey, assbutt." It bounced uselessly off of Lucifer.

Lucifer threw Sam to the ground. Tyler pulled out her gun shooting Lucifer repeatedly in the chest. Lucifer growled, "That can't harm me." Tyler caught Sam's eye, tossing the archangel blade in his direction while continuing to shoot Lucifer. Lucifer put back his head and laughed, "You, Winchesters. You're just so damn plucky even when you don't have the chance."

Sam growled, "Screw you," as he plunged the archangel blade deep into Lucifer's back. Lucifer looked startled for a second before light emanated from his body, causing everyone to shield their eyes. Lucifer fell to the ground in front of them, the charred remains of his wings emblazoned on the pavement. Sam stood there in shock. His eyes rose to meet Dean's, "He's gone, Dean. He's really gone."

Dean grunted, "About friggin' time." Castiel staggered in Gabriel's direction. Gabriel was leaking what little grace was remaining from gashes to his shoulders and abdomen. 

Mary took charge and soon had Sam driving Castiel, Gabriel, Jack, and Dean in the Impala. Tyler, Claire, and Mary waited for Rowena to come to pick them up.

Sam drove the car in shock and barely functional. Dean had a concussion and could barely keep his eyes open. Jack curled up huddled against the rear door, while Castiel held Gabriel in his lap, willing him to stay alive. The ride was tense and long with little talking beyond what was necessary.

When they got to the bunker, Castiel took Gabriel to the infirmary and put him in one of the beds. He gathered some spell ingredients to cast a spell to try to keep Gabriel's grace intact. Slowly the wounds closed, and Gabriel's grace stopped seeping out of them. 

After stabilizing Gabriel, Castiel turned his attention to Dean and healed his concussion and other injuries. He then left the room to go talk to Jack. Sam sat by Gabriel's side silently, while Dean slept in the infirmary's other bed. 

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Mary and Rowena set Claire's leg as best they could before driving into the middle of nowhere to build a funeral pyre. As they burned Lucifer's body, they remained silent. Claire went to lie down in the back seat of the car after watching the fire for a few minutes. Rowena let out a deep, relieved sigh and followed her a few minutes later. Mary and Tyler watched it until it turned to ash. Tyler looked at Mary and asked quietly, "Is Lucifer really dead?"

Mary responded, "I think so. We saw his wings. He's at least as dead as we could ever possibly make him."

"How did you get there? At the fight I mean. Jack brought us when he sensed Dean in trouble."

"We helped Gabriel defeat the one who turned him over to Asmodeus. In exchange, Gabriel helped us. His grace has not recharged that much but he was able to fly us to the fight when Castiel prayed to him."

"Does this mean we can finally leave the bunker now and do things like go to the mall? I might be able to learn to drive? Maybe even go back to school?"

Mary smiled gently, "I think so. Let's get to the bunker and see how our boys are doing."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Gabriel's eyes flickered opened and he took Sam sitting asleep in the chair beside him.

He said hoarsely, "Samwich?" When Sam didn't wake up, he said louder, "Samsquatch?"

Dean hushed him from the other bed, "Shh. First sleep he's gotten in twenty-four hours."

"Did we win?"

"Mostly. Jack has no powers. Claire got a broken leg. I got a concussion...again. How are you doing?"

"Well, I feel like a pin cushion. I don’t there's a speck of grace left inside, but overall, I've had worse days."

Castiel entered the room. He dropped a kiss on Dean's forehead before sitting on the bed next to him. Sam woke up and looked glassy-eyed at the room around him.

Dean cracked, "Hey, sleeping beauty woke up."

Sam looked at Castiel, his eyes slowly focusing, "How's Jack?"

"He's struggling about the same as I did when I first became human after the Fall. It's odd when you are used to being more, and then you sheltered only in this...vessel," Castiel indicated his body. "I don't think I can explain it adequately."

Gabriel said, "Imagine you are water molecules that are part of an ocean. And then picture someone putting you in a shot glass. How much smaller you are. That's the difference between the way an angel perceives things and a human does. And I don't mean that as an insult, guys. It's just you are way smaller. I mean in your vessels you, and especially Sam, are much bigger than me. But if you saw the real us, you'd be having a bit of size envy. Let me tell you that, sir."

Castiel raised an eyebrow at Gabriel before continuing, "He'll be ok. He just needs time."

They turned as they heard Mary and Tyler come into the room. Mary looked at Castiel, "Can you go help Claire?"

Castiel stood up and followed her out of the room. Tyler leaned over and hugged her father tightly. Dean kissed her cheek and said, "Hey, sunshine. How are you feeling?"

"Not a scratch, Dad. I never helped burn a body before though. That was new."

Sam said, "You burned him?"

"Mary insisted we do it as soon as we could. She might have punched him after he was dead a few times with Enochian knuckles. But I'm not going to judge."

A look of relief passed over Sam's face.

Dean murmured, "You killed him, Sam, you did it."

Gabriel smirked, "With a little help from yours truly. I provided cannon fodder and a distraction."

Sam said "Actually, Tyler getting me the archangel blade is what saved all of us. You'll be a hunter yet." He smiled at her proudly.

Dean shot Sam a disgruntled look, while Tyler cleared her throat nervously. "Actually, can I just go back to high school now? I mean, I know I hated it before. But I kind of would like to you know… go to class, meet kids my own age, break curfew now and again, toilet paper some bigoted old man's house, drink beer illegally. You know the normal teenager stuff?"

Dean and Sam looked each other for a moment, some silent message passing between them. Dean responded, "You know what? That's sounds like an excellent idea. Jody has your paperwork all squared away. Maybe it's time for these old men to settle down."

"You're only 40, Dad. Hardly geriatric." Tyler rolled her eyes.

Dean scoffed, "I never thought I'd hit 30. So, all of this… pure gravy. Or maybe, pie. Chocolate cream pie. Maybe cherry. Let's go, Tyler. Time for a pie run." Dean climbed off the bed.

Sam watched with a small smile as Dean left the room with an arm around Tyler with the Impala's key in his hand.

Gabriel asked, "You ok, Sam?"

Sam looked at Gabriel solemnly, "No, but I will be. Why did the archangel blade work for me? I tried it because it was the last thing left to do. But it shouldn’t have worked—I’m not an archangel."

“Being a vessel for an archangel changes you at a subatomic level. When he vacated you, something got left behind. My guess is you could kill him because...”

Sam continued, “Because I let him in.”

“Bingo, Samwich.” Gabriel bopped Sam on the end of his nose. ”And speaking of sandwiches who does an archangel have to sleep with around here to get one. No grace does a hungry archangel make.”


	17. School Days

The next few days in the bunker were relatively quiet. Jack was withdrawn but Tyler was slowly drawing him out of his solitude. Gabriel's grace started recharging and by the end of the week, he regained a large chunk of his wit and humor. However, he avoided Castiel when he mentioned anything about Heaven. 

Without the threat of Lucifer hanging over them, Sam began to relax and laugh. He and Rowena went on a simple vampire case together. Dean was concerned, but when Sam came back to the bunker light-hearted and happy, he re-evaluated Sam's and Rowena's relationship. The two bonded over their shared trauma over Lucifer. 

Dean and Castiel spent their evenings watching movies Dean had on his list of things to show Castiel but never had the time to. Dean started to have hope this might be the new normal. The only nagging concern that Castiel had was the situation in Heaven. Castiel causally mentioned he thought he might need to make another trip to Naomi to gauge the situation, and Dean took it calmly. However, later that evening, he walked into Gabriel's room after knocking once sharply. Gabriel sat on the rumpled covers of the bed, staring blankly at the book in front of him, his mind obviously somewhere far away.

Dean cleared his throat. Gabriel looked up at him startled, "What can I do for you, Dean-o?"

Dean shifted from one foot to the other, nervously. "I need to ask you something… a favor," he said, almost stammering.

Gabriel's eyes narrowed. "This can't be good. Even when you wanted me to take on Lucifer you were blustering and full of attitude."

"Fifty years is like a drop in a hat to a creature billions of years old, isn't it?"

Gabriel laughed bitterly, "That depends on what you are doing at the time. The years I was imprisoned by Colonel Asmobutt seemed like an eternity. But the dinosaurs came and went in the blink of an eye."

Dean stood there quietly for a moment, not knowing how to start. Then in a rush, he said, "I want to talk to you about Cas. I know you don't owe humanity a thing. I know you don't owe me anything. But… Gabe, Cas is going to go back to Heaven to see what their problems are. I need him. And, well, I'm only going to be here for maybe forty years tops. So, I was wondering…" Dean trailed off.

"You want me to go to Heaven so Castiel won't try?" Gabriel asked.

"He deserves it, Gabe. Just a few decades of being happy, of having a life of his own to do with what he wants. You've had generations worth of time like that. You left and he stayed. He gave up so much for everyone, and Chuck didn't even talk to him. None of his family ever…" Dean's eyes welled up with tears as he stopped speaking. He knew he was perilously close to begging. He closed his eyes and tried to regain his composure.

Gabriel said quietly, "Castiel was the most inquisitive of all the angels when Dad first made him. He was always everywhere, asking the questions and poking his nose in places he shouldn't. I remember him trying to clamber over things to see the fish first come out of the water. I had to warn him not to step on them. I protected him when I could, but then I left. When I saw him again, I couldn't believe how much they had changed him. When he was young, he questioned everything. When I came back, he was just one of their cookie cutter soldiers. You gave his true nature back to him."

Dean huffed a small laugh, "I wish I could take credit, but I'd only met him a couple of times before he told me he had doubts. He chose to rebel before the final seal was broken but they stopped him the first time before he could tell me the truth. They ripped him from his vessel and took him back to Heaven for reprogramming. When he first came back, I thought I lost him. But then he rebelled again to help me try to stop the apocalypse."

Gabriel stared intently at Dean before saying, "You really love him, don't you?"

Dean licked his lips slowly and ran his fingers through his hair, shifting his weight and fidgeting. "I don't like to talk about feelings, Gabe. It's just… He's so good. He never looks out for himself or does things for himself. It's always for everyone else, you know. If there is something truly good in this universe, it certainly wasn't God or Chuck or whatever. It certainly wasn't the other angels. It ain't me -- I've made selfish decisions all the way along. But Cas… He's gone to the mat for all of us so many times. Everyone. Humans. Angels. He deserves better, you know?"

"He stood up for something, didn't he?" Gabriel's brow furrowed.

Dean responded, 'The world wouldn't have been saved without him. Without him, I would have given up so many times. But he picked me and Sam up and put us back on our feet. He's made mistakes, sure. But he always thought he was doing the right thing for everyone else."

Gabriel said thoughtfully, "I'll talk to him, Dean."

Dean swallowed and looked at Gabriel. "Thank you."

Gabriel snorted, "Don't thank me yet, Dean-o. Now, shoo, I want some peace and quiet to think."

Dean turned and left. He headed to the family room where Tyler and Jack were playing Mario Kart. He smiled and asked, "Who's winning?"

Tyler said, "Depends on how much beer we've drunk. Jack drives better sober, and I drive better drunk."

Dean looked alarmed before Tyler burst out laughing. "I'm just joking. Jack has faster reflexes, but I'll catch up some day."

Jack added, "There's a certain amount of strategy involved. Tyler is better at that than me."

Tyler shrugged, "I grew up playing video games and you aren't even two yet."

Jack put down the controller. "Tyler told me she is starting school next month."

Dean nodded, "We're got her signed up to start at the beginning of the next semester."

Jack said, "I want to go too."

Dean squawked, "To school?"

Jack nodded. "I want to go to high school too."

Dean's mind raced. He was sure they could falsify birth records and do the paperwork to get Jack enrolled, but he wasn't sure how it would go. Jack didn't exactly fit into normal life perfectly yet. Castiel had been with him for a decade and still stood out like a sore thumb sometimes. Dean asked hesitantly, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Tyler looked at Dean, "Jack and I talked about it. I figured we could do a back story like he was homeschooled in a place without televisions or something to explain why he needs to play catch up on pop culture. He's smart and stuff. And I'll be there to help him with social cues."

Jack nodded, "I realize I'm awkward sometimes. Claire tells me I'm like Castiel when he first came to Earth. Look how good he is now."

Dean choked. Castiel still only got roughly of his idioms correct. When he hesitated, Jack added, "I'm human now, Dean. I need to learn how to act human." Jack looked at him imploringly. Dean melted inside. Sam had nothing on Jack in the puppy-eye department.

Dean cleared his throat, "I'll talk to Cas about it, Jack."

Jack smiled happily at him, "Thank you."

Tyler added, "He'll knock it out of the park, Dad. And it will be great having a little brother on campus."

"Just don't teach him that staying out after curfew shit," Dean grumbled.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Castiel was folding laundry when Gabriel found him in the laundry room.

"You're scaring me with all this domesticity, Cassie," Gabriel teased him.

Castiel shrugged, "I don't sleep. They do. It seems like the least I can do is to take on the boring tasks for them. They live very exciting lives. And they seem to spend an extraordinary amount of it sleeping. It's amazing humanity ever gets anything done."

"About that, Cassie. You've been wanting to talk to me about Heaven, and I've been putting it off."

Castiel paused while folding a shirt. He looked at Gabriel seriously. He stared at Gabriel intently before saying, "There's just a few angels left. Naomi and just a handful of others. They're trying to keep the lights on, but Heaven's dying, Gabriel."

Gabriel gasped, "You serious?"

Castiel nodded sadly as he dropped the shirt back into the basket. "Very."

"And you think I could fix it? Yeash, I skipped out on Heaven, Castiel. They wouldn't want me back. Hell, as far as they are concerned, I'm a screw-up. Hell, as far as I'm concerned, I'm a screw-up."

"Well, Heaven's been run into the ground by stand-up angels. Maybe a screw-up is just the change we need," Castiel responded sincerely.

Gabriel stared at Castiel a moment, appraisingly. "I'll go talk to Naomi."

Castiel looked startled, "Really?"

Gabriel shrugged. "Maybe it is time I started doing something with my life, Cassie. There's only so much porn stars and chocolate one needs in a lifetime. I should have the mojo to go have a chat with her. I'll take off in the morning. I'll have just one more night as a free man before starting a nine-to-five. I draw the line at wearing a suit like all my dick siblings. Why the hell they started doing that, I have no clue. I was much more comfortable when we just wore robes or nothing at all."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Castiel asked.

"You know what, little brother. This one's on me. You just do your laundry and whatever other things you find exciting around here. I'll take care of this thing with Naomi."

"Thank you, Gabriel."

Gabriel looked at Castiel fondly, "You know I'm proud of you, little brother. You're special. And I mean in a good way special. I see why Pops always liked you best."

Castiel huffed, "Hardly."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "Do you think that maybe there's a reason that you were the one assigned to the Winchesters, dork?" He patted Castiel on the shoulder and turned away.

Castiel watched in stunned silence as Gabriel walked out of the room.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Gabriel was writing on a tablet when Sam stopped by his room. Sam said, "I heard you're heading to Heaven, Gabe."

Gabriel looked distracted as he answered, "Yep, just brainstorming some ideas on how to change things."

"I'll miss you. I've gotten used to having you around."

Gabriel looked up, "Oh, I'll stop by as often as I can. You have my nephew and favorite brother here. We're pretty much in-laws at this point, Samwich."

"I always had faith in you, Gabriel."

"How is that possible, Sam? I don't know if I even have faith in myself."

"You have always been one of the good guys, Gabe. I know we didn't start out well, but you always were for the underdog. Just desserts means that you made the punishment fit the crime. You, in your own right, were also trying to protect humanity. You just did it one person at a time."

"Nah, I'm just a real jack ass," Gabriel retorted.

Sam chuckled, "As you wish, Gabriel. Anyway, thank you."

"Do me a favor, Sam. You and Dean let the world take care of itself and you all just do you. You guys deserve a break. And take care of my little bro."

Sam nodded. "I'll do that."

Gabriel smiled, "I'm not big on the whole goodbye thing, Sam. So, I'm just taking off for Heaven now."

Sam crossed the room quickly and hugged Gabriel. Gabriel let out a startled huff before hugging Sam back. As soon as Sam let go, there was a rustle of wings and Gabriel disappeared.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

As the first day of school for them approached, Claire and Tyler insisted that Dean and Castiel take Jack shopping for school clothes. Dean looked askance at them, "He has flannel shirts, jeans, t-shirts, so what more does he need?"

"Shirts for bands that weren't around when Reagan was president," Claire retorted.

"You dress like us," Dean protested.

"I dress better than you. And I dress for utility and not because I'm trying to make friends," Claire replied. "I never wanted to fit in. Alex did. She dressed differently from me. Didn't you ever notice that?"

Dean muttered, "I'm so not going to answer that."

Castiel sighed, "Is this like when you convinced me to wear a hideous tie for three years?"

"I was mad at you then. And you do look better in a tie, but maybe I could have told you to select a different one."

Dean interjected, "Wait, you were the one responsible for the striped tie? I'm never going to listen to you again."

Tyler cleared her throat, "Just give me a card and a budget and I'll take care of it. Ok?"

Dean looked relieved, while Castiel still looked doubtful. He asked, "Why is it so hard for humans to dress themselves? I have never nor will I ever understand this."

Tyler stared at Castiel a moment. "Double the budget, and I'm taking Cas shopping too."

Dean squeaked, "What?"

Tyler responded, "The kids will be freaked out at school if Cas always wears the same clothes. He needs to dress like a dad, or they'll pick on Jack. Kids are vicious."

Castiel protested, "Jack is not going to go to school if the kids are bullies. He's already gone through a lot."

Claire snorted, "It's ok that you want to take him hunting monsters but don't think he can handle teenagers?"

Dean tried to suppress a grin as he said, "You could spruce up the duds a little bit, Cas, and not look like a third-tier agent."

Castiel raised an eyebrow, "Are Dean's clothes sufficient that the kids will not pick on you for having a lumberjack as a father?"

Tyler answered, "He could ditch the flannel once in a while."

"You'll pry my flannel off my cold dead body," Dean retorted.

Sam walked into the room, unaware of the conversation. Castiel looked indignantly at him and asked Tyler, "Does Sam need to change his clothes too?"

Sam looked startled. "What?"

Dean smirked, "I'm sure this requires Sam to get a haircut. I mean he has to start looking dignified too right?"

Sam gulped as he pondered whether he should bolt and run. He touched his hair, concerned. "What's wrong with my hair?"

Castiel said, "He has beautiful hair."

Claire agreed, "Sam's hair has a cool factor. He's fine."

Dean protested, "But he wears flannel too." He glared at Castiel before saying, "Plus, you like my hair." Castiel rolled his eyes.

Tyler let out a shrill whistle, "Behave, all of you. Give me the card, Dad. Cas, you drive. Meet us in the garage. I'll get Jack. We'll bring back dinner."

Castiel shrugged helplessly as he headed towards the garage. Dean opened his wallet and pulled out a card and handed to Tyler's outreached hand. Tyler headed toward Jack's room. Claire headed out after Castiel.

Sam looked around at the now-empty room, "What the hell just happened?"

"Damned if. I know, Sam," Dean said. "Remember the simple days when we just hunted wendigos."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The first day of school arrived. Because of the small size of Lebanon, the kids attended school in the nearby town of Smith Center. The high school there consolidated all of the students from the nearby rural towns into a single location. Castiel and Dean went with Tyler and Jack to finalize their paperwork.

Thankfully, Jody had been able to square things away with the authorities from Colorado to get Tyler's school records, such as they were. Jody was also helping Dean navigate how to get added as the father on Tyler's birth certificate, but it was a work in progress. Tyler decided to adopt the last name Winchester. She claimed it was just so paperwork would be easier, but Dean was both overwhelmed and pleased by it.

For Jack, they finally settled on claiming him as Jimmy Novak's son and that he had been completely homeschooled. Sam had hacked systems to fill in the gaps of Jimmy's history so that Castiel could use his identity. Claire was supportive of the plan. Castiel had never interacted enough with the residents for them to know his last name. Jack was unhappy that he had to use a last name other than Kline but understood it was necessary.

Tyler looked at it doubtfully at the small building as approached the front doors of the high school. She said, "It's not really that big is it?" Dean frowned concerned and started to say something, but Tyler cut him off, "But it will be fine." The opened the door and went in search of the administration office.

When they entered the office, the woman stood up from behind the desk. She was a petite woman, shorter than Tyler, with tanned skin and her hair in a braid. She smiled warmly at them and said, "I'm Lenora Mendoza. I'm the assistant principal. You must be Tyler Winchester and Jack Novak."

Dean offered his hand for her to shake, "I'm Dean Winchester, and this is my partner James Novak. Although please call him, Cas. He's got this whole nickname thing going on. And you guessed rightly on the kids."

Jack smiled at her charmingly. Tyler hung back a little bit, almost cautiously. She said quietly, "Hello."

Lenora looked at Dean, "I want you to know we have tried to make it a very inclusive school. No bullying based on sexual orientation of either the student or their parent is allowed."

Dean felt a faint blush rise on his cheeks, as he stammered, "Thank you. That's umm... Great." This was the first time he acknowledged his and Castiel's changing relationship to someone other than family. Everyone from Crowley to Meg to Balthazar had joked about it over the years, and it never phased Dean. However, putting a label on it himself made him feel a bit out of sorts.

Castiel added, "We appreciate you welcoming us to your school."

When a bell rang, Lenora said, "Let me walk the kids to their classroom quick. Then, I'd like to talk to you for a few minutes and have you fill out some paperwork." She pulled out schedules for Tyler and Jack and handed them to them. "As you requested, they will be in same classes to start with."

Lenora walked out of the office with the kids. Jack looked excited, while Tyler looked like she wanted to bolt for the front door. Dean frowned at Castiel, "Tyler wanted to come to school, right? We're doing this because she wanted it? I'm not imagining things?"

Castiel responded, "It appears that the size of the school is concerning to her. It is probably not what she's used to."

When Lenora returned, she took them into a small conference room and asked them to take a seat. "Principal Rogers wanted to talk to you a moment. The principal likes to greet all the parents to get to know them a little bit." 

Dean sat down and fidgeted in his chair a bit. Castiel sat down and waited patiently, not moving. Although Castiel had agreed to dress down (as Tyler put it) on other days, he had insisted on wearing his trench coat and suit on the first day. Dean was fairly certain it was because Castiel wanted his angel blade ready if anything seemed out of sorts.

Lenora brought them cups of coffee and had them sign a variety of forms. Dean rushed through Tyler's quickly but watched nervously as Castiel completed Jack's slowly in his neat meticulous handwriting. A few minutes after Castiel finally completed the papers, a short blonde woman blustered into the room, "Gentlemen, I'm sorry I've kept you waiting." She was dressed casually in jeans and a purple sweater with her hair long hair pulled back into a ponytail. "The Whitfield's dog managed to get himself stuck under the bleachers again. I'm Stephanie Rogers."

Castiel flashed one of his small smiles, "It wasn't a problem. I'm Castiel Novak."

Dean added, "I'm Dean."

She slid into a chair. "I won't keep you long. I just had a few questions. You put your address down as a post office box."

Dean said, "They don't do mail deliveries to our place. The road is a bit off the beaten trail."

She frowned slightly, "I see. I know that you have said Jack was homeschooled. When the education assessment specialist stops by in two weeks from Kansas City, we'll need to make sure we have him at the right grade level."

Dean looked at Castiel nervously before saying, "Jack was raised in a very sheltered environment. He's only come to live with us recently. Could you please call us if he… is overwhelmed. He's never been around other kids really."

She stared intently at Dean as if she was trying to gauge him, "I suggest that you let Jack and Tyler ride the bus back to Lebanon. There's a group of kids on it that might help him break out of his shell."

Dean nodded, "I'll text them and let them know."

"Good, it's a pleasure meeting you two. If you have any questions, feel free to call me. PTA meeting on Monday!"

Castiel said, "Goodbye."

He and Dean practically bolted down the hallway to the Impala. When they got in the car, Dean said with relief, "I just had a flashback to every bad experience in high school I ever had. There's a reason I got a GED."

Castiel looked at him perplexed, "PTA? Like the 'don't eat animals' people?"

"That's PETA. PTA stands for Parent Teacher Association. It's usually the place that single mothers and fathers mingle. They also do stuff for the kids, like bake sales."

"And we have to do this? I can't bake." Castiel frowned.

Dean started the Impala and rested his forehead on the steering wheel for a moment. "Can we just go gank a shifter or something instead?"

Castiel replied slowly, "I somehow imagine the PTA meetings being like Crowley's business meetings in Hell."

Dean grumbled, "Only worse…"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Tyler and Jack sat at a lunch table in the corner of the cafeteria. They had managed to survive their first three periods without any drama. Jack had heeded Tyler's advice not to ask questions or volunteer answers until they got used to the kids. She advised him, "Know your audience." So, Jack remained quiet despite being overloaded with questions.

Jack tasted the purported meatloaf on his lunch tray. He scrunched up his face. He raised an eyebrow at Tyler and asked, "Is this even real food?"

"They call it mystery meat for a reason," Tyler responded. "Welcome to the world of fine school cafeteria cuisine."

Tyler tensed up as a trio of students approached them. A tall boy wearing a stocking cap, a blonde wearing a dark leather jacket, and a brunette with a wide smile stopped at their table. Tyler froze for a moment wondering if this was going to be one of those 'why are you sitting at my table' moments. However, the blonde girl in front said, "Hi, my name is Max. This is Stacy and Eliot. Welcome to the school."

Jack smiled brightly, "I'm Jack. This is my sister, Tyler. Would you like to join us?"

Max responded warmly, "That'd be great." The trio sat at the lunch table and started unpacking their lunch trays. Max asked, " You guys are from Lebanon, right? Does your dad drive a big black car? He hangs out with a really tall dude and a guy in a trench coat?" 

Tyler responded cautiously, "That's one of our dads. Our other dad is the one in the trench coat. Jack is my stepbrother."

"My father is Castiel, Tyler's father is Dean, but they're together. And then Sam is like our other dad too. But he's Dean's brother." Jack added cheerfully.

Tyler tensed up waiting for their response. She hoped they would be cool and not put off by their strange family dynamic.

"That's awesome," Stacy said. "We sometimes try to figure out what it is your family does. They roll into Lebanon at all hours of the night. My mom says she can hear the car sometimes at 3 am. It wakes her up."

Jack responded, "They're hunters."

Tyler inwardly panicked. Jack had just completely ruined the backstory that Dean and Sam concocted of being travel journalists. She blurted out, "Bounty hunters. They always get the bad guys, you know, family business."

Eliot looked impressed, "That is so cool. My dad works in the feed store." He rolled his eyes.

Max said, "After school, you guys want to go by the diner and get to know each other. My friends get discounts because my mom works there."

Tyler felt cautiously optimistic and agreed, "I got to text my dad but that sounds great." She pulled out her phone to text Dean. Maybe things would turn out ok in Lebanon after all.


	18. On the Road Again

Within a few weeks, Tyler and Jack had become friends with the kids in Lebanon. They accepted Jack, despite his eccentricities. Sam, Castiel, and Dean spent more time in Lebanon as a result. Dean had always tried to be friendly with the townsfolk, but Sam and Castiel hadn't been as engaging.

Claire and Mary continued to go on near-by hunts but returned to the bunker every couple of days. One day Claire took Tyler with her for a drive and stopped at a Mexican restaurant in the next town over.

After they settled in their booth and ordered, Claire asked, "Everything is good for you now, isn't it, Tyler? You're comfortable? Happy?"

"Yeah. I didn't think I'd like living in such a small town, but I do. Everything is coming together. I miss Mom, but I think she'd be happy with the life I have now. Jack's great. The dads are cool. I like school better than before."

Claire grinned, "You sure you don't want to live with Jody?"

"Nope, I'm good," Tyler responded.

"Tyler, it's time for me to get back to my own life. I'm heading back to Sioux Falls for a few days to see Jody and Alex, and then I'm off to go hunting further afield than the Midwest. There are some things going down in Oregon and Washington I want to check out. I'll always be a phone call away."

"Don't you want to settle down somewhere, Claire? Go to college? Get your own cat and not borrow Meg all the time?" Tyler looked at her wistfully.

"It just isn't in the cards for me, Tyler. Maybe it will be someday. But, hunting things, saving people, that's my life for now."

Tyler smiled sadly, "It seems like such a lonely existence. At least Sam and Dad had each other."

Claire sighed, "It gives me purpose. My dad gave his life to save the world. He gave his life to save me. That sacrifice has to mean something. Everything I lost has to mean something. So, I pour everything I have into making sure other kids don't lose their parents or parents don't lose their kids. I was too late to save your mom."

"You and Dad saved me."

Claire snorted, "Pretty sure you saved us. I want you to promise me one thing, Tyler."

"What?"

"You have a chance to live the type of life I should have had. Parents that love you. High school. Prom. Making out under the bleachers with your boyfriend…or girlfriend. Whichever, you prefer. Since I couldn't have that type of life, could you live yours for both of us? Don't squander it. Do all the stupid science projects. Go to all the silly dances. Break curfew. Smoke a joint behind Dean's back. And then you can tell me all about it. Do every single silly, dramatic, teenage angsty thing you can do. And do it twice -- once for you and once for me." Claire looked at her with tears brimming in her eyes. "Don’t follow my path. Stay in school."

Tyler choked up. She managed to squeak out a yes. Claire smiled. "I love you, little sister. You kick ass and take names in high school. And now, I'm going to teach you how to drive, but don’t tell Dean."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Dean and Castiel were watching an Indiana Jones movie on the TV in their bedroom. Dean was resting his head on Castiel's shoulder. They spent most evenings like this until Dean would inevitably fall asleep. They were progressing very slowly on the physical part of their relationship. Dean was cautious about making things change too rapidly. He still had an underlying fear he was going to screw things up. He knew Sam assumed that more was happening, but he didn't care. 

Dean watched Castiel's profile out of the corner of his eye instead of the movie. Currently, Castiel was complaining about the inaccuracies of the Ark of the Covenant. Dean loved it when Castiel went into story mode and talked about all the things he had seen. Castiel noticed Dean wasn't paying attention to the movie.

Castiel said, "A penny for your thoughts, Dean?"

"Inflation, man. My thoughts are worth more than a penny."

"A dollar?"

"I'll take it. I'm just thinking about us."

"What about us?" Castiel responded. He played with Dean's hair, running his fingers over it. 

"Just how lucky we are to have this. Me, you, Sam's safe, the kids. Mom. All of it."

Castiel pressed his lips to the top of Dean's head. "You don't miss hunting?"

"I do. But I don't want Tyler growing up in the back of Baby. And I don't want to be gone from her too long. Jack either. I guess I'm selfish."

Castiel smiled, "No, you're just giving her what your own father never gave you. Now that we are parents, we have a different perspective on things. We do need to train them though, Dean. They need to be prepared for when things aren't as idyllic as they are now. You know the shit is always going to hit the fan eventually."

"Have you heard from Gabe?"

"Not directly, but I've been hearing angel radio more frequently lately. The angels are gaining strength. I think Gabriel is doing what needs to be done to stabilize things. I'm proud of him."

Dean bit his lip for a minute. "I asked him to do it. Not that that is what caused him to do it. Gabriel only ever does what he wants. But I asked him to go, so you…" Dean trailed off.

"So, I wouldn't?" Castiel asked. "Dean, I promise that nothing is going to keep me away from you. If I have to go, I will come back. Don't you have faith in that?"

"I do, Cas, but I burned your body. I stood there and watched you turn into ash. And the smell… I trust that you will always do your best to come back. But I just can't go through that again. I thought I lost you." Dean was quiet for a moment before saying. "Oh hell, this is such a chick-flick moment."

Castiel smiled, "It's a good thing you like chick flicks then."

Dean squeezed his hand, "Don't ever change, man."

Castiel kissed him soundly and murmured. "As you wish, Buttercup."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Castiel and Dean were sitting in the kitchen after dropping the kids off of school when Claire joined them. She had her duffle bag on her shoulder. She told them, "I'm heading out, guys. I'll be gone a few months probably. If you need me, you have my cell and my other cell."

Dean asked, "So, this is goodbye for now?"

Claire smiled, "I prefer 'see you later'."

Dean looked at Claire seriously, "Thank you, Claire, for everything. You were there for us. I'm not sure that I could have navigated through everything with Tyler without your help."

Claire replied with a shrug, "You do what you do for family. You taught me that. I love Tyler. I love both you big doofs and the moose doof too."

Castiel stood up to hug Claire, "I love you too, Claire."

Claire looked at Dean and asked, "Can I have a moment alone with Cas?"

Dean nodded, "Of course. I'm going to go make sure your car is up to snuff." Dean headed towards the garage.

Claire kissed Castiel on the cheek. She held both of his hands and looked at him earnestly, "Let go of the guilt about Dad. About Mom. And most importantly, about me."

Castiel's brow furrowed, "I don't know that I can do that."

Claire gazed at him fondly and said, "I forgave you a long time ago. It's not your fault that Mom wigged out and went hunting for Dad. She knew better. She left me. Me not having a family growing up, that's not on you. That's on Mom."

"I promised Jimmy that I'd protect his family and I failed," Castiel protested.

"You couldn't protect Mom from herself. And I'm… I'm proud of me, Cas. I think I turned out pretty damn well. I'm proud my Dad was special enough and selfless enough to let the most selfless and special being I know occupy his body to save the world. I'm proud of being your almost daughter, Cas." A tear escaped from the corner of Castiel's eye. The single tear trailed down his cheek. Claire wiped it away with her thumb. and whispered, "You're a good dad, Cas. Tyler and Jack are going to grow up to be great people. I have faith in you."

Castiel said hoarsely, "Thank you, Claire."

"No, thank you, Cas. For not giving up on me, even when I was at my worst. I already said my goodbyes to Sam, so I'm heading out. Love you, doof."

"I love you, Claire. And I'm proud of being your almost father, and I'm proud of you. Just, please be careful. And pray to me if you ever need me. I promise I will never ignore your prayers again."

Castiel walked with Claire to the garage. Claire hugged Dean before getting into her car. "You take care, old man. Keep my doof and my siblings safe."

Dean smiled, "I'll do my best, Claire." He pulled Castiel's hand into his own as they watched Claire pull out of the garage.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Jack and Tyler sat at the library table doing their homework, while Dean was in a nearby chair with his feet perched up on the table reading a Vonnegut book. Castiel hovered around the kids and helped them with their math homework. Castiel was talking about sines and cosines, and Dean wouldn't admit it out loud but listening to Castiel sound like a professor made him seem even hotter than usual.

Sam came into the room with a spring in his step, "Now, get this, Dean, there are three dead bodies in Kansas City. All of them from strangulation. All of them in rooms locked from the inside. It seems like the people strangled themselves. I can't find what they have in common yet. We should go figure this out."

Dean hesitated, looking at the kids. He then looked up at Sam again. Sam noticed his hesitation and said, "Or I could go do it by myself. Maybe Mom can come to help me with it. I think she's in Iowa."

Castiel turned to face them and urged, "Dean, go. The kids and I will be absolutely fine. I promise. We're going to go to the farmer's market on Saturday morning. Then the kids are going to the movies with Stacy and Max."

Tyler looked up, "It's good with me, Dad. You do know other kids have dads whose business takes them on the road sometimes. Yeah, your job is dangerous. But you know what, so is being a cop, a fireman, a roofer. I read a study that said the most dangerous job is working on a fishing boat. So, don't work on fishing boats, and we'll be fine." 

Jack added, "We're the good guys. Go save people."

Dean nodded. "I'll grab my gear, Sam." Dean headed to his room. While he was shoving things into a bag, Castiel walked and stood next to him. Dean looked at him. "You sure you are good with this?"

Castiel kissed him. "You and Sam need to go do what you do best sometimes. I can keep the home fires burning. I also am proud to say I no longer set off the smoke detector when frying bacon or making toast."

Dean laughed and hugged him, holding him tight. "I'll be back as soon as I can." 

Dean drove the Impala towards Kansas City. He still hadn't acquired a larger vehicle for the family. He had decided to buy one with some of the funds that Charlie had transferred into bank accounts for them instead of acquiring an extra vehicle by the patented Winchester car hot-wiring method. He glanced over at Sam, "What do you think, Sam. Minivan or SUV. I'm leaning to the SUV route. Maybe something that can go off-road."

Sam scoffed at him, "Get an SUV. You're becoming a soccer mom more every day."

"SUV it is then. You doing ok over there, Sam?" Dean glanced at Sam.

Sam stared at his tablet, tapping on it with his forefinger. "Yeah, I think I found a connection between the three. They all use the same gym. I'm thinking a vengeful spirit or ghost. Or maybe somehow a cursed item that was getting passed between them."

"How about with the whole kids in the bunker and having a cat thing?" Dean asked cautiously.

Sam looked up from his tablet and met Dean's eyes. He said sincerely, "I love Jack and Tyler. They are amazing. I'm happy you got your head out of your ass about Cas. I even like having a cat. I just think… You know half the time when I find a case, there's already another hunter there. Ever since the Men of Letters debacle, the American hunters have been organizing. I don't think we really have to be full-time hunting anymore. I'm kind of thinking of either going back to school or getting a job."

Dean felt a flash of panic at the thought of Sam going back to Stanford. He breathed deeply. "Is that what you want out of life?"

"Kansas State has some online classes with pretty relaxed schedules. I thought I might take a couple of those to get my feet wet again. I don't think I want to try to study law again. I'm thinking maybe… will you laugh if I say English literature?"

"Of course not. You can go around the bunker reciting sonnets." He tried to stifle a laugh, "Ok, maybe I'll laugh a little."

Sam glared at him.

Dean looked at him and smiled, "Seriously, Sam, I want you to do whatever you think will make you the happiest. One thing I want to make perfectly clear -- no matter how my and Cas' relationship progresses, you will never be the third wheel. Got it? It's still you and me against the world, only now we got a nerdy angel sidekick, Mom, and a couple of kids."

Sam snorted, "Cas is more than our sidekick. You sleep with him every night. It's only through the grace of noise-canceling headphones that you don’t keep me up at night."

"You don't need them, Sam."

"I don’t want to chance it even if the walls are pretty thick."

Dean glanced at him, "We're not doing anything to make noise."

"Why the hell not?" Sam looked at him in shock. "You waiting until you get married?"

Dean laughed before replying, "There's a certain finality to it. You know. It's like a boundary once we cross, we can't uncross it. It will change everything."

Sam frowned, "This isn't about what Dad might think, is it? He wasn't always progressively minded."

Dean shook his head, "No. It's me afraid I'm going to screw up the best thing that ever happened to me. I break things."

"Dean, there is nothing you could say or do that would make Cas stay away from you. You know that?"

Dean shrugged, "Yeah, I know." To shift the conversation, Dean said, "You know what? Hit me up with whatever is according to the lore so we can figure out whatever the hell this thing is so I can gank it."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Castiel browsed through the farmer's market with Jack and Tyler. Castiel stopped to talk to a woman selling honey, while Jack and Tyler got lemonade at a stand and headed to a bench under a tree across the street.

A large teenage boy dressed in a denim jacket and a John Deere tractor hat walked into Jack, spilling the lemonade all over both of them. The boy yelled at Jack, "What the hell did you do that for?" He pushed Jack, and Jack fell hard on the road asphalt.

Tyler growled, "You didn't look where you were going, asshole. This is on you." She stepped closer to Jack.

The boy sneered, "You're the kids of that dude couple. If my dad was still alive, he'd run them out of town on a rail." A couple of other boys approached them. 

Jack looked confused, "On the rail of what?"

"Ha. He's dumb as nails," the boy laughed.

Jack looked offended as he started to try to stand back up. The boy kicked him, and Jack fell again. 

Tyler drew herself up to her full 5'4" height and stood directly in front of the boy. "You touch my brother again, and I will end you. Nobody messes with my family."

The boy looked down at her. "Now, you. You're kind of cute. Maybe, we can run the rest of them all but keep you."

Tyler raised her knee quickly into the boy's crotch. As the boy doubled over in pain, she flipped him onto his back. The boy grabbed her foot and yanked it, making her fall. Jack scrambled to his feet, as the two other boys closed in on him. Jack took a step back before throwing a punch at the closer one. He landed the punch squarely in the boy's face, but the other one tackled him.

Tyler kicked the boy that pulled her down in the face twice. A crowd started gathering around them. She climbed to her feet and started pulling the boy off of Jack. Castiel broke through the crowd, his trench coat billowing out behind him. Castiel roared, "What is going on here?"

The boy on the ground said, "The bitch and her friend assaulted us."

The air around Castiel crackled with energy. He said in a deadly calm voice, "Get away from my children." The threat was palpable in his voice. Tyler could feel the hair on the back of her neck raise.

The two boys that attacked Jack backed off away from Tyler and Jack. They helped their friend stand up. The one that Tyler had kicked had blood flowing from a broken nose and his face was swelling up. He said, "Someone call the cops. I wanted her arrested for assault."

Castiel looked at him, the anger radiated off him. "Nobody calls my daughter a bitch. Nobody attacks my children. And nobody is going to threaten them. Do I make myself clear?"

Marta, the lady who worked in the post office, said, "The older boys attacked first. The Winchester kids were just walking up the street."

Another person agreed, "Yeah. The other ones started it. But that girl kicks ass."

Max and Stacy worked their way through the crowd to stand near Jack and Tyler. Max looked at the injured boy and said, "Tyler and Jack are our friends. You mess with them, and you mess with us." 

Castiel stepped one step closer to the boys. The trio broke and ran. Castiel helped Jack to his feet again, "Are you ok?"

Jack nodded. "I don't understand why they were angry. Why did they want you on a rail?"

Max said, "They're just bigots, Jack. They hassle me and Stacy too."

Castiel's brow furrowed. "This is because of my and Dean's relationship?"

Max shrugged at him, "If it wasn't that, it would be because they didn't like Jack's coat. Or that they breathed the same oxygen as them."

Stacy added, "They harass me when I'm working at the store too. Pretty sure you could sue them for assault."

Tyler said, "That's not necessary. Cas, can we just go home now?" She looked at Castiel imploringly. She didn't like being the center of attention.

Castiel nodded. After saying goodbye to Stacy and Max, they headed towards Castiel car. Once in the car, Castiel touched each of their foreheads to heal them of the various bruises and scrapes they had received. Castiel said dryly, "They are lucky that Dean is not here. He would not have shown nearly the restraint that I did."

Tyler shook her head. "I thought for sure you were going to angelically zap them. They don't know how lucky they are to be alive."

Jack looked disturbed, "Some humans can be just as bad as the monsters. Tyler and I were just crossing the street."

Castiel sighed, "Not all humans are good. Not all monsters are evil. I hope they will leave you alone in the future or Dean might ensure they have an accident."

Tyler laughed, "Dad says accidents don't happen accidentally."

Castiel huffed, "Dean has caused many accidents nonaccidentally." 

After going home to put away the groceries they bought, the kids cleaned up and got ready to go back out to the movies with Max, Stacy, and Eliot. An old Scooby Doo movie was playing at the small cinema in town. Tyler talked Castiel into extending their curfew until 11 pm. Castiel knew she was playing him but let himself be convinced. 

He dropped them off in front of the movie theatre with the reassurance that he would pick them up at the diner at 11.

As soon as Castiel pulled away in his car, Max said, "Hey guys, we can Netflix this sometime. I have a better idea than this old movie. There's an old, abandoned house we hang out at. Some of the others are going to be there."

Tyler frowned slightly. She was all for it, but she wasn't sure she should expose Jack to unexpected things. "Will there be alcohol or weed there?" she asked.

"Nah, it's kind of lame. But there's not a lot to do around here, so…" Max shrugged her shoulders.

Tyler looked at Jack. Jack nodded at her and said, "I'd like to go hang out."

Max borrowed her mother's car and they drove out to the house. When they got there, the house was empty. A note was taped to the door saying the other kids were checking out a supposedly haunted cemetery in the next town over. 

Jack's titled his head quizzically, "It's not likely to be haunted because Dean and Sam would have…"

Tyler interrupted, "It's probably totally lame." She shot a warning glare at Jack.

Stacy asked, "Where are Dean and Sam?"

Jack answered brightly, "Hunting, they are hunting." He looked at Tyler and noticed her glare. "Bounty hunting. In Kansas City."

Eliot asked, "Do your older sister and aunt hunt with them?"

Tyler looked confused for a moment before he realized the aunt he was talking about must be Mary. "Claire went home to Sioux Falls to see her… family there. Mary travels a lot. She doesn't really live with us."

Jack said, "It's relatively easy to see if there is an actual ghost at the cemetery. I have an EMF detector." Tyler stepped on his foot. He shot her a quizzical look.

Stacy asked, "What's that?"

Eliot supplied, "An electromagnetic field detector. The Ghostfacers use them to find ghosts. Do you believe in ghosts? Is that why you have it?"

Jack looked confused, "Who are the Ghostfacers?"

Max said, "Let's go check it out then. We can drive out there and still be back at the diner by 11."

"It beats staying around here," Stacy said. She slipped her hand into Max's as they headed back to the car. Jack followed them cheerfully.

Tyler pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. Eliot looked at her concerned. "You ok, Tyler?"

Tyler nodded, "I just feel a major headache coming on." She hadn't really ever described to Jack in detail about what happened to her mother. There was no part of actively hunting ghosts without proper equipment or Sam and Dean that seemed like a good idea to her. She sighed and headed towards the car.

When they arrived at the cemetery, the other group of kids was leaving. Max looked at them, "So nothing exciting?"

A boy from the other group responded, "Just a lot of trash and broken headstones."

Tyler said brightly, "We can go back to town then, right?"

After saying goodbye to the other group, Max shrugged, "We might as well try out Jack's thingamajig."

Tyler said, "You guys go ahead a minute. I need to do something." As the other ones walked away, she texted Castiel, "Can you locate our phones and come to us? It might be nothing, but… we're not where we are supposed to be. I got a bad feeling." 

She opened the trunk of Max's car and fished around for a tire iron. She pulled the salt and lighter from her backpack and put them in her jacket pocket for easier access. She sighed before following after the others.

Jack's EMF detector went off as soon as they got near a decrepit mausoleum. Stacy said, "I'm getting sort of Buffy vibes right now."

"Remember that time that Xander…" Eliot started.

Max rolled her eyes at him. "What is it about you and things that go bump in the night?"

Eliot looked at her good-naturedly, "Well, there's no proof that there aren't things that do."

Max tried the mausoleum door, but it was shut tight. She looked at Tyler and noticed the tire iron she was carrying. Max exclaimed, "Oh, crowbar. You thought ahead. Awesome."

Jack said matter-of-factly, "If it's a ghost, you have to salt and burn them." 

Tyler squawked in protest as Max pulled the tire iron from her hand. After a moment, Max pried open the door. Tyler saw a puff of air in the cooler temperatures that had coalesced around them. Tyler pulled the tire iron from Max, "Let me hold that for you."

For the first time, Jack looked uncertain. He said, "We probably should wait and have Sam and Dean come here. We don't have any shovels, salt, or lighter fluid. I think we should go."

Stacy bopped Jack on the nose. She teased, "We didn't come all this way just for you to chicken out."

Eliot added, "This is the coolest thing ever."

Max pushed her way into the door. Tyler hung back and was the last to enter. As she did, a big burst of wind slammed the door shut. She tried to push it open and it didn't budge. She looked around. She gasped as a form started to appear behind Max. She yelled, "Max, watch out."

The ghost that appeared threw Max against the wall. Stacy yelped, "What the hell?"

Eliot stepped back against the wall. The ghost started to put its hand into Eliot's chest. Tyler pushed pass Jack and swung the tire iron. The ghost dissipated. She growled, "Get the friggin' door open."

Jack hit his shoulder against it, but the door wouldn't budget. Eliot joined him, and the two pushed against it together while Stacy helped Max stand up. When the ghost started to coalesce again, Tyler swung the tire iron through it. The ghost disappeared again. She yelled with growing desperation, "Opening the door soon will be really good."

Jack responded frantically, "I can't, Tyler. Something is holding it shut."

"Ok, put salt around the doorway." She pulled the salt container out of her pocket and tossed it to Jack. Jack ordered the others to stand as close to the door as possible, as he poured the line of salt around them. 

The ghost appeared again behind Tyler. Stacy yelled to warn her, Tyler pivoted swinging the tire iron behind her. She half grumbled and half prayed, "Cas, it'd be a good time to get here."

Jack said, "Come get behind the salt, Tyler."

"No, Jack. I need to keep it distracted. It can eventually destroy the salt line, but I can hold it off as long as possible."

Stacy asked, "Does this really work?"

Tyler snapped, "This is not the first ghost, I fought, ok? Jack toss me what's left of the salt."

Jack stared at her and then at the salt line. He stepped across it. And started carrying the salt to her. She growled, "Get behind the line, Jack."

"No, we fight together. We're Winchesters." Jack responded adamantly.

She shot him an irritated look before pulling the lighter fluid out of her pocket. "Soak any body parts you can find. Open any the burial chambers you can and pour this stuff on it." She swung the tire iron again as the ghost started to form again.

The kids turned suddenly in terror to stare at the door as it started to glow. A crashing noise seemed to reverberate around them. The door was suddenly yanked off of its hinges at Castiel entered, an angel blade in his hand. He barked at the kids, "Get out, now." The kids scrambled past him.

He took the lighter fluid from Jack. "You two as well." The ghost started to form again behind Jack. Tyler swung at it. After it dissipated, she and Jack started to back up to the doorway. Castiel's hand started to glow and suddenly the whole back wall of the mausoleum caught on fire.

Eliot, Stacy, and Max were huddled together outside when Jack and Tyler exited the building. A few moments later Castiel joined him. He said sternly, "The ghost has been dealt with."

Eliot exclaimed, "That was so awesome."

Max asked, "What the hell was that?"

Castiel said calmly, "A ghost. His name was Jordan Smith. He was angry because his wife left him for another man."

"Ghosts are real? Ghosts are real!" Stacy said, panicking. She looked around her nervously, as if there was a ghost behind each tombstone.

Castiel sighed. He touched each of the kids' foreheads, and they collapsed to the ground. He looked at Jack and Tyler distressed, "I'm just taking the last few minutes of memories from them to make them forget this happened. Pretend that you all lost consciousness for a few moments, and we'll blame it on some sort of gas cloud. And. You are grounded. Maybe forever."

Tyler and Jack did as Castiel requested. When the kids woke up, they were groggy. Castiel explained that someone had called him to tell him that they saw the kids sneaking off. He located them via Tyler's cellphone. He arrived and they were all unconscious. 

After ensuring that Max got the others back to town safely. Castiel drove the car home with a grim look. Whenever one of the kids tried to talk, he turned the radio up louder. Soon Zeppelin was playing at top volume and the entire car was vibrating. When he stopped the car, he growled, "Library now."

The two were sitting at the table quietly when Castiel entered the room, popping a top off a beer. Tyler gulped at the intense expression on Castiel's face.

Castiel said with rage shimmering off of him, "I made Dean a promise. I promised him that I would take care of you. That no harm would come to you while he was gone. I almost broke that promise because you two did not do what you said that you would." He slammed the beer bottle onto the table. "That you lied to me is disappointing. That you almost made me break a promise to Dean is the worst thing that you can do to me. I could have lost both of you tonight. I almost did. I can't lose you. We can't lose you."

Tyler cleared her throat nervously, "I'm sorry, Cas. I should have refused to go. I shouldn't have let Jack go."

Jack said, "No, it's my fault more than Tyler's. I told them about ghosts and the EMF detector. I knew I shouldn't, but I just wanted to tell them something interesting. I was showing off." He hung his head in shame.

Tyler insisted, "No, it's my fault. I'm older."

Castiel growled, "Stop trying to take the blame from each other. I don't let Sam and Dean do that, and I won't let you either. You both screwed up. That you screwed up doesn't matter as much as you never doing that again. Go to your rooms."

As the kids got up to leave, Castiel said quietly, "I love you both."

Tyler turned around and hugged him. She then kissed his cheek. She murmured contritely, "I'm sorry, Cas."

Castiel's face softened. "You protected your brother from bullies. You kept yourself and your friends as safe as you could when you faced a ghost. And Jack. Well, Jack, you backed her up the whole way. I'm proud of you, but please don't do it again."

Jack hugged Castiel. Castiel closed his eyes as he hugged him back. 

After a moment Jack pulled away. He and Tyler exchanged small smiles as they walked up the hallway to their rooms.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Dean watched the cursed item burn into a pile of ash. It turned out a combination lock had been the source of the issue. Finding that they had shared a locker at the gym was just about the strangest connection to victims he and Sam had had to dig for so far. 

Dean shook his head at the dying embers, "Cursed items, man. They suck."

Sam pulled out his cell phone to check his text messages. He had felt the vibrations when he received him, but he and Dean had been too busy dealing with the cursed item and saving its last victim to look previously. His eyes widened as he looked through the messages. He looked up at Dean and said worriedly, "Don't freak out, Dean."

Dean stared at him, "About what?"

"Everyone is ok. The kids just got in a bit of trouble. But they are home now and grounded. Cas sounds like he's having a bit of a rough time though, so I think we should hurry home."

Dean was already heading for the Impala. When they reached home in the early hours of the morning, they found Castiel sitting at the library table with an empty bottle of whiskey and another one half gone.

"You ok, Cas?" Dean asked as he put a hand on Cas' shoulder. He leaned over to kiss Cas' cheek.

Castiel looked at him and shook his head. "I wish whiskey had a more profound effect on me. How do parents survive raising teenagers?"

Dean said, "With copious amounts of alcohol?"

Castiel shrugged, "It's a start."

"As someone who aggravated his father to no end, I can tell you all that matters, in the end, is that they are safe. And tomorrow is another day," Sam added hopefully.

Castiel huffed a small laugh at both of them, He poured the other two a glass of whiskey. He raised his up in a toast, "At least, we are in it together."


	19. A Cursed Life

Bunker life picked up a new cadence after Sam enrolled in the online classes. Instead of going on hunts himself, he helped other hunters by establishing a phone bank. He set up a computer system to help hunters track monsters. Instead of hunters traveling half the country for each case, the system helped flag the closest hunter. Sam researched and sent them the information for the case and provided any logistical support they needed with law enforcement or other agencies.

Dean and Castiel went out on the occasional hunt together, but they found themselves so distracted by wondering what the kids were up to that they fretted endlessly while they were gone. 

Jack with the guidance of Tyler, Max, Stacy, and Eliot learned to fit in. He retained that sweetness and good-naturedness but learned more social queues. Tyler excelled at school and called Claire every Saturday to share her week with her. 

Mary came and went. She worked more and more with other hunters. Dean learned to accept that his mother would never be content in one place. He was disappointed that she didn't want to spend more time with Tyler, but he knew that she just had to be her. 

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

When summer arrived, Dean decided to take Tyler on a hunt. He found one that he was confident was a simple haunting at a museum. The ghost wasn't violent, just destructive. Sam thought the haunting probably was associated with some cursed item at the museum. Dean decided to take Tyler to investigate the museum with him.

Castiel perched on the edge of the bed as he watched Dean pack his duffle bag to get ready for the trip. He said, "I'm proud of you, Dean."

Dean looked at him, "Well, you're an army of one. I ain't happy with this myself. What if something happens? How will I ever forgive myself?"

Castiel replied, "Dean, Tyler's been practicing. She's as good as she can get without field experience. I wish you had seen her taking on the ghost in the crypt. She kept the other kids safe with just a tire iron until I got there. She might have been able to destroy the ghost without my help if I hadn't arrived when I did."

"Maybe you should come, Cas. You're always our ace in the hole."

Castiel shook his head. "Jack and I are going to meet up with Claire. Claire thinks she might have a case, but she doesn't know for sure. She wanted me to meet someone to see if I could tell if the girl is psychic or if something else is troubling her. I'm leaving Jack to visit with Jody and Alex, while I run with Claire to the rehab center she's at."

Dean frowned, "You'll be ok?"

Castiel smiled at him, "Claire will be my ace in the hole."

"If you're sure."

Castiel pulled him close for a kiss. "Call me if you run into any problems, and I'll be there as fast as I can."

Dean put his palm on Castiel's cheek and looked intently into his eyes. "I love you, Cas. Be careful."

Castiel nodded. "You as well."

Dean headed to the garage. Tyler was already leaning against the Impala, waiting for him. Dean tossed her the car keys, "You're driving."

Tyler squeaked, "The Impala?" She had gotten her driver's license by learning to drive in Castiel's car. Dean had never trusted her to drive his car. 

Dean answered, "Well, I'm not going on a hunt without my car. You need to learn how to do a cross-country drive. So, I got to do what I got to do. That means you drive Baby. One scratch and you're grounded for years though. Probably until you are 30."

Tyler nodded. She got into the driver's seat, while Dean tossed his bag into the backseat of the Impala. Dean got in the passenger seat, as Tyler started the car. Dean internally flinched as Tyler gunned the engine too hard. He said calmly, "Her engine is a lot more powerful than Cas' car. Treat her like a lady."

Tyler timidly pulled the car out of the garage. Once she got on the road, she relaxed. Dean felt more confident after the first ten miles. Castiel had insisted that she was ready to drive Baby, but he had reservations. Tyler shot him a mischievous grin, "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts their cake hole." She pulled a tape out of her pocket and pushed into the cassette player. Taylor Swift started coming from the car's speakers. 

Dean snorted, "What happened to my classic rock girl?"

Tyler shrugged, "Stacy expanded my repertoire."

Dean laughed, "Joke's on you. I actually like Swift. But the haters got to hate, hate, hate, hate."

The miles rolled quickly by until they arrived in Muscatine, Iowa. Tyler and Dean switched off driving several times and stopped for lunch along the way. It was evening when they hit Muscatine.

Dean decided to investigate the museum acting as tourists since no law enforcement agencies were involved in the case so far. They settled in at a hotel overnight, because the museum wouldn't open until the next morning. Dean texted Sam to make sure everything was calm at the bunker. After being reassured it was, he texted Castiel to see if he had arrived in South Dakota safely. 

Castiel sent him a picture of Jody, Claire, Alex, and Jack at the kitchen table eating fried chicken and mashed potatoes. Dean smiled at the picture before sharing it with Tyler. The two shared a pizza and watched the movie _Caddy Shack_ before calling it a night. The next morning Dean bought Tyler donuts and coffee while she took a shower. Dean knew Sam would be less than impressed at what he was feeding his daughter but rationalized it as Tyler's first hunt and thus was a special occasion.

As soon as the museum opened, Dean and Tyler bought tickets and went inside. Tyler pulled out her EMF detector. The readings went off the scale and all of the LED lights flashed red. She looked at Dean, "Definitely haunted by something."

Dean started searching the museum for anything out of the ordinary. One of the museum volunteers looked at him strangely when Dean ran the EMF detector over different display cases. He looked at the volunteer with a deadpan face and said, "My daughter is highly allergic to peanuts. This analyzes the air for peanut dust." The volunteer looked skeptical but didn't bother Dean further. 

Dean narrowed it to display case of guns, including a long rifle from the 1870s. He gauged security. The museum didn't have any cameras. It was pretty much only a local attraction. He looked over to where a young male museum volunteer stood beside a taxidermied buffalo in a glass display. He noted a men's room around the corner. He whispered, "Tyler, go distract the guy over there. No flirting! Just questions about the buffalo." 

Tyler tossed her father a sassy look while she went over to talk to the man. Dean glanced around and didn't see anyone else that would notice if he opened the display case. He looked at Tyler. She stood between the man and the buffalo display as she talked to him, so his back was completely turned away from Dean. Dean whispered, "That's my girl."

Dean slid the lid ajar the display case. The moment he touched the gun, he heard glass shattering. He glanced up to see the previously dead buffalo tossing its head in the museum display. The glass fractured as the buffalo hit it repeatedly. The volunteer stared at the buffalo with his jaw dropped opened. Tyler yanked on the man's hand and pulled him into the side hallway. After the glass completely shattered, the buffalo charged across the room at Dean. He grabbed the gun and ran into the men's room, locking the door. The wood started to splinter as the buffalo crashed into the door repeatedly. Dean fumbled as he poured lighter fluid onto the gun. He pulled his lighter out as the door exploded into fragments of wood confetti. He heard a yell and a hissing sound. The buffalo charged in a different direction. He finally got the gun lit and ran into the hallway to see Tyler wield a fire extinguisher at a now shouldering pile of buffalo ash.

She dropped the fire extinguisher with a clatter. He grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him down a staircase to the first floor. They raced across the parking lot. Tyler jumped behind the driving wheel, while Dean slid across the hood to the passenger side. As Tyler pulled the car out on to the road, they heard the roar of sirens behind them. She pushed the accelerator and sped away until she hit a side road. 

When they were safely away, Dean started to laughed loudly, "It was like _Night at the Museum_."

Tyler grinned, "You, Cas, and Sam never trained me to take on reanimated, vengeful bovines, Dad."

"That was a first." Dean wiped a tear of laughter away from his eye. "Did you seriously shoot a ghost buffalo with a fire extinguisher?"

"Best plan I could improvise," she replied.

"Making it up as we go is always the Winchester way."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O 

Castiel walked with Claire from the car to the drug rehab center. He left Jack to spend the day with Jody and Alex. Mary was supposed to arrive that evening to spend time with Jack. He whispered, "Why do you think the girl might be psychic?" 

"One of my contacts told me whenever she falls asleep, she gets long cuts and gashes on her arms. She has a drug problem -- she tries not to sleep. Her name is Kaia Nieves."

Castiel thought back to the condition Sam was in when the hallucination of Lucifer wouldn't let him sleep. He frowned thoughtfully. "What's our cover?" He glanced at Claire dressed in a conservative suite instead of her usual 'biker Barbie' look as Alex described it.

"Feds that want to talk to her about a possible crime she might have witnessed. Someone was murdered near where she was picked up on her last drug charge. Cameras prove she had no part of it, but I figure we could act like we want to question her," Claire responded. 

Castiel nodded. He stood back impressed as Claire talked to the rehab center's administrator. Castiel smiled at her confidence and polished skills. She had a come a long way since being the rebellious teenager he had rescued from the juvenile center. Castiel flashed his badge when requested, but other he sat back and observed. Claire would always have one of the most prominent places in his heart. What had started out as a responsibility had turned into family a long time ago.

They sat in an office while they waited for Kaia to be brought to them. Castiel's brow furrowed as he looked at Kaia as she entered the room. He definitely could tell there was some strange energy around her. 

Kaia glared at them belligerently with tired eyes. She said stoically, "I don't know anything about the man's death."

Castiel stared at the orderly who brought her in. He said simply, "Leave." The tone of his voice was enough to make the man beat a hasty retreat.

Claire started, "My name…"

Kaia responded, "I don't care what your name is you. Can you just take you and the old man and get out of here? I don't need you."

Castiel arched an eyebrow before saying, "My name is Castiel. I'm an Angel of the Lord."

Claire gasped, "Cas!"

Castiel faced Claire. "There's something of great evil stalking this girl. We must get her out of here with the least amount of resistance possible."

Kaia responded testily, "I'm not going anywhere with you."

Castiel said, "I'm sorry but you are."

Claire interjected, "You can't just kidnap her, Cas."

"If she falls asleep again, she could be in immediate peril," Castiel replied.

He pulled Kaia behind him as he walked out into the hallway. He touched the orderly's forehead who collapsed into a heap. Kaia gasped, "What the hell did you just do?"

"He's just asleep," Claire reassured her. She then stared at Castiel, "He is just asleep, isn't he, Cas?"

"Yes. He also won't remember us," Castiel replied.

The administrator tried to stop them as they headed towards the door. Castiel extended his hand out and placed it on the man's forehead. After the man collapsed, Castiel pulled the door open. He headed to the car, pulled the back door open, and said, "Both of you, get in."

Claire pushed Kaia in gently and followed her. Castiel started the car and pulled away from the rehab center. He didn't stop until they were most of the way to Sioux Falls. He pulled the car into an abandoned boatyard. 

Claire protested, "Shouldn't we take her to Jody's?"

Castiel shook his head, "I can't assure their safety. You should go to them."

"I'm not leaving you. You know better than that!"

Castiel sighed. He said to Kaia, his eyes softening, "I'm sorry I brought you here so abruptly. I was just afraid if we tried to work our way through the useless bureaucracy that humans have, we'd be too late to help. You see other places?"

"How did you know?" Kaia asked.

"Do you know who H.P Lovecraft is?" Castiel looked at the wall.

"Horror writer?" Claire stared at Castiel quizzically.

"He opened a portal to Purgatory. There are alternate realities, not just other Earths like what Mary fell into. I believe when Kaia is asleep, she projects her soul and psyche into another reality. But she's connected enough that the monsters there can injure her. She's a dream walker. But her connection to this other reality is very strong, unlike other dream walkers who can view multiple places but not visit them."

Kaia asked hesitantly, "Can you fix it?"

"I need to enter your dreams and see if I can sever the connection. I have never tried something quite like this before."

Claire asked, "Should we call Sam and Dean?"

Castiel shook his head. "There is nothing they can do to help. Claire, I want to do this here away from others in case we can't control it. If things go wrong, you leave and get help." Castiel opened the trunk and pulled out two blankets.

Kaia looked at him nervously, "What are we going to do?"

Castiel responded, "Find a place to take a nap." He led her onto the boat and found a room that was mostly clear of debris. Castiel spread out the blankets. 

Kaia glanced at the blankets and shook her head, "I don't want to sleep."

Castiel touched her forehead, fixing her existing wounds as best he good. He reassured her, "I promise you will not be alone. As soon as you sleep, I'll join you. Lie down and relax."

Kaia curled up in a ball on the blanket. She looked at him wide awake. "I don't know if I can go to sleep with you watching me and with knowing what is waiting over there."

Claire squeezed her hand. "Trust Cas. And I'll be here waiting for you to wake up."

Castiel put two fingers on Kaia's forehead to put her to sleep. He looked at Claire. "I'll be careful."

"You better be doof or Dean will kick your ass," Claire responded.

Castiel relaxed on the blanket and closed his eyes. He nudged himself into Kaia's consciousness. She was standing in a primeval forest. Sounds of growls and snarls came from the underbrush. She hissed, "They're coming."

Castiel pulled out his angel blade. Several large humanoids came rushing at them. Castiel stabbed and killed three before one slashed him across his chest. He gasped in pain. He held out his hand and a flash of light engulfed the creature, killing it. As more started to rush them, Castiel wrapped his wings around her and flew to another clearing. He huffed a small laugh before falling to his knees. "I didn't know if that would work."

Kaia blinked her eyes disoriented. She saw the blood saturating Castiel's shirt and pulled off her jacket and held it against Castiel's wound, "What?" 

"I can't fly back home. But apparently in this in-between dream state, I can. I'm trying to find the source of energy that ties you to this place, but I need a minute." Castiel squeezed his eyes shut and tried to focus his grace on healing his chest.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Claire stared in horror as a gash appeared across Castiel's chest. She tried to staunch the blood with her jacket. She growled, "Screw this shit."

She pulled out her cellphone and called Sam. When Sam answered, she said, "Sam, we have a situation here. I need help."

Sam snapped to attention. If Claire was asking for help, he knew it wasn't good. "What can I do?"

"Get your ass to Cas' GPS coordinates and bring medical supplies and dream root. Cas needs y'all, stat."

Sam asked, "Can I talk to him?"

Claire snapped, "No. I need to go." She dropped her phone and applied more pressure to Castiel's chest. "Dammit, Cas. What the hell is going on in there?"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

When Castiel had patched himself up as much as he could, the pain was slightly more bearable. Castiel asked, "Is there someplace in the woods that draws you to it, Kaia?"

Kaia shook her head, "Mostly I'm running as fast as I can. Sometimes I see a figure in a hood carrying a spear."

Kaia helped Castiel to his feet. Castiel touched her forehead and concentrated. "This way." He walked through the woods as stealthily as he could. Two more of the humanoid creatures jumped him, but he was able to dispatch them without getting any further injuries. Kaia paused, "We're near the sacrifice area."

"What do they sacrifice?"

"I think anything they can find. The creature is huge."

Castiel tilted his head, "How big?"

"Godzilla big," she answered.

He frowned. "Whatever has tethered you here is in that direction. I can go alone if you want to find a place to hide."

She shook her head and held his hand lightly. He walked gingerly towards the large skeleton of an animal. A shadowy figure appeared suddenly, stabbing him in the shoulder with a spear. He dropped his angel blade but extended his hand out to smite the attacker. The attacker brought the other end of the spear up and hit him in the chest. He gasped in pain as his chest began to bleed again.

Kaia picked up the angel blade and thrust it into the figure's side. The figure swung the spear and swept Kaia's feet out from under her. Kaia fell down hard. Castiel grasped her leg and flew with her back with to clearing. He grimaced holding his shoulder. "That went well," he said dryly. "I do however see the issue." Blood flowed freely from his shoulder as he grimaced in pain.

Kaia looked at the bloody angel in front of her and grumbled, "I thought you could fix it? If we run into one more thing, you're going to be dead. I can't wake up. I want to wake up."

Castiel sighed heavily, "I'm trying, Kaia. She's you. The one with the spear. Somehow you are bound together. She's a version of you from this world. I think I know what to do to sever the connection, but we need to wake up so I can heal before we try again."

"I'm trying. I can't. Can't you just wake me up?"

Castiel shook his head, "No, it's your dream."

"We're both stuck here then."

Castiel sighed, "The alternative is to kill the other you. However, she seems to be quite formidable. Maybe I'll feel up to it in a moment. Just let me rest a minute."

Kaia retorted, "I thought you were an Angel of the Lord. Can't you ask for God for some help?"

Castiel laughed bitterly, "God has never answered my prayers before, but there is someone else who might help. Gabriel, do you have your ears on?" Castiel passed out.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Sam was in the car heading to Sioux Falls before he called Dean. 

Dean answered in a good mood, "Hey, Sam. What's up? Bored in the bunker and lonely for some company?"

"Are you driving, Dean?" Sam asked.

Dean's tone immediately changed to worried, "No, Tyler is. What's going on, Sam?"

"Cas is in trouble. He's with Claire outside of Sioux Falls. Claire didn't say exactly what the trouble is, but we need to get there, and we need to bring dream root. Someplace called Larsen Brothers Shipyard."

Dean said bitterly, "I knew this all was too good to last."

Sam reassured him, "We don't know anything yet. We just need to get there."

"On our way. Four hours if we push it."

Sam responded, "Me too. I'll see you there." Sam hung up the phone. 

A voice from the back seat said, "Or, you can just park the car and I'll fly you there." Sam swerved over the curb, almost hitting a tree. Sam turned to face Gabriel in the back seat and exclaimed, "We just got used to Cas not doing that anymore. Would it be too much to ask angels to make a small noise when getting into a car?"

"Cas is in trouble, Samwich. I'm kind of busy in Heaven and normally would say it's not my problem, but he is my favorite little brother. And I can't figure out where he is."

"Claire said a shipyard outside of Sioux Falls."

Sam felt disoriented as he and Gabriel were suddenly standing on a pier. Sam saw Castiel's car parked at the end of the pier. He said, "Seems like the right place."

Gabriel looked concerned, "I have a bad feeling about this, Sam."

They walked into where Claire sat with Kaia and Castiel as they slept. She looked at Sam frantically. "He's bled so much. It seems to have stopped for now. First, it was his chest and then his shoulder."

Sam's eyes widened at the amount of blood soaked into Castiel's trench coat, jacket, and shirt. He looked at Gabriel and asked, "Can you help him?"

Gabriel extended his hand over Castiel. It glowed briefly but nothing happened. Gabriel said, "No, whatever is happening to him, it's in another realm. What were they doing?" Gabriel looked down at Claire with a frown.

Claire explained about Kaia's dream and Castiel entering her dreams to try to help her. Gabriel and Sam listened intently. When she was done, Gabriel looked at Sam. "Better get chugging on that dream root, Sammy. We're going to have to crash their little party."

Claire asked, "Can I come?"

"You need to stay here and make sure nothing eats us," Gabriel said. "And no matter what, don’t let Dean try to wake us up and don't let him try to join us."

Claire nodded as she watched Sam prepare the dream root. After he drank it, Gabriel held onto Sam's hand and both of them entered Kaia's dream world. Gabriel turned in a circle slowly, looking at the forest. He pointed in a direction and said, "I think Cassie is that way."

Gabriel led the way. Sam walked after him, hypervigilant with a machete in his hand. Gabriel turned suddenly and said, "Monsters incoming."

Four humanoid monsters came crashing out of the bushes. Sam loped the first one's head off with a machete, while Gabriel stabbed one with his archangel blade. The second one on Sam managed to knock him down. Gabriel extended his hand and blasted it with archangel grace while simultaneously stabbing his second one with the archangel blade.

A figure came out of the shadows. She pushed back her hood to show Kaia's features. She held a spear pointed at them.

Gabriel looked perplexed, "Isn't that…"

Sam nodded. He growled, "Where's Cas? Why did you bring him here?"

"I didn't. She did."

Gabriel asked, "Who? She who?"

"The other version of me. She doesn't belong here," The hooded Kaia said. "Who is with her? He can make them disappear. What is he?"

Gabriel arched an eyebrow, "My little brother. He's always running around hunting things and saving people. Something about it being a family business. We're just here to pick him up and be on our way. No fuss, no muss. In and out in under a half hour, tops."

Sam asked, "Why do Kaia's dreams bring her here?"

Gabriel muttered, "Bigger picture, Sam."

Hooded Kaia responded, "Because we are two halves of a whole. We are drawn to each other, but neither can get to where the other one is. I don't want her here, but she always comes back."

Sam responded, "I don't think that is her fault."

Gabriel said, "If you stop from slicing and dicing my little bro for a hot minute, I think he's trying to figure out a way to stop it. Where is he by the way?"

"They disappeared right after I stabbed him."

Gabriel roared, "Why the hell did you stab him? He's a puppy. Fluffy, cuddly, and mostly housebroken."

Hooded Kaia raised her spear more threateningly. "You are thinning the walls between realities. This world is not like your world. There are horrible things here. You do not want these spilling over into your world. I thought he was trying to open a doorway."

Sam said pleadingly, "Well, then help us find them and we'll take them home. We just need to wake Kaia up."

She pulled the spear away from them. "You were tracking them. I'll follow." Gabriel looked at her distrustfully. He looked at Sam before heading towards where he felt Castiel. Sam hung back so that the hooded Kaia was between them. 

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Dean slammed the brakes on the car and bolted out the car onto the pier without turning the car off. Tyler took the time to turn off the engine and retrieve the keys before following him. By the time she caught up, Dean was sitting on the ground between Castiel's and Sam's unconscious bodies. Dean growled at Claire, "Give me the dream root."

Claire shook her head. "If an archangel tells me not to do something. I'm not doing it. You just need to cool your jets. Sam and Gabriel aren't hurt. Cas isn't any more hurt than he was four hours ago. Just relax."

"I can't just sit here while my brother and my…" Dean choked up. 

Tyler knelt next to Dean and wrapped her arms around his neck. "They'll be ok, Dad."

Dean said softly, "If something happens, what will we tell Jack? And Mom? I should have been here."

"You can't be everywhere," Tyler responded. "I have faith in them. They'll be ok."

Dean scoffed, "Cas once told me I didn't have enough."

"I believe in them," Tyler said.

Dean frowned and settled in to wait.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

When Gabriel saw Castiel's unconscious body lying in the clearing, he darted forward, just in time to find an angel blade whizzing by his head. He ducked and it hit a tree harmlessly behind him. He looked at the girl crouched behind a tree. Gabriel said, "Um, excuse me, lady. I'm one of the good guys. Name's Gabriel."

Sam surged ahead and ran to Castiel, dropping to his knees next to him. He said softly, "Cas, you ok?" He put his hand on Castiel's uninjured shoulder.

One of Castiel's eyes flickered open. He groaned, "Sam, what are you doing, here?" He struggled to sit up. He looked confused at Gabriel. "Gabriel?"

Gabriel snorted, "Saving your keister. At least, I think we are." Gabriel looked at hooded Kaia. "We good? I'll just wake up the other you up, and you'll be safe and alone in monster land again in a jiffy."

Castiel said, "Gabriel, it won't help. As soon as Kaia goes to sleep, she'll wind up here again. We need to sever the connection between them."

Gabriel asked snarkily, "How, pray tell, do we do that?"

"Put a sigil of Amox on both of them while they are in the dream states. It will keep them out of each other's dreams." Sam helped Castiel to his feet.

Gabriel exclaimed, "Of course. This might sting a little bit." He looked between both Kaias. "May I?"

After they agreed, Gabriel extended his hand, touching them each on the forehead. A soft glow emanated from his hand. After he pulled his hand back, he said, "There, all done. Once you wake up, you won't come here again, Kaia."

Hooded Kaia said softly, "I'm sorry you got hurt. I tried to keep everything away from you. Goodbye."

Kaia responded, "Goodbye. I hope you stay safe."

Gabriel said, "Ok, it's time to wake up. First, Castiel. Out you go." Gabriel placed his hand on Castiel and he disappeared from the clearing. "Now, Samsquatch." He touched Sam to zap him awake. "Finally, the two of us." Gabriel took Kaia's hand.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Dean was startled when Castiel opened his eyes with a gasp. Castiel started to sit up which caused his shoulder to start bleeding again. Dean pushed him back down gently. "Take it easy, buddy." 

When Sam startled to awake a few seconds later, Dean finally relaxed. Kaia sat up, looking tired and drawn. Finally, Gabriel bounced up with a smile. "Ok, I rescued the girl and my brother. I'll just take off to Heaven now."

Dean looked at him. "Could you know…fix him up a bit first?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "I have to do everything around here." He extended his hand over Castiel's wounds. The wounds on his stomach healed immediately, but the shoulder only healed slightly. Gabriel frowned at the shoulder wound. "Ok, kiddos, Cas is gonna have to heal that bad boy up the old-fashioned way. That spear is some seriously bad news for our kind. Well, toodles, kiddos. It's been real, it's been fun, but it's not been really fun." Gabriel disappeared with the rustle of wings.

Kaia looked around, "Was he an angel like Castiel?"

Castiel answered, "He's an archangel."

Kaia said, "As in Gabriel, the archangel?"

Claire responded, "We've got kind of a crazy family situation here. But it works for us."

Castiel said, "Kaia, meet my…" He looked at Dean quizzically.

"Dean, I'm Dean, his fiancé. That's my daughter, Tyler, and my brother, Sam. And, you met our kind-of daughter, Claire."

Castiel looked bewildered at Dean. He then turned to face Sam and mouthed the word, "Fiancé." Sam shrugged helplessly. 

Dean said, "I'm going to get some stitches put in Cas' shoulder. One of you guys drive his car? Sam, can you take Tyler to meet up with Mom and Jack?"

"Umm, sure Dean," Sam answered confused. 

Claire told Kaia, "We'll go to Sioux Falls so you can meet the rest of my family. We're really nice, I promise."

Kaia said doubtfully, "Ok."

Tyler walked up to Sam and whispered, "Did my dads just get engaged?"

Sam replied, "Maybe? I think so. Perhaps."

Tyler rolled her eyes, "Parents."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one chapter is left! We're in the home stretch!


	20. Endings

Castiel sat in the Impala quietly while Dean drove. He focused on the pain in his shoulder and not the words that Dean had said back at the shipyard. When they pulled into a hotel parking lot, Castiel tilted his head and asked quizzically, "Why aren't we going to Jody's?"

Dean said without looking at him, "You need stitches. Your shoulder is still bleeding. Plus, I think we have some things to talk about."

Castiel nodded stiffly and sat in the car while Dean went into the hotel to secure a room. When he came back, Dean grabbed some bags from the trunk and Castiel followed him to the room. After they entered the room, Dean pointed to a chair and gruffly said, "Sit."

Castiel complied quietly. He could feel Dean was working up to something and was wary. Dean went into the bathroom and returned with a basin and some towels. He gently removed Castiel's trench coat, jacket, and shirt. He washed the blood off of his stomach. After cleaning it, Dean realized Gabriel had completely healed that injury. Dean worked his way to Castiel's shoulder. He said quietly, "This is going to sting."

The corner of Castiel's mouth quirked up into a small smile. "I've had worse, Dean."

Dean poured some hydrogen peroxide into the wound before using gauze pads to gently clean it out. Dean replied tiredly, "I've known you've had worse. I've seen you explode. I've seen you rotting from the inside out on the floor of a barn. I've seen you destroyed by Leviathan. I've seen you lying on the ground after being battered by Ishim. I've seen Lucifer's blade come through your chest." Dean shuddered. "It never gets any easier."

Castiel grabbed Dean's hand. He looked intently into Dean's eyes. "I'm ok, Dean. I'm not leaving you."

Dean's eyes softened as he looked at Castiel for a moment. Then he turned back to the shoulder. "You're going to need stitches for this one, Cas."

Castiel nodded. He sat quietly as Dean's sutured the wound together. Tension radiated through Dean's shoulders, but his hands were gentle as he weaved the thread, sewing the edges of the wound together.

When he finished, Dean stretched and said, "Why don't you take a shower, Cas? Try to keep the shoulder as dry as you can. I'll put a bandage over it when you are done."

Castiel went quietly into the bathroom. He took a quick shower and put on sweatpants. When he came back out, Dean sat on the chair with his face buried in his hands. Castiel walked across and put his hand under Dean's chin and raised his face gently. "Talk to me, Dean?"

Dean looked at him with the shimmer of tears in his eyes. "What do you want from our relationship?"

"Whatever you are willing to give, Dean. As little or as much as you want."

Dean repeated, "But what do you want?"

Castiel tilted his head at Dean quizzically, "Dean, I let you put the parameters on things because I don't understand exactly how human emotions work. Every time I think I have things figured out, I'm wrong. I want to let you drive. I want what you want."

Dean laughed bitterly, "But you don't know what I want."

Castiel sat on the other chair and pulled Dean's hands into his own. He pulled one up to his lips and kissed each of Dean's knuckles. Castiel stared into his eyes, blue meeting green. They lost track of time before Castiel said, "Do you want to get married? It's ok if you don't. You were upset back at the shipyard. I almost died on you again. We can forget what you said."

Dean stood up suddenly and with so much force that the chair he was sitting in crashed to its side. He glared at Castiel and snarled, "God damn it, Cas." He paced the floor trying to get control of his emotions. Castiel sat motionless on his chair staring at the wall, afraid to say anything.

After a few minutes, Dean walked over and kissed the top of Castiel's head. He whispered, "I love you, babe. You know that I do. You're my gravity. You're the thing that keeps me grounded in this shitstorm we've called a life. I just want to know what you want."

Castiel whispered, his voice thick with emotion, "What I want? What I want is to enjoy every single moment I have with you and to appreciate all of it, because one day you will be gone. You and Sam will leave me because humans burn brightly but only for a short time. I'll still be here, fighting to keep the world safe for you, because of you. To make sure that all of your sacrifices weren't in vain. I don't want to waste any more time on trivial issues. I want to spend every waking moment that I can with you, and every sleeping moment as well. You, Sam, the kids, you're all I have. You're all I'll ever have. And all of you…every single one of you will leave me. You're afraid I'll leave you? I know for sure that one fucking day, in reality just a blink of an eye for me, without a shadow of a doubt, you will leave me." Castiel paused and said self-deprecatingly, "Unless I get myself killed in some stupid manner again before then."

Dean said huskily, "Cas, I know how to handle what we have today. It would be so easy to stay in this ambiguous relationship we have now. We've been dancing this elaborate dance for over ten years. One of us gets close, the other one draws away. Each of us afraid of scaring the other one off. I don’t know what the boundaries are or even if there are boundaries. I don't know if you want to have sex, I don't know if you want to get married…"

Castiel interrupted him, "Ask me. Use words."

Dean looked at him softly, "Cas, do you want to get married?"

Castiel smiled, "I meant more the first thing than the second. But, yes. I want to have a word to call us that humans understand. I have words for you in Enochian, but humans wouldn't understand those. Husband doesn't begin to cover what you are to me, but boyfriend and partner are even more woefully inadequate." 

Dean surged against him in a searing kiss before walking to his coat lying on the bed and pulling out a box. He said awkwardly, "I've been carrying this for a while. Mom actually helped me pick them out." Dean opened the box with matching silver rings. "They're silver just in case we need to punch a werewolf or something."

Castiel smiled as Dean slipped the ring on his finger. Castiel placed the matching ring on Dean's finger. Castiel said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Dean kissed him gently. "Is it ok if we don't do the whole marriage ceremony thing?"

Castiel said, "In my eyes, we're already married."

Dean responded, "Cool. That's great. I'm… happy. I'm really happy."

"You deserve good things, Dean. You always have. But we need to get back on task about the other thing you asked."

Dean pursed his lips together trying to piece back through their conversation. His eyes widened as it dawned on him, "Oh, sex."

"You didn't know if I wanted it."

Dean said, "Yeah, that. I mean, I know angels don't have genders. And we never have to if you don't want to…"

"I want to. The reason I have not been forward in that area is that I thought that although you are emotionally attached to me, that physically you might not find me compatible. I mean, I kissed you in the kitchen the first time we expressed our feelings to show you that I wanted a physical aspect to our relationship. However, after that, I let the ball be in your court, no pun intended," Castiel replied. "I never want to pressure you, Dean. I'm happy with whatever you want to do in that regard."

"Cas, you are compatible with me in all ways. I've wanted this for almost as long as I knew you."

Castiel arched an eyebrow, "Then what are you waiting for?"

Dean huffed, "You know… Right now, I can't remember a damn reason why I would want to wait."

Castiel said, "You already have me at a disadvantage. One of us has more clothes on than the other."

Dean smiled at him and remedied that situation.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

After Tyler arrived at Jody's and put her things in Jody's guestroom, she went in search of Sam to talk to him about happened. Seeing Castiel in the shape he was in and her father's reaction had shaken her. She found him in Jody's backyard, sitting on a lawn chair staring at the stars. She asked quietly, "Where do you think Dad and Cas are? Do you think they're ok?"

Sam responded, "Dean texted me while Cas was taking a shower. He sewed up Cas' shoulder at a hotel. They'll stay there tonight and rejoin us in the morning."

"Why are you out here alone, Sam?"

Sam looked at Tyler intently. "How much do you like living in the bunker, Tyler?" he asked.

"It's cool. It's kind of a bummer that there are no windows. And, we really can't have our friends over because they might get into something they shouldn't and cause the end of the world. But overall, it's pretty cool. Who wouldn't want to live in a bat cave?" Tyler responded.

"What would you think about moving to Sioux Falls?"

Tyler said stubbornly, "I'm not leaving you and Dad. I like Jody but I'm not living with her." She crossed her arms and glared at Sam.

"Tyler, no. I mean all of us. The bunker is awesome and everything, but it's not normal for you and Jack to have to live like that, having to be secretive. There was this man named Bobby. He was the closest thing Dean and I ever had to a real father. He had a salvage yard outside of Sioux Falls that Dean and I inherited, but we've only been back once since he died. I'm thinking -- in two years, you and Jack will be ready to start college. The University of South Dakota is about an hour south of here. I thought maybe I could go with you and Jack to college. If we were to fix up Bobby's place, Dean could work on restoring cars. I think he'd like that. We'd be near Jody and Alex, so you'd see Claire more often. I just want to run it past you before I talked to Dean. If you don't think it's a good idea, I'll drop it. Your happiness is probably the most important thing to Dean right now. Well, besides Cas being alive."

Tyler thought it over for a few minutes. She said slowly, "It would do Dad some good to move from the bunker. So much has happened there that I know has hurt him. He's told me bits and pieces about Kevin, about beating up Cas, the Men of Letters attacking, Lucifer, and all the rest of that crap. I think it makes him never be at peace, you know. Like, he's got to go save one more person before he's done. I know that I've tied him down some…"

Sam shook his head, "No, never think that, Tyler. You've given Dean what I think he wanted most. A real family. Me and him, and then Cas, we've roamed and wandered for years. We put down roots there, but it never really felt truly like home until we got you and Jack. It's not like we'd be gone from it all the time. We could go back every summer. I'm sure Mom would continue to use it as a base of operations. I know you have friends there…"

Tyler smiled, "There are these things called cell phones, Skype, and the internet, Sam."

"So, you're good with the idea?"

"Yeah. As long as my three dads and my brother are together, I'm fine wherever we go. If we get Claire to jump on the bandwagon too, it'd be perfect."

Sam gestured out towards an outbuilding Jody had in the corner of her yard. Claire and Kaia were sitting on its step and talking quietly. Claire held Kaia's hand as their foreheads were almost touching. Sam whispered, "Maybe Claire will find a reason to settle down."

Tyler smiled at him, "Now, we just got to find you a girlfriend."

Sam's eyes widened. "I'm fine single, Tyler. Seriously, no matchmaking."

"Yeah, sure, Sam. You got this. No help for you. I'm sure Rowena could make you up a love spell though. Or maybe she is the love spell? Eh, Sammy?" Tyler started singing the lyrics to the Eagles song _Witchy Woman_.

Sam rolled his eyes, "You are so Dean's daughter."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

When Dean and Castiel joined the others the next morning, Sam immediately caught sight of the matching rings on their hands. He looked at them and looked up at Dean with a questioning look. Dean nodded subtly. Sam smiled at him.

When Jody served chili for lunch, everyone gathered around the table. Jody sat at the head of the table with Alex facing her. Mary, Jack, Sam, and Tyler sat on one side, while Castiel, Dean, Claire, and Kaia sat on the opposite. Dean cleared his throat nervously. 

Castiel raised an eyebrow at him.

Dean started, "You see… Cas and I… Well, last night we… We were… That is, we decided..." Dean stammered trying to get out words.

Castiel sighed and rolled his eyes. "What Dean is trying to say and making hopelessly complicated because that is what humans do... We decided we were married last night."

Dean added, "Yeah, that."

Claire smirked at Alex, "You owe me fifty bucks."

Alex screwed her face up in a grimace. "Fine. You need it anyway for all the eyeliner you use for your biker Barbie look."

Mary smiled, "Congratulations, boys. You've always been one of my boys, Castiel. This just makes it official."

Jack looked confused, "Weren't they already married? Sam always complains they act like an old married couple."

Sam patted Jack on the back with a smug look. "They were already married. Have been for years. They just were a little bit slow on the uptake."

Jody said with a smile, "Do I need to give you, boys, the talk about the birds and the bees? Sam and Dean were so not helpful when I was trying to give it to the girls."

Castiel responded, "I do believe that Dean and I found out everything about the birds and the bees that we needed to last night."

Dean huffed a laugh, "We're just getting started on that, sweetheart."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Too much friggin' information, Dean. I swear to Chuck if I ever find you and Cas doing things outside your room…"

Dean looked nervously at Tyler, "You have any thoughts on it?"

Tyler looked up and said, "Nope, I'm good. Are Cas and Jack going to take the name Winchester?"

Castiel looked concerned at Claire, "I umm... I hadn't thought of that."

Claire said, "You've always been a Winchester, Cas. Dad seriously wouldn't mind."

"I'm a Winchester," Jack said proudly.

Dean responded, "Yeah, yeah you are."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Later that day, Sam and Dean got out of the car and looked around at the salvage yard. They had only been there once since the fateful night the Leviathans had burned Bobby's house down. That was to meet up with Crowley to trap him. 

Dean ran his hand up the fender of Bobby's car. It's rusted-out hulk felt gritty under his hand. He remembered to the dystopian future that Zachariah had sent him to; the Camaro reminded him of the Impala rusting out there. "I miss him, Sam," Dean said, looking at the remains of the house. "We should have fixed this up before."

"He'd be so proud of us, Dean," Sam responded. "He always said family don’t end with blood. He's right. We've built our own."

Dean shrugged, "Who said we couldn't have it all? We got the kids, the pet, Mom back."

"Well, we are sort of missing the white picket fence, Dean."

"We got the bunker," Dean scoffed.

Sam looked at him, "See that sign that says Singer Salvage? I think it would be pretty awesome if it said, 'Singer - Winchester Salvage'. And back in the day, this place had a white picket fence."

Dean scrunched his eyes at him, "What?"

"Let's rebuild this place. We'll need to add a few more bedrooms. It will be nice."

Dean looked at him confused, "Again, what?"

"Think of it, Dean. You have a treasure trove of parts here. You could restore cars. Cas could have a garden and keep bees. Tyler and Jack could have friends over to the house."

Dean looked disgruntled, "You trying to ditch me, Sammy?"

"No, Dean. Of course not, but we've done our duty. We've done more than our duty. I want to live here, go to college, maybe meet someone, and finally, have that apple pie life existence. We can rebuild the house. Kick back and enjoy life. I think we can do that now. I finally see the light at the end of the tunnel."

"You think we could seriously have that? You'd enjoy that? I thought you said hunting was your life now," Dean said questioningly.

"It was my life. But now we got kids. You've got Cas. Mom's around off and on. Our home doesn't have to be Baby or the bunker anymore. We can live just like normal people do. We can have what normal people have," Sam looked at him earnestly.

Dean shrugged, "Fixing Bobby's place always has been on my to-do list."

Sam nodded, "I figure we would spend the next year in Lebanon, so the kids don't have to move yet, but at the start of next summer we come out here and start to rebuild in earnest. I can get quotes, draw up plans, get everything ready to go…"

"You've really thought this through. I'll have to talk to the kids…"

Sam smiled, "Tyler's already onboard. I think Jack will be if Tyler is."

Dean shrugged, "There's no rush. We have time to fix the place up in any case. Then, we can decide whether to make this our forever home." Dean smiled at Sam, "I kind of like the name Singer-Winchester Salvage."

"I think it'd make Bobby happy," Sam replied.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

They drove back to the bunker in a caravan. Claire drove Kaia and Sam in her car, while Dean drove Castiel, Jack, and Tyler in the Impala. Mary left for a hunt in Michigan. When they arrived home, Meg was happy to see them. She sat in Tyler's lap and refused to budge, purring happily.

Dean caught Claire in the kitchen getting a beer when he brought in groceries. Dean smiled at her as he put the grocery bags on the counter, "So, you and Kaia?"

"Yeah. I think so. You and Cas gave me something to aspire too."

Dean laughed, "We're not exactly role models in the romance department, Claire."

"Are you kidding me? Cas rebelled for you. He's thrown away armies for you. He fought his way back from the empty for you. You've believed in him. You gave him a home. You gave him a heart. You taught him what was wrong and what was right. You fought Heaven and Hell together. I swear… your relationship is one of the greatest love stories ever."

Dean laughed, "And I appreciate that. But I hope you and Kaia don't have to go through everything that Cas and I have. It'd be nice to have a much smoother path than we did."

Claire smiled, "I'd like that too. But I love happy endings and happily ever after."

Castiel entered the kitchen and asked, "What's keeping you with the beer, Claire? Sam's getting restless."

"Just telling Dean how awesome you are." Claire kissed Castiel on the cheek.

"I'm sure you exaggerate," Castiel hugged her briefly.

"You're the best dads a girl could have," Claire smiled.

"Convince Tyler of that the next time I ground her," Dean snorted.

"You got it," Claire responded, taking the beer to the other room.

Castiel looked at Dean, "Hello, Dean. So, here we are. Everyone in their proper place again."

Dean ruffled Castiel's hair. "Home at last."

"Home is wherever you are, Dean," Castiel said sincerely.

Dean traced Castiel's wedding ring with his index finger. "Only took us eleven years."

"You're were more than worth the wait.'

Dean thought back to the dark days when he thought Castiel was lost to him forever. He had prayed for the chance to tell Castiel how he really felt. Jack had given him that chance. A random ghost hunt with Claire led him to his daughter. Everything had come together to make a new normal - where before life seemed like shades of grey, now he saw swirls of color and hope for the future. He murmured, "Dammit, Cas. You were right all those years ago. Good things do happen." He kissed Castiel and smiled as he thought of a promise of a better tomorrow.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

A golden rift opened. A handsome man in a long trench coat stepped through. He smiled as he looked around him at the lush green lands. He murmured, "I'm going to like it here. I think I'll get it right this time."

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "No doubt – endings are hard. But then again... nothing ever really ends, does it?"
> 
> Snippet from the upcoming sequel _Dawn's Early Light_ :
>
>> Castiel, Naomi, Gabriel, and Anael stood around the sandbox grimly.  
>   
> Gabriel said, "So, it's true, Michael's here?"
>> 
>> Anael responded, "He approached me. Asked me what it was I wanted."
>> 
>> Naomi frowned, "Heaven is much too weak to risk losing Gabriel."
>> 
>> Gabriel protested, "I'm not going to stay in Heaven, while Michael is destroying Earth."
>> 
>> Castiel met Gabriel's eyes, "Gabriel, return to Heaven. Dean, Sam, and I will take care of it. Just like we always do."
>> 
>> Naomi said, "We'll put Heaven on shut down, Castiel. You do what you must. Anael, are you coming?"
>> 
>> Anael shook her head, "I belong on Earth. I figure someone needs to help Castiel."
>> 
>> Gabriel glared at her as the sandbox lit up with a flash of light. Gabriel and Naomi disappeared.
>> 
>> Anael smiled at Castiel with a gleam in her eye, "It's not like we haven't been the only angels on Earth before, Castiel."


End file.
